


A New Life

by Piri Lupin-Snape (Piriotessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piriotessa/pseuds/Piri%20Lupin-Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 31st, 1981 a 1 year old boy goes missing as the Dark Lord vanishes. Without knowing what really took place between the Potters and Voldemort on that fateful night, their story soon becomes more myth than fact. Ten years later an unusual boy celebrates his 11th birthday with the only family he’s ever known. As Harry’s 1st year of school begins, his overprotective family will do whatever it takes to fight the darkness they sense brewing, even if it means putting their trust in people they never thought they would. AU of the book(s). SHIPS: SS/RL, eventual HP/DM, HG/RW, others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic is an AU version of the books in which Harry has had a very different life growing up and therefore not going to be 100% canon, though I have kept some canon wherever it is needed. If this sort of fic is not your cuppa I apologise in advance, the back-button is at your disposal! :)

**Chapter One: Darkness Falls**

 

***Godric’s Hollow 1981***

A man with dark hair and an equally dark expression stood at the entrance way of what once had been a quaint cottage. Now it had been reduced to a pile of debris and ashes, wisps of smoke still curled upwards from the smouldering ruins. As the man stood there sniffing the charred night air he sighed and kicked at some of the scattered masonry littering the ground.

‘You stupid fools,’ Severus Snape whispered into the stilled air. ‘You were warned that he was after you, and yet you chose to die instead of fleeing as you should have. You put your faith in a killer; now look where it has got you!’

A whimpering sound off to the man’s side alerted him that something wasn’t right. He tensed and looked around, isolating the source of the noise. Swiftly he moved to where the sound was coming from, and looking down into the rubble he quietly gasped when he saw something had hadn’t expected to find amongst all the death and destruction. As gently as he could he reached down and picked up the source of the soft whimpering.

‘So you survived then?’ Severus said, gazing down at the toddler in his arms. ‘Well, well, what shall I do with you hmm?’

‘Keep him.'

Turning around the black-eyed man gazed warily at the person who'd spoken. The man before him looked lost and haggard; his golden eyes a mixture of anger, regret, and sadness; his mid-length light brown hair already showing traces of grey. Though the man had only just turned twenty-two, his gaunt frame and tired appearance made him seem much older than his age.

‘Keep him? And how pray tell do you propose to do that? Have you gone daft, Remus?’ Severus asked irritably and shook his head. ‘I say we leave him, others will soon be here no doubt.’

‘Do you want Sirius to find him? James and I were not the best of friends during the last two years, but I would never wish his son to die at the hands of a traitor. Peter’s gone missing, and you know that Albus would only use the boy for some selfish purpose or other if he ever finds out what really happened here tonight. Don’t you see, Severus, I’m the only one left. Please give him to me. I’ll take care of him … I’ll keep him safe,’ Remus pleaded.

Severus scowled and looked down at the small child, debating what to do. ‘How do you plan to do all of this exactly? You are not thinking logically about this!’ he argued.

‘I'm thinking perfectly logically! I’ll raise him away from what happened here. That way no one can hurt him again,’ Remus said resolutely.

‘You must see how futile this is,’ Severus said, though his voice wasn’t very convining.

‘The child deserves to have a better life; I can at least try to give him that. As it is I’ve been “missing” for months now, I’ve even read some reports that say I’m already dead. Not that anyone even cares if I am alive or dead at this point,’ Remus replied with a slight trace of bitterness.

‘I care,’ Severus replied.

Remus smiled. ‘Yes, and for that I can never thank you enough. For all that you’ve done for me these last two years it will take me a hundred lifetimes to repay you,’ Remus said then looked down at the boy Severus was holding. ‘I can’t make things up to James and Lily any longer, at least let me try to make amends by raising their son properly. Please, Severus?’

Severus considered the proposal carefully then sighed and looked down at child snuggled in his arms. ‘All right, you win,’ he said and gently gave the boy to Remus. ‘Where will you take him?’

‘I’ll take him to my flat. I know it’s small, but then he’s awfully small to begin with right now. He’ll be no bother,’ Remus said holding the toddler lovingly.

‘No, I don’t think you should stay there after tonight. You need find somewhere new to live, it will be too obvious to raise him at your flat. Too many questions may be raised by those who live there; as it is I know some are already suspicious of what you are,’ Severus said.

Remus thought on that for a moment. ‘You’re right,’ he nodded then a strange look came into his eyes. ‘What about the Muggle world?’

‘What about it?’ Severus asked.

‘Of course, it’s perfect! I’ll take him into the Muggle world!’ Remus said excitedly.

‘You haven’t lived amongst Muggles in a very long time, Remus. You know nothing about what it is like out there,’ Severus argued.

‘Then I’ll learn, it can’t be that hard. Don’t you see that this is the perfect solution? After all, who would expect me of all people to be hiding James and Lily's son amongst Muggles? I’ll come up with a feasible story about how I got him, and I can forge up papers such as a new birth certificate and whatnot for everything to be official. I’m rather good at that sort of thing remember. This will work, Severus, I can feel it,’ Remus said in conviction.

Severus grinned slightly. ‘Very well, in for a Knut, in for a Galleon as they say eh?’

Remus chuckled. ‘Why not? Hopefully I won’t make too many mistakes until I get accustomed to things,’ he said.

‘That is all very well and good, but what will you do on the days in which you are … occupied? He’s a small child and not capable of taking care of himself for an entire night as well as half the next morning. What will you do with him then?’ Severus asked suddenly, mentally kicking himself for forgetting something so important.

Remus groaned in dismay. ‘Oh … I … I hadn’t thought of that,’ he said miserably.

Severus looked at the child once more and seeing the look on Remus’s face he sighed in defeat. ‘Take him. Merlin knows what will happen to him if you don’t. I will come and take care of him during that time, and whenever else you need help. You have my word on this.’

‘Thank you, Severus,’ Remus said quietly. Looking down at the precious life in his arms he smiled, a warm glow of contentment shining in his eyes. ‘He already looks like James.’

‘Yes, and that is something we will have to remedy as soon as possible,’ Severus said, his eyes suddenly scanning the area. ‘You need to go. Take the portkey back to the Alley and return to your flat. I will join you there shortly to make further arraignments.’

Remus nodded and quickly took a small box out of his pocket. Opening it up he pressed what was inside and disappeared, just in time too. Severus whispered a few words under his breath and faded away into the darkness, not a trace of him to be seen. His coal black eyes glittered dangerously as he watched another man arrive at the scene on a large yellow motorbike.

For a while Severus stood there, a blazing heated anger in his eyes as he gazed upon the man who was now poking around the rubble. When the man found the bodies of James and Lily he let out a howl of agony; tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he fell to his knees as if in pain. Severus was unsure what to make of what he was seeing. The look on the other man’s face didn’t appear to be the look of a man who’d betrayed his friends, let alone someone who had lost their Master.

A Master that Severus had also once bowed down, but through a miracle he had been brought back from the brink of his own selfish destructions. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he watched as the sobbing man gently held his once best friend’s corpse in his arms, rocking him back and forth whilst muttering things under his breath. Severus silently drew up closer to catch what was being said, and after a few moments became astonished at what he was hearing.

‘It’s my fault! If only I’d known what that rat was up to you’d still be alive! Wormtail … how could you do this to us? Wasn’t it enough that Moony left us for the darkness … you had to give in to him as well? We gave you everything … we took care of you, trusted you … and this is how you repay us? Peter Pettigrew I swear to Merlin you will regret this day!’ the man cried out angrily.

‘Pettigrew?’ Severus gasped in surprise.

‘Who’s there?’ the other man said twisting around quickly. Gently lowering the body of his friend to the ground he got up and took his wand out, pointing it into the darkness. ‘Show yourself! Who are you?’

Severus waved his wand and muttered “Finite Incantatum” then stepped forwards from the shadows. ‘What is this about Pettigrew?’ he asked.

‘Snape, I should have known,’ the other man said with a deep loathing in his voice. ‘Why should I tell you anything? I don’t trust you farther than I can toss you. You’ve hated us since we were kids, so why are you even here?’

‘Why I am here is none of your concern, Black. Now stop playing games and tell me the truth. Did you do this? Were you the one who betrayed them to the Dark Lord?’ Severus repeated in a low, dangerous voice, his wand pointing directly at Sirius’s heart.

‘What? You … you really can’t believe that I would have done this, do you? James was a brother to me in every sense of the word … I would never have betrayed him, I swear it!’ Sirius said with clear sounding agony in his voice as he looked back at the body of his friend.

‘Don’t lie to me! You were the Potters’ Secret Keeper, who else but you could have betrayed the Potters?’ Severus spat out in disgust.

Sirius shook his head. ‘That’s just it, it wasn’t me! We … Peter and I that is … we switched out only a day ago. We decided not to tell anyone, we thought it would be safer that way. It was the perfect ruse, no one would have thought someone like Peter would be the Potters’ Secret Keeper, but oh Merlin, how wrong we were! I swear to you, Snape … on my soul … this was Peter’s doing, he had to have gone to Voldemort; he’s the one you want!’ he said choking back heavy sobs.

Severus eyed Sirius warily for a moment then lowered his wand. ‘For some unknown reason I believe you. I don’t trust you, but I do believe that you had nothing to do with killing the Potters. The babe lives by the by,’ he said quietly.

Sirius blinked and stared at Severus in shock. ‘Harry … he’s alive? Are you sure … how is it possible?’ he asked incredulously.

Severus shook his head. ‘I don’t know how he survived, but he managed it somehow. He has a nasty wound, though I think he will be all right. Remus took him back to his flat for now.’

‘Remus took him?’ Sirius asked suspiciously. ‘He abandoned our friendship in favour of other types of comforts, something you would know all about, now wouldn’t you, Snape. He hasn’t spoken to us in two years, so why would he want to help James’s son now?’

‘What is between Remus and I is no concern of yours,’ Severus replied coolly. ‘If you want to see the boy you will take that contraption of yours to where they are. I warn you to be careful, do not let anyone see you. Not if you value your life.’

‘Fine, but if he hurts Harry he’ll answer to me,’ Sirius muttered. ‘I don’t trust either of you, despite the fact Remus was once my friend.’

‘As it happens he trusts you even less right now. The address of Remus’s flat is 504 Blight Lane, Knockturn Alley. His room is number 13; it’s on the third floor at the back of the building. I trust you will be civil enough to talk to him before waving that idiotic wand of yours,’ Severus said and gave Sirius a dark, foreboding gaze. ‘And I warn you, Black, if you so much as touch a single hair on Remus’s head in anger, or any other way, you will answer to me.’

Sirius glared at Severus then his shoulders slumped as he once more glanced at his friend’s body. ‘I know it may mean little coming from me but … cheers for saving Harry,’ he said quietly.

Severus nodded then waved a hand in dismissal. ‘Do not thank me yet; there is still a lot of work to be done. Now go, it will not be much longer before others will come to see what has taken place here,’ he said, once more his eyes scanning the area.

‘Wait a minute, they all think I was James and Lily’s Secret Keeper, they’ll blame me for this!’ Sirius said in concern.

‘We will deal with that when it is time. If you do not want to be caught as a traitor, I suggest you leave before -,’ Severus said and cutting off his words he stiffened as his inner senses began to go off. ‘Someone’s coming … leave … now!’ he hissed.

Sirius didn’t need to be told twice. Without another word he quickly jumped back on his motorbike, flipped the invisibility and sound muffling switches, and flew away. Severus waved his wand and again faded into the night air as he observed the newcomer. He watched as the man surveyed the damage, all the while shaking his head and muttering things under his breath. When he saw the bodies of the Potters’, the man broke down in tears, though after a few minutes he collected himself and again began poking around in the rubble as if he was looking for something.

‘Wher’ are yeh at, child? The ‘Eadmaster said yeh should be ‘ere,’ the man said softly. ‘Come on, ‘Arry, where yeh at? I’m suppos’ ta take yeh ta yer aunt an’ uncle’s ‘ouse.’ Ten minutes later the man sighed and gave up his search. He went over and gathered up the bodies of James and Lily then without another word he Disapparated back to wherever he had come from.

Severus stepped out of the shadows, a pensive look on his face. He took once last glance at the ruined cottage, a heavy feeling welling up inside his chest. So much had happened tonight, so many lives were changed, and all because of a single mad-man who had followed a cause that Severus no longer believed in. Going over to where the bodies had been he silently bade goodbye to the woman he had once been friends with; saddened that such a tragedy had to befall her in such a horrible manner. With a start he realised that if he was going to make sure that her child was safe he would need to return to Remus’s flat rather quickly. If nothing else, he needed to make sure that the two men hadn’t already killed each other on sight.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions**

 

***Notting Hill, London — 1991***

 

'I'm home!' a voice called out as a young boy walked into the salon of his home. 'Is anyone here?'

'Right here, Harry!' a voice replied as Remus stepped into the salon. 'How was your day?'

Harry shrugged. 'Good, though it would have been better if that git Billy Marsden hadn't stolen my football plays for the fifth time this season,' he scowled. 'I just want to beat him the shite out of him already, if anyone deserves it he bloody well does. I'm the best kicker on the team, and he's always slipping me up so I miss my goals,' he muttered.

'Don't start this again. I've told you that physically fighting jealous bullies like that boy isn't going to solve anything, it only create more problems,' Remus said firmly. 'And watch your language young man.'

'I know, Dad, but one day he will get his comeuppances, you'll see. And Father and Uncle swear all the time and you don't yell at them, so why can't I do it?' Harry grumbled as he took off his school jacket and carelessly draped it over a chair.

'That's because they are adults, you are not,' Remus reprimanded. He walked over and picked up Harry's jacket smoothed it out then placed it on a hook near the front door. 'You really have to take better care of your clothes, money doesn't grow on trees you know,' he said then sighed as he saw the look of guilt on the boy's face. Giving him a quick hug, Remus smiled and said, 'Now if I recall, wasn't your uncle supposed to be here today to teach you how to fly that new broomstick he got you?'

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!' Harry said as face lit up into a giant smile before remembering something else that made his smile fade. 'Is … will Father make it home in time for my birthday supper tonight?' he asked hesitantly.

Remus shook his head sadly. 'I'm sorry, Harry, he's got a lot to do up at the school. You know how it is before a new term starts, it's the busiest time of the year for the staff.'

Harry sighed. 'I know … but this summer he's hardly been home at all. I miss him when he's not here. Why couldn't Hogwarts have been closer to home?' he whinged.

'Because the Founders decided to put it in Scotland, that's why. And believe me, they chose a damn good spot for it too,' a new voice said jovially from the doorway.

'Uncle Padfoot you're here!' Harry exclaimed happily and ran over to give his uncle a hug. 'Are you really going to show me how to fly today?'

Sirius smiled and hugged him back. 'Sure am, Harry m'boy. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be flying like a pro.'

'Just make sure he doesn't break anything, Sirius,' Remus said and levelled a cool gaze on his friend. 'Keep in mind we can't just fix bones as simply as you please in this house. You know how I feel about using magic unless it's for utter emergencies. I don't want to have to cart him off to the casualty, let alone try to explain to the NHS that he broke his arm, leg, or whatever else by falling off of a flying broomstick.'

'Oi, have a little faith in me eh? I was the best Beater at Hogwarts during our years there so I think I can get him on a broom without doing severe bodily damage,' Sirius rebuked.

'Aw, Dad, please can I learn how to fly? I promise I'll be really careful,' Harry said wistfully.

'Come on, Moony, you know he'll be perfectly safe with me teaching him, stop being such a worry-wart!' Sirius grinned as he put an arm round Harry's shoulder.

'Knowing you, Black, my son will likely return home in a matchbox,' a new voice said, causing all three people in the room to turn around quickly.

'Father, you're home!' Harry cried out happily and flung himself into his father's arms for a hug that was promptly returned.

'Did you really think I would miss your eleventh birthday, son?' the man said with a slight smile, though he eyed Sirius guardedly. 'You will be careful with him, or you will find yourself at the bottom of the lake having supper with the Giant Squid,' he scowled.

Sirius waved a hand in dismissal. 'Not unless you want to wake up tomorrow with Gryffindor badges on all your clothes,' he smirked.

'Will you two stop acting like children? Honestly, Severus, you're just as bad as he is sometimes!' Remus cut in and glared at both men. 'Sirius, take Harry and get going, just be back by six so you can get cleaned up for supper.'

'Deal!' Sirius nodded. 'Go grab your broom, Harry, and we'll be on our way. Meet you in the kitchen all right?'

'Right!' Harry said grinning then dashed upstairs to his room whilst Sirius went through the kitchen door in search of a quick snack.

'A Nimbus 2000 … Black spoils him too much,' Severus muttered a few minutes later when he was sure that Sirius and Harry had left the house. Shaking his head he went over and sat down on the sofa, rubbing his temples with an audible groan.

'And why shouldn't he give Harry gifts,' Remus said and moved to the back of the sofa to stand behind Severus. 'He can well afford it so why complain?'

'Harry has always been content with what we give him. I don't see what more he could possibly need,' Severus replied.

'He needs plenty, Severus,' Remus said sharply and then moved Severus' hands aside to rub his temples for him. 'He's a growing boy with growing needs … needs that are getting more expensive.'

'Mmm …' Severus said with a contented sigh, letting himself slip into the relaxing movements of Remus's hands. 'Are you saying we haven't raised him well enough? That we have not given him everything we could?'

'It's not that, I know we've done our best. It's just that …' Remus trailed off.

Severus reached up and took Remus' hands in his own, turning round to look the smaller man deep in the eyes. 'You don't want him going to Hogwarts, do you,' he said.

Remus shook his head. 'No, I don't. He's far more Muggle than Wizard, I'd rather he stayed that way. Besides, what if adding his name to the book didn't work? He may not even get a letter if it thinks Harry isn't legitimately our son.'

'The book will believe because I used every Dark Arts spell, rune, and charm I know to make sure it would,' Severus said firmly. 'You knew this day would come, Remy. He is a Wizard, and a damned good one I'll wager once he's properly trained up.'

'He knows what the word is, but not what it means to be a Wizard,' Remus argued. 'Apart from the fact he can do wandless magic when he gets angry or upset, nearly all his life he's lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, gone to Muggle schools, and has Muggle friends. We've raised him predominately in Muggle customs and beliefs, why disrupt all of that now?'

'Because it's time,' Severus said. 'If he doesn't learn things the proper way now, then who knows what will happen in the future. Unchecked magic can be very dangerous.'

'We have been watching him; apart from a few incidences his powers are mainly dormant. What could possibly happen if he stays home?' Remus asked.

'Anything. He still has a destiny to fulfil remember,' Severus said absent-mindedly rubbing a spot on his left forearm.

'Destiny,' Remus snorted. 'He's a child, Severus, no more or less. Besides, you don't really believe that after all these years Voldemort is really going to come back, do you?'

'What happened at the Hollow only bought us extra time; I have no doubts on that. Make no mistake, he will return ... and when he does Harry will need to be prepared. Child or not, he is the chosen one.'

'Not in this house he isn't!' Remus said angrily. 'Here he is just Harry, our son, and that's all he needs to be. We didn't raise him to go off and die at the first opportunity!'

'No, we raised him to be a thoughtful, considerate, caring lad, and perhaps that was our biggest mistake. He is too soft for what he will eventually need to do. We sheltered him as best we could, but now it is time to learn how to fight back.'

Remus looked at Severus darkly for a moment, then came around to the front of the sofa and sat down next to him, a deep sigh emanating from his very soul. 'I don't want to lose him, Sev, I think it would kill me if anything happened to him,' he said quietly.

'He has never known a day of unhappiness under this roof, something not everyone is lucky enough to have. He has friends who respect him, parents that adore him, an uncle who is the centre of his universe, but he is also a Wizard that needs to learn how to defend himself. He has to fulfil the prophesy Trelawney spoke of all those years ago,' Severus said firmly.

Remus snorted. 'Sybill's a fraud and a fruitcake. You can't mean to tell me you actually listen to that batty woman?' he asked in disbelief.

'Normally I run from her as fast as I have the energy to do so, but we both know that right before Harry was born she made that strange prediction that Dumbledore believed referred to the child of the Potters,' Severus said.

'I don't care! Lily may have given birth to him, but we're the only family he has ever known,' Remus said possessively.

'And we always will be his family, Remus, but he needs to know who he is and to learn what he is capable of,' Severus said gently.

Remus sighed. 'It's not right. Yesterday we were changing his nappies and teaching him how to walk and talk … and now … now …'

'Now he is an eleven year old young man who is very capable of distinguishing between right and wrong,' Severus said. 'He will be fine at Hogwarts; I will make sure of it.'

'I know … I just wish I could be there with him too. I hate that I'm going to be missing out on such a major part of his life,' Remus said longingly.

'Would it ease your mind if you could be at school with him?'

'You know it would, but it's not possible. I can't run off for nearly an entire year just like that,' Remus said snapping his fingers. 'One of us has to stay behind and take care of things here.'

'Why? It's not as if the house will fall apart if you aren't here. As you are only a substitute teacher at Harry's Primary, you can easily take the time off. We finished paying off the mortgage last year so that is no longer an issue, and if it really concerns you I am sure we can arrange things with Dumbledore so that you can come home anytime you feel the need to check up on things.'

'And where exactly do you plan I would live if I went up there … at the school?' Remus asked in exasperation. 'I can hear the rumours already, how peachy,' he said rolling his eyes.

'My private life is my private life. Most would say I have no life as it is,' Severus replied dryly, 'so as far as I see it there is nothing wrong with you staying at the school.'

'There's everything wrong with it! You are a Professor, I am not,' Remus snapped.

'As a matter of fact, Quirrel's going to be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, a last minute decision it would seem.'

'Quirrel? I thought he was on a sabbatical?' Remus asked in surprise.

'He returned a few days ago. At the staff meeting earlier today we were told about his switching positions, which is why I came home with nearly a migraine. Dumbledore has been harping on us all morning for ideas on candidates to fill his old position, and quickly I might add as the term is only a bit over a month away,' Severus said wearily.

'You're not suggesting that I'd be good at Muggle Studies, are you?' Remus asked sceptically.

'Who better to teach that subject then someone who's been living in in the Muggle world for as many years as you have?' Severus asked.

Remus looked thoughtful. 'I don't know, you know I'm out of touch with the new Wizarding laws, let alone the new spells and such. I'd likely botch things all up.'

'I can easily update you on what you will need to know by the time term begins. Why are you hedging on this, Remy? You said that you didn't want to miss this stage of Harry's life, so what better way is there to be a part of it then this?' Severus asked.

'Of course I want to be there, but this … this is a lot to think on. I thought perhaps I could visit every so often, maybe even stay at the Three Broomsticks during some weekends … but to actually live and work at the school …' Remus said trailing off.

'I know you are concerned about the rumour mill, but you have no need to be. If it bothers you that much then you can use a room in the Gryffindor wing, even though it would be a bit … far … from the dungeons,' Severus said wistfully.

'Oh, Sev,' Remus said snuggling himself into his lover's arms, 'not everyone up at the school knows we're together. What will people say when they find out?'

'I am not concerned about that, have I ever been? Not one of them, Albus included, has ever intruded into my private life, and I've kept it that way for good reason. I know exactly what my students, and most all of the staff think of me. I hear everything they call me, from “the greasy haired Slytherin git” to the “cold-hearted prat Potion's Master.” Believe me, there is nothing more they can say to harm my reputation at this point,' Severus replied.

'And you enjoy every word of it, don't you,' Remus chuckled. 'You adore putting your students to the grist-mill.'

'Soft students become lazy students, which invariably causes trouble,' Severus said decisively. 'To them I am an immovable iceberg that cares little for the entirety of the human species. Though how they came to that conclusion is beyond me,' he said with amusement.

Remus laughed. 'If they only knew the truth about you,' he said and reached his hand up to stroke Severus' hair. 'Your hair is as soft as you are, and personally I enjoy having that little secret all to myself.'

Severus took Remus' hand into his own then looked deeply into his life mate's eyes. 'Accept the job, Remus; you have no reasons not to. The Primary can do without you - Harry and I cannot. You know he would adore having you there.'

'He'll have you,' Remus said quietly.

'And I will have to treat him as I do any other student. I cannot show him favouritism, despite the fact he is my son,' Severus replied.

'It's not that you can't, you just don't want to,' Remus muttered then looked at Severus worriedly. 'Are you really that afraid of what may happen in the future?'

'Voldemort was neither an imbecile nor a fool; he would have made a back-up plan for such an event. People have become complacent thinking he is truly gone for good. Having you at the school would make me rest easier, Remus, it would make it easier to keep tabs on Harry.'

Remus thought things over then after a few moments squeezed his life mate's hand. 'Well then, it looks like I'm going to be rather busy in the upcoming weeks I reckon.'

Severus smiled. 'Thank you.'

Remus shook his head, then stood up from the sofa and stretched, an odd twinkle in his eyes. 'Don't thank me yet, considering that Sirius will be visiting the school more often than not. The Marauders may very well return from the dead to torment you,' he grinned.

Severus groaned. 'You had to remind me of that, didn't you,' he scowled.

'Harry has grown up with the worst of the four Marauders, Sev, do you really expect him not to follow in our footsteps?'

Severus rose from the sofa, shaking his head in exasperation. 'I suppose not. Though I warn you now, if that mutt so much as gets one dog hair on our furniture I will put him on a leash and tie him to the tallest tree in the Forbidden Forest I can find. If he so much as chews a slipper he will wish that the Ministry had caught him after he escaped Azkaban,' he grumbled.

'Already assuming I will be staying in your quarters are we? I thought you said —'

Severus stopped Remus mid-sentence by pulling him roughly into his arms and silencing him with a heated, passionate kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and looked down into the sparkling honey brown eyes of his lover. 'If you think I am going to settle for anything less than to have you with me then you are sadly mistaken,' he said breathlessly.

Remus put his hand on Severus' cheek, caressing it lovingly. 'If anyone had told me when we were students that I'd end up falling for my enemy, I'd have said they needed to get their head examined. Now I can't imagine my life without you in it,' he smiled. 'You realise that the Slytherins will likely have something unpleasant to say about us. I am a Gryffindor after all,' Remus said.

'They will obey their Head of House, they damn well better anyway,' Severus replied.

'And if they don't? Then what, you'll give them detention?' Remus grinned mischievously.

'Detentions are Merlin's gift to Professors, something you will realise soon enough,' Severus replied wryly. 'You know, it's not just for Harry's benefit you need to do this, Remus. You are forgetting what it means to be a Wizard.'

'I am perfectly happy living the way we do,' Remus said huffily. 'I've had no problem adjusting without magic, I haven't missed it at all.'

'You should be. You're a damn fine Wizard and it is time you started acting like one again. Especially if things happen as I believe they will,' Severus said holding Remus closely, a frown of worry suddenly creasing his face. 'You've lost more weight.'

'I'm fine,' Remus said and looked away guiltily.

'Remus, don't hide things from me. What's going on?'

'It … it's been harder on me to transform the last several months,' Remus sighed. 'It's that potion you've been giving me. I don't know … maybe I'm having a reaction or something?'

'Hmm … perhaps … it does contain Aconite. I will have a word with Damocles, the man who invented the Wolfsbane, to see if there is something we can do to stabilise it further.'

'If you can make it taste better you'd have my gratitude,' Remus replied with a wrinkle of his nose. 'I'm not even sure it is the potion honestly, maybe I'm just getting old for my kind.'

Severus looked at his lover intensely, his coal black eyes taking in every detail of Remus's face. 'On second thought … perhaps it would be best if you and Harry stayed home, it would be less stressful on you.'

Remus shook his head. 'No, Sev, you're right, Harry belongs at Hogwarts. I'm more afraid that someone will figure out who he really is then anything else. Although we tell the Muggles that we adopted him after he was left in our care after your “sister” died, we've led Harry to believe that through magical means he really is our son. What happens if they question him about our pasts? Or about his scar? What then?' Remus asked anxiously.

'He will have nothing to say as he knows very little of our pasts. The Wizarding World believes “Harry Potter” dead, and not even Dumbledore would expect the very dead son of the Potters to be attending Hogwarts under an assumed identity. We have altered his appearance well enough, and as for his scar … since only you, Black, and I know the truth about what happened that night, no one should question why he has it. Harry believes it is simply a birthmark, so why would anyone else think differently?'

'A scar like that is clearly not just a birthmark, Severus. Anyone with good knowledge of the Dark Arts will be able to see right through that ruse.'

'Then we will use an Abscondus Charm on it, the heaviest form of the Glamourine Charm. It has hidden some of the darkest forms of magic ever known, so I see no reason why it wouldn't work to conceal his scar. Harry has wanted to hide it for a while anyway, now he will have the chance. We will have to make sure that we re-apply the charm on a continual basis, though that shouldn't be a problem with both of us at the school,' Severus said.

'I forgot about the Abscondus, that'll do nicely,' Remus nodded then looked up at his lover sadly. 'Have we done him a disservice by not telling him the truth? What if he hates us for what we've done?' he asked with a tremor in his voice.

'Ten years ago when I pulled Harry from the rubble I wanted to leave him, yet you convinced me not to. Since that day I have never once regretted that decision, nor will I ever. You, Harry, and that sorry excuse of a mutt are the only true family I care to claim, and I would not change that for the world,' Severus said.

Remus snuggled deeper into Severus' arms. 'You always make me believe that everything will work out for the best. The only regret I've had all these years is that Harry isn't our real son, a child is something I would have gladly given you if I had been allowed to,' he said with a trace of bitterness.

'It pains me that you are beholden to laws written by a bunch of bigoted bureaucrats. I am convinced that entire Department of Magical Creatures is made up of imbeciles. They give werewolves hardly any rights at all,' Severus said crossly.

'It is what it is. As long as Fudge is in office my kind will never have more than we do,' Remus said quietly. '”What cannot be cured must be endured” my mother told me after I was bitten, and as I cannot be cured I have learnt to endure. Besides, even though Harry isn't our son by blood, in our hearts he is and that's all that counts I reckon. I'm still afraid of what might happen to him though … what if everything we've done was for nothing?'

'The only thing that will happen is that he will go to Hogwarts, end up in Gryffindor, make friends, and be just as happy and content with his future as he is now.'

'You want him to go to Gryffindor?' Remus asked in surprise.

'I would be disappointed if he were to go anywhere else. Could you really see him in Slytherin?' Severus asked dryly.

'Now that would be interesting wouldn't it, James and Lily's son in Slytherin. Hell, that would be as unlikely as a Malfoy in Gryffindor,' Remus chuckled. 'But I agree, he has to go to Gryffindor, I'd expect no less of him either.'

'The only thing that concerns me is the fact that, as you already pointed out earlier, he has also been raised by the worst of the Marauders. I have no doubts that we shall find ourselves becoming his first targets,' Severus muttered.

Remus grinned. 'Between Sirius, James's old invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map at his fingertips, if he doesn't pull something before long I'd be highly surprised. Let's hope he doesn't decide to prank us by magically dying our hair and skin purple with pink polka dots like he did that one time.'

'I remember that all too well. Took us half the day to find the counter spell to remove it,' Severus grimaced. 'He thought it was cute.'

'It was cute … to a seven year old,' Remus chuckled. 'Ah well, I suppose I'm worrying for nothing, what can possibly go wrong when both of us will be there keeping an eye on him?'

'Exactly, so let's stop fussing about this and let things happen as they happen. Now, how much longer do we have until they come home?' Severus asked with an odd glitter in his eyes.

Remus turned and looked at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece. 'A good hour I'd wager.'

'So we have some time until you need get supper ready,' Severus asked.

'Have something in mind do you, Professor Snape?' Remus asked.

Severus smiled seductively and wrapped his arms round his lover's waist. 'Indeed I do, Professor Lupin,' he said huskily, his black eyes glistening with heated desire.

Remus wrapped his arms round Severus' neck and sighed in contentment. He could never get enough of these precious few intimate moments with his soul mate, lately they were harder and harder to come by. 'Professor, eh? I think I already like the sound of that!' he grinned then leant in to kiss his mate passionately. The world was soon forgotten as they rekindled a love that had only grown stronger with time.


	3. Birthday Chats and Owl Posts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

**Chapter Three: Birthday Chats and Owl Posts**

 

‘We’re back!’ Harry called out as he and Sirius walked through the back door into the kitchen.

‘How did it go? Looks like you’re in one piece,’ Remus said with a nervous smile.

‘You worry too much, Moony. I told you I would take good care of him,’ Sirius said smugly.

‘It was great, Dad! He wouldn’t let me go too high, but it was still pretty awesome,’ Harry said sitting down at the table.

‘No sitting, young man. Go get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready,’ Remus said eyeing the dirt marks on Harry’s hands and face.

‘Where’s Father?’ Harry asked and quickly got to his feet.

‘In the shower. He’ll be down shortly, so off with you,’ Remus said and watched as Harry scampered off. He turned to Sirius, a questioning look on his face. ‘So how did it really go?’

Sirius sat down in the chair Harry had just vacated. Glancing at the door he pulled out his wand and quickly threw up a silencing spell around the kitchen, just to be safe. ‘What can I say, kid’s a natural. Jamie didn’t do half as well when he first started flying as Harry did.’

‘He’s really that good?’ Remus asked sceptically.

Sirius nodded. ‘He’s that good, and he only got fifty feet up. I can see him on a Quidditch Pitch now, he’d make a good Chaser although I’m inclined to think he’ll be a better Seeker as he’s much shorter than James was at his age.’

‘Well he won’t get the chance to find out as first years never make the house team,’ Remus said as he gave Sirius an once-over. ‘Go wash up yourself, you’re a right mess.’

Sirius muttered. ‘Fine, I don’t want to spoil his big day by having you angry at me over a little dirt. What’s for dinner?’

‘You’ll find out when it’s on the table. Soon as Severus is ready we’ll eat,’ Remus replied.

‘I can’t believe I’m beholden to that git. Eat when he’s ready indeed,’ he said sullenly.

‘Don’t forget that if it wasn’t for him I most likely wouldn’t be here now,’ Remus said sharply.

‘I know, I know, I feel guilty enough about what happened back then,’ Sirius said in remorse.

Remus sighed and put a hand on Sirius’s shoulder. ‘No, Padfoot, it wasn’t your fault. I wanted to survive on my own so badly that I refused to listen to anyone. By the time I realised how bad things really were for my kind it was too late, I had already fallen too deeply into the darkness. Taking Harry that night was the only way I could think of to make amends to James and Lily. I just hope that one day they can forgive me as you did,’ he said quietly.

Sirius put his hand over Remus’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. ‘Snape can be an annoying Slytherin hard-arse, but I am forever grateful to him for saving you and Harry when I know he didn’t have to. We’ve got to see the best parts of Harry's life so far, and I don’t think anyone could have done a better job raising him then we have,’ Sirius replied firmly.

‘I can’t believe he’s eleven already,’ Remus said. ‘Time’s flown by much too quickly, Padfoot.’

‘Only because you’re dwelling on what should have been, instead of enjoying the moment. Even though at first I was against what you and Snape wanted for him, I know now it was the best thing that ever happened … and that goes for all of us,’ Sirius said.

‘James and Lily should have been here to see him grow up. We did do the right thing when we took him away instead of letting him go to his family, didn’t we?’ Remus asked.

‘Would you have preferred him to be raised by that magic hating sister of Lily’s? I don’t even want to think about what Harry would have been like, it’d be too horrifying,’ Sirius shuddered.

‘Knowing Petunia and that oafish husband of hers they probably would have locked their “freak” nephew away in some dark, dank cubbyhole for the rest of his life,’ Remus said in disgust. ‘You’re right, Harry is definitely much better off with us.’

‘Exactly. I have to admit keeping his birth name was a risk, though fortunately you managed to pull that off,’ Sirius said.

‘It was lucky I remembered that conversation the four of us had before we left Hogwarts. We told the very few Wizards we kept in touch with that we all had decided that whichever one of us had a boy first we would name him Harry. Since I wasn’t close to James the last two years before he died it wasn’t all that hard to act surprised when Severus and I were told that Lily had a kid at the same time we did. And as neither of us knew the other had a son we ended up both naming him Harry,’ Remus said.

‘Oh … I remember now why James liked the name so much! Remember in seventh year he wouldn’t stop listening to that song “Cat’s in the Cradle” by that folk singer Harry Chapin? I still love that song,’ Sirius said fondly. ‘Anyway, have you two come up with a plan for hiding Harry's scar whilst at school?’

‘We’ve already decided to use an Abscondus Charm. As far as the rest, we still have time before school starts to come up with feasible stories for any other questions that may come up,’ Remus said.

Sirius nodded. ‘Sounds as if you have it covered, just let me know if you need any ideas, you know I’m a great story-teller,’ Sirius grinned and with a stretch he got up from the table.

‘We’ll let you know if we do. Now go wash up, Severus should be out of the shower by now so we’ll be eating shortly,’ Remus said as he put a few last minute touches on the food.

‘Mm, smells divine, can't wait to eat!’ he said and without another word he cancelled the silencing spell and headed out the kitchen door.

An hour later everyone was sitting comfortably around the kitchen room table; all of Harry’s favourite foods had been prepared, though not much food was left now that dinner was winding down. Sirius had magically created a banner saying “Happy 11th Birthday Harry!” which was hanging from the ceiling. On it were small golden snitches singing “Happy Birthday to You” softly so as not to disturb anyone. A three-layered yellow cake with chocolate icing was being sliced and passed around the table, whilst Harry’s gifts were waiting patiently on a small side table.

‘So how did it go this afternoon, son?’ Severus asked.

‘It was wonderful!’ Harry said beaming. ‘I went up fifty feet!’

‘Fifty?’ Severus said and looked at Sirius darkly. ‘That is far too high for your first time,’ he said in a controlled voice.

‘He’s a natural, Snape. Just like someone else I used to know,’ Sirius replied coolly.

‘He came home in one piece, Severus, and he had a great time, that’s all that matters,’ Remus said eyeing both his friend and his lover with a “we-can-discuss-this-later” look. Smiling he turned to Harry and said, ‘Your uncle can take you out tomorrow if you like.’

‘I’d love that!’ Harry said rapturously. ‘Can we go again tomorrow, Uncle Padfoot?’

Sirius shook his head. ‘Sorry kiddo, I have some errands to run. The day after I’m all freed up though, that all right?’

‘Sure, I can wait until then,’ Harry nodded. Turning to Severus he asked, ‘Will you still be here tomorrow, Father, or you do you have to return to the school after dinner?’

‘I will be here. I was thinking that we should go over to Diagon Alley and see about getting your school supplies,’ Severus said.

‘Oh … so soon?’ Harry asked hesitantly, his gaze focused on his plate. ‘But I haven’t even got an owl yet. What if I don’t get one? Then anything we buy would be a waste.’

Remus and Severus exchanged a look between them. ‘Don’t you want to go to Hogwarts, Harry?’ Remus asked curiously.

‘I do … and don’t,’ Harry said uncertainly. ‘Magic is fun and all … but going to Hogwarts means leaving home. Everyone from my primary will be going to the state secondary nearby, so I’d have to leave my friends behind. Plus I won’t hardly get to see Uncle Padfoot or you, and I don’t know if I’d want to be away from home so long,’ he sighed.

‘Actually, there’s something I need to discuss with you. I was going to wait, but now seems the best time to bring this up,’ Remus said and looked at Severus hesitantly.

‘Yes, I think now is the perfect time to discuss this,’ Severus nodded. ‘Harry, how would you like it if your dad were to come to Hogwarts with us?’

Harry blinked in confusion. ‘Come with us? But how?’ he asked.

‘Oi, what’s this all about, Moony?’ Sirius asked curiously.

‘Well …’ Remus began, ‘I was thinking about taking on a position at the school.’

‘You’re kidding, what on earth would you teach?’ Sirius asked in surprise.

‘Muggle Studies,’ Severus replied. ‘Quirrel is being transferred so we need a replacement. I know Harry would enjoy having us both at the school, and Remus is already accustomed to teaching so I suggested he speak to Dumbledore on the position.’

‘Remus, you’re a substitute teacher at a primary school, not a professor. There’s also the small fact that you hardly use magic anymore. You’re been out of touch with the Wizarding World for years, how will you manage to live and work in it again?’ Sirius asked sceptically.

‘I’ll manage,’ Remus said firmly. ‘Severus will get me updated, and if I’m accepted I’d still have a month to gather up a proper curriculum.’

‘Dad, what about your transformations? Who will teach classes for you the next day?’ Harry asked curiously.

‘I will,’ Severus said.

‘You?’ Sirius asked in shock. ‘Don’t make me laugh!’

‘For your information, you pain in the arse mutt, I’ve lived in the Muggle world long enough to know that I can manage to teach a class on the subject when the need calls for it,’ Severus replied coldly.

‘Sirius, don’t be a prat, you know he certainly can cover my classes for me,’ Remus snapped.

‘It’s not fair that you all can say bad words and I can’t,’ Harry said resentfully.

‘That’s because properly raised eleven year olds do not use such words,’ Severus replied. ‘At any rate, how would you feel if your dad did work at the school? Would it bother you?’

‘Not at all! It’d be really nice to have you both there, and I’ll be much less home-sick that way. You’ll come visit me too, won’t you Uncle Padfoot?’ Harry asked and looked anxiously at Sirius.

‘Just try and keep me away!’ Sirius grinned. ‘I promise to visit as often as I can.’

‘Well then, I believe this matter is settled. I shall post an owl off to Dumbledore as soon as we finish dinner, I’m sure will hear back from him by morning,’ Severus said, the tone of his voice closing the subject. ‘Now, how does that trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow sound?’

‘Sounds much better,’ Harry said then suddenly he thought about something else. ‘Do … do you think … maybe … whilst we’re there … I could get an animal … to take to school with me?’ he asked hesitantly.

‘I don’t see why not,’ Remus said. ‘What type of animal would you want? I believe you can bring a cat, owl, or frog.’

‘Oh … only those?’ Harry asked dejectedly.

‘What else were you thinking of, son?’ Severus asked.

‘Well … umm … I was thinking of … perhaps … a snake?’ Harry asked fidgeting a bit.

The three adults looked at each other in surprise then Remus and Severus exchanged an odd glance between them. ‘A snake?’ Severus asked in a strange tone of voice.

‘Snakes are wonderful, Father! Besides, you know I don’t really like cats or frogs, and since we already have Hedwig I don’t need an owl, so can’t I bring something else?’ Harry asked.

‘Well … I suppose I could talk to Dumbledore about it. I believe one of the Weasley children has a rat he brings with him, so a snake shouldn’t be too much of a bother. I will see what I can do,’ Severus said quietly and again glanced at Remus.

‘Thanks, Father!’ Harry said brightly, oblivious to the looks his parents were still giving each other. ‘What else will I need for school … do you know?’

‘I’m sure things have changed a bit since we went to school, but I’d imagine you’ll need the usual books and assorted equipment. Since we don’t have the list yet we’ll have to ask around the shops,’ Remus said and looked around in surprise as a loud rap echoed through the room.

‘Is anyone expecting a post?’ Sirius asked as he got up and opened the window the sound was coming from.

‘Not that I’m aware of,’ Remus said. ‘You?’ he asked looking at Severus.

‘I do not believe so,’ Severus said shaking his head.

‘Let’s see, what do we have here?’ Sirius asked as he took the post from the owl’s talons. The owl hooted then took off as Sirius walked over to the table and sat back down. He said nothing as he took a few moments to examine the wax seal that was on the back of the letter.

‘Well who’s it for, Siri?’ Remus asked.

‘I’m not sure … but I think … .why yes, it’s for …’ Sirius said and glanced round the table, his gaze settling on Harry. ‘You!’ he grinned and held out the envelope.

‘Me?’ Harry asked in astonishment. Reaching out he took the letter from his uncle. He looked at the front then the back, and when he did his eyes lit up with joy. ‘It’s from Hogwarts!’

‘So it would seem. Why don’t you open it up and see what it says?’ Severus asked.

Harry nodded and turned the envelope over, looking at it in awe. It read as follows:

 **Mr H. Lupin-Snape**  
**25 Dunworth Mews #3**  
**Notting Hill**  
**London, UK**

Opening it carefully Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, unfolded it then read out loud:

 

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster** : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Lupin-Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

 

‘July 31st? But that’s tomorrow!’ Harry exclaimed in horror. ‘How can I reply by tomorrow?’

‘Don’t worry, son, I will see to it that your reply gets there on time,’ Severus said.

He went over to the open the window, held his arm out and whistled softly. Moments later a snowy white owl with grey patches flew in and settled on his arm. He gently patted the owl’s head and gave her over to Remus then went into the kitchen. He came out with a treat which the owl took graciously, and when she was finished eating she gave out a small “whoot?” and looked at Severus expectantly.

‘Hold on, Hedwig, I have a letter I need you to bring to Dumbledore,’ he said. Hedwig waited patiently for her owner to write his note and tie it to her leg. ‘Haste this as best you can girl,’ he said, and with a parting “whoot” Hedwig flew out the window and Severus closed it behind her. ‘There, all settled,’ Severus smiled.

‘Thanks, Father!’ Harry said.

‘I believe your item list is also in there, Harry?’ Remus asked. ‘Let’s hear what you’ll need.’

Harry looked in the envelope again and pulled out a second piece of parchment. ‘Here it is,’ he said. Opening it up, he read out loud:

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day-wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name-tags

 

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

‘Well, they seem to want quite a lot don’t they,’ Remus said taking the list from Harry to look over. ‘At least there’s a course book I can use should I be accepted, and we already have a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions for your father’s class.’

‘It’s all going to be very expensive, isn’t it,’ Harry said worriedly.

‘Let’s not worry about that, Harry, not on your special day, all right? ’ Remus said.

Harry nodded. ‘All right, Dad,’ he said, though is tone of voice wasn’t as convinced. ‘Since we’re done eating, can I open my gifts now?’ he asked, changing the subject best he could.

‘Of course you can!’ Sirius said brightly. ‘Go on and open ‘em up!’

Harry grinned and with a nod from his parents tore into his presents. Though there weren’t many, he was very happy with what he ended up with. Severus had got him a set of crystal potion phials, something that Harry couldn’t wait to try out. The class he was looking forwards to the most was potions; he was excellent in that subject, not surprisingly considering he had a Potion’s Master as a father. With all the new things he’d need though, he hoped his new phials would last a very long time.

From Remus he got some new clothes (which as he’d hit a growth spurt again were sorely needed), as well as the complete set of The Dragonriders of Pern books he’d been pining over. He’d been eyeing them at the local book-shop for a while, though he hadn’t wanted to spend his small weekly allowance on them yet. He was saving his money to get presents for everyone for the winter holidays, so the books were something he was going to really enjoy.

From Sirius he received a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, two books that Harry had read so often that his old copies had become frayed and tattered. It was also one less school-book his parents would have to buy, so he was grateful for the gift. Sirius had also given him his Nimbus 2000 a few days ago, though it was with a pang of regret that Harry realised he wouldn’t be allowed to take his new broom to Hogwarts so he hoped he would get in as much time on it now whilst he could.

‘Wow, thank you, I love them all!’ Harry said as he gazed happily at his gifts. ‘This is the best birthday I’ve ever had. Not only did I get great things … I learned how to fly … and I’m going to Hogwarts!’ he beamed happily.

‘Why don’t you get your pyjamas on then we’ll set up the Super Nintendo. I believe I still owe you a beating from the last time we played that football game of yours,’ Sirius said.

‘Why do the Yanks call it soccer instead of football, Uncle Padfoot?’ Harry asked curiously.

‘I don’t rightly know, Harry, I never really thought about it,’ Sirius shrugged. ‘Go on, I’ll meet you in the salon.’ Harry nodded and picking up his gifts he sprinted out the kitchen door. As soon as he was gone Sirius placed a silencing spell on the room and picked up the item list, looking it over carefully. ‘He’s right you know, it’s going to be expensive. Prices have gone up on most of these things. Are you two sure you can manage all of this?’

‘We’ll pick up what we can second-hand, Sirius, it won’t be a problem,’ Remus said.

‘I can help you,’ Sirius said. ‘You know I have plenty sitting in Gringotts.’

‘And how would you be able to do that? If you want to waltz in and take a withdrawal from your vault be my guest. I dare say you shan’t get far before someone from the Ministry shows up,’ Severus said dryly whilst cleaning things off the table. ‘You are still a wanted criminal, Black, and I do not want my son to lose his “uncle” because you decided to play heroics.’

‘All right, since I can’t give you anything from Gringotts let me at least give you some Muggle funds to exchange,’ Sirius replied.

‘Don’t start you two, not tonight,’ Remus said tiredly as he began to wash what was piled in the sink. ‘I just wish they had believed us all those years ago, Padfoot. We did the best we could, it just wasn’t enough I’m afraid,’ he sighed.

‘I know, Moony, I’m not angry about that. I should have known that testimony from Albus would outweigh testimony from the both of you,’ Sirius said.

‘Since you never told him about the switch he had to give his word that you were the Potters Secret-keeper. Then there was the fact that Pettigrew had disappeared by then, so there went any proof Remus and I tried to offer up towards your innocence. And your little escape from Azkaban did not help your case in the least I might add,’ Severus said.

‘What was I supposed to do? I wasn’t about to accept being locked up when I was completely innocent of killing James and Lily. That place is horrible, it took me weeks to stop feeling chilled and depressed, and I was only there a week!’ Sirius shivered.

‘Only a week?’ Severus muttered. ‘Try spending six months rotting away in that god-forsaken place. See how you feel afterwards,’ he said icily.

‘That’s enough!’ Remus said angrily, glaring at both of them. ‘I don’t need to be reminded of the fact I almost lost both of you because of … of …’ he trailed off. His eyes suddenly glazed over, his breathing became harsh, and his body began shaking.

‘Moony?’ Sirius asked in concern.

‘Remy,’ Severus said quietly as he reached out and wrapped his arms round Remus’s waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. ‘You’re safe now … I promise … come back to me … please …’ he whispered tenderly as he held the werewolf’s trembling body.

Sirius looked away guiltily. He knew Remus went into these odd episodes that drew him back into the past. For all that Sirius had been through over the years, he couldn’t even begin to imagine the nightmares Remus carried with him from back then. Although an episode like this hadn’t happened in a while, it was clear the pressures of the day were taking its toll. Only Severus was ever to be able to break Remus out of whatever it was he experienced during these moments, for that Sirius admitted he was grateful to the dark-haired man.

‘Look, let me help you with Harry’s school things, just this once,’ Sirius said quietly.

Severus shook his head. ‘No, Black. If you want to send Harry presents during the year that’s fine, but I will not accept a direct hand-out.’

‘You know I have more than enough Muggle funds because of what I do, you can at least do this for Harry’s sake,’ Sirius argued.

‘I’ve told you time and time again that we will not accept charity, not even from you,’ Severus said sharply. ‘As it happens, a few days ago I made arrangements with the Potion Master’s Journal to review various potions they feature, and if Remus is accepted that will bring in more than enough income to satisfy what will be needed.’

‘People really read articles about potions?’ Sirius asked sceptically.

‘Yes, Sirius, they do,’ Remus said snapping out of his trance. Giving Severus a quick hug he went over and busied himself at the sink. ‘I know you mean well, but it’s our decision.’

‘I hate that you both choose to live pay-packet to pay-packet. James and Lily had a vault, have you tried to locate it?’ Sirius asked.

‘Of course,’ Severus replied. ‘Dumbledore holds the key, as if anyone else would have it?’

‘So why don’t you just ask him for it, Snape?’ Sirius asked.

‘And pray tell how would I do that exactly?’ Severus asked irritably. ‘I cannot just walk up to him and ask for the key to the Potter’s vault just as you please.’

‘Sirius, you know it would raise too much suspicion. Everyone knows Severus was supposed to have hated them, so Albus would have no reason to give him the key,’ Remus said.

‘All right, then why don’t you ask for it, Remus?’ Sirius asked.

‘I can’t ruddy well do that either,’ Remus snapped. ‘You know there was too much suspicion about me. I would be putting all of us at risk if I were to approach Albus about this.’

‘It’s not fair, Harry’s entitled to the fortune they had,’ Sirius said.

‘Life isn’t fair, I thought you knew that by now,’ Severus said dryly.

‘I know that you stupid git. Do you think I would still be on the run, hiding out as a blasted dog or being forced into using Disillusionment Charms and disguises, if life was fair?’ Sirius asked crossly. ‘He’s still entitled to his share; I won’t give up until he somehow gets it.’

‘Sirius, please, there’s nothing we can do about it so just stop talking,’ Remus said wearily.

‘Fine,’ Sirius grumbled. ‘Now what’s this all about Harry wanting a snake?’

Remus and Severus suddenly looked uncomfortable. ‘We should tell him,’ Remus said.

Severus shrugged. ‘As you wish, though I’m not so sure it’s a good idea.’

‘In case you’ve both forgotten I’m his uncle … I mean God-father … whatever. Point is, if there’s something going on with him I deserve to know,’ Sirius said.

‘What it comes down to is … well … that is to say … oh hell, you tell him,’ Remus said looking at his lover.

Severus sighed and nodded. ‘It would seem that Harry has an affinity with snakes.’

‘An affinity? What the hell does that mean?’ Sirius asked.

‘He’s a Parselmouth, Sirius,’ Remus said.

Sirius blinked in confusion, the information registering in his mind. ‘He … he speaks Parseltongue? Are you sure?’ he asked in shock.

‘Quite sure,’ Severus nodded. ‘He’s not aware we know, as it is we only found out by chance when we took him to the London Zoo last month. He thought we weren’t paying attention …’

‘But we were,’ Remus finished. ‘When we got to the Reptile House it was practically empty, there were only these two rather loud boys banging on the glass of the cages. Harry avoided them by going to the other side of the room, but when they left Harry went over to one of the cages they boys had been beating on and we heard him talking to a boa constrictor … and it was answering him back.’

‘And you’re sure they were talking to each other?’ Sirius asked.

‘We know Parseltongue when we hear it, Black. The Dark Lord spoke to his snake often enough that we can recognise it for what it is instantly.’

‘How could this happen?’ Sirius asked in confusion. ‘You don’t think he inherited it, do you?’

‘From Lily it is unlikely, she was Muggle-born,’ Severus said. ‘From James … it’s possible. We know the Potter family was descended from one of the Peverells, which – albeit distantly – is the same family the Dark Lord was descended from.’

‘James was also related to my family, but that doesn’t make me a Parselmouth, Snape,’ Sirius snapped. ‘I refuse to believe that even though there is a distant – and I mean VERY distant – blood tie between the two families that Harry could have inherited this.’

‘Well, if it’s not from blood, then it could be something to do with Harry’s scar,’ Remus said.

Severus thought on that a moment. ‘Admittedly his scar has very old dark magic embedded into it, I know because when he was younger I tested it myself. My guess is that whatever spell was used to try and kill Harry, which I assume was the Avada Kedavra, somehow it back-fired causing Harry to absorb some of the Dark Lord’s powers. Given their blood-lines such a thing could have enhanced whatever powers Harry would naturally have been born with.’

‘Now that sounds more plausible than him inheriting it from James,’ Sirius replied.

‘Whatever the case may be, we will have to tell him that we know about this particular talent and impress on him how vital it is he doesn’t reveal it to anyone at the school,’ Remus said.

‘On that I agree, it’ll be bad news if that got out. He’s going to have a rough enough time having you teaching him, Snape,’ Sirius said.

‘Which reminds me … Severus, when you owled Albus earlier did you mention me to him?’ Remus asked.

Severus nodded. ‘I told him I will be bringing you to the school for an interview in two days.’

‘I have to go to Hogwarts?’ Remus asked in surprise.

‘How else will you have your interview, Remus?’ Severus asked raising an eyebrow. ‘You don’t very well want him to come here do you?’

‘No, of course not,’ Remus said shaking his head and turned to look at Sirius ‘You said you’ll be free that day right?’

Sirius nodded. ‘Sure thing, I’ll be more than happy to watch Harry.’

‘It’s settled then,’ Severus said. ‘I doubt it will take too long for the interview.’

‘Take all the time you want. I love spending the day with my nephew,’ Sirius grinned.

‘Of course you do, you are his favourite person after all,’ Remus chuckled. ‘On that note, if I recall he’s waiting for you in the salon, so I’d hurry up before he picks the best team.’

Sirius groaned. ‘I doubt I’ll ever win against him in these sort of games, especially if it’s football. I never understood what he sees in such a boring sport.’

‘He likes that “boring sport” so please don’t put him down for it, Sirius. Now go have some fun, we’ll be in shortly,’ Remus said, and watched as his friend headed into the salon. Turning back to Severus he said wearily, ‘A snake … he wants a snake.’

Severus sighed. ‘He’s a smart kid, Remy, I’m sure he will not do anything to make things harder on him then they will be.’

‘You don’t really believe he’s Slytherin’s heir, do you, Sev?’ Remus asked worriedly.

Severus shook his head. ‘I am more inclined to believe it was merely transference, something I am sure Voldemort did not intend to happen. We shall have to keep a closer eye on him whilst he’s at school in order to see which side his powers develop on.’

‘Now that he’s going to Hogwarts he will be around magic of all sorts. anything can happen I reckon,’ Remus nodded in agreement. ‘I hope we’re doing the right thing, now that his letter’s come I’m feeling a little strange about all of this. I’m just glad he enjoyed tonight, somehow I get the feeling that before long things are going to drastically change … maybe not for the better either,’ he said shivering slightly.

‘Things will happen as they happen, Remy,’ Severus said softly, giving him a quick kiss of reassurance. ‘Now, let’s go see just how bad our son can beat Black.’

Remus grinned. ‘You can be so cruel sometimes.’

‘Only sometimes?’ Severus smirked. ‘Do not let my students hear you say that.’

‘What, and ruin a perfectly good reputation?’ Remus laughed. ‘Don’t worry your secrets are safe with me … though are you ready for what will happen come September? Ready for what they will say about us?’ Remus asked worriedly.

‘I could care less what the staff might say, and if any student compromises our private life, they’ll wish they hadn’t,’ Severus said with a wicked grin.

‘You’re incorrigible,’ Remus laughed.

‘You would not care for me any other way,’ Severus replied.

‘Oh really, and when did I say that I cared for you in the first place?’ Remus shot back.

Severus looked down at an imaginary watch. ‘I believe you’re right, you haven’t said anything in the past few hours,’ he said in rebuke.

‘Well then, I reckon I’ll have to do something about that, hmm? As it happens I do love you, you silly git. Now go watch Sirius get his arse kicked, you’ll enjoy that,’ he grinned.

Severus nodded. ‘That will certain be entertaining,’ he agreed then placed a tender kiss on Remus’s forehead. ‘Remus … you know that I … that is … what I feel … for you ...’ he said quietly.

‘It’s all right, I know you can’t say the words out loud. I’ve never asked you to, and I never will. What I know you feel in your heart for me and Harry, even for Sirius, is more than enough to keep me satisfied,’ he said lovingly.

Severus went over and hugged Remus, holding him close. ‘How did I get so lucky to find you,’ he said softly.

‘I think we’re all lucky, Severus, in having each other,’ Remus said with a contented sigh. ‘Today marks a new decade in our lives, and I have a feeling we’re in for quite a ride.’

Severus chuckled. ‘On that I whole-heartedly agree. Now come, Remy, forgo putting away the rest of the dishes, and let’s both go watch just how badly Black will lose.’

‘Like father like son, you both have to be the best, don’t you,’ Remus said dryly.

‘Would you expect anything less? He is my son after all,’ Severus smirked.

‘Poor Sirius, he never stands a chance in video games … or much else it seems. I really wish things could be different, he doesn’t deserve what they’ve done to him,’ Remus said.

‘Maybe one day things can be changed. I don’t know how, but you never know,’ Severus said as he cancelled the silencing spell Sirius had put up earlier.

‘Who knows what the future holds as you say,’ Remus said with a thoughtful smile then together they left the kitchen. As the evening ended, Harry of course the victor over Sirius, all four people in the Lupin-Snape household felt that it had been a perfect end to a perfect day.


	4. A Day in Diagon Alley

**Chapter Four: A Day in Diagon Alley**

 

‘Get a move on, slow-poke, we’re running late! And don’t forget to wear your robe this time!’ Remus called out as he glanced at the kitchen clock with a slight frown.

‘Coming, Dad!’ Harry yelled back then moments later rushed into the kitchen.

He was wearing a black robe that was a bit too short and sported patches in quite a few places, a pair of faded denim jeans, and an equally faded yellow tee shirt printed with the words “Capsule Corp” splashed across it. In his hand was a pair of well-worn trainers, which he placed on top of the table.

‘Morning!’ Harry said cheerfully as he sat down at the table.

‘Shoes off the table, you know better,’ Remus said giving Harry a stern look as he placed a bowl down on the table. ‘Eat up, it’s going to be a long day.’

‘Aw, not semolina again!’ Harry whined as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. ‘Can’t I have something else?’

‘If you’d woken up on time you could have. Since you didn’t, semolina it is,’ Remus replied.

‘Where’s the jam? And the sugar?’ Harry asked.

‘Here,’ Remus said, putting the brightly coloured jars on the table. ‘Now eat. Your father should be back shortly then we’ll go.’

‘Father isn’t here?’ Harry asked in surprise as he began to stir in some of the strawberry jam, along with what looked like an awful lot of sugar.

‘You’re going to lose your teeth one of these days. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t already,’ Remus said in rebuke as Harry placed another spoonful of sugar on his semolina. ‘We can’t afford the dentist, so please try to cut down on the sweets please.’

‘Sorry, Dad, but this stuff’s nasty, got to cover the taste of it somehow,’ Harry said putting yet another spoonful of jam into the bowl. ‘So ‘here’d Fa’her go?’ he asked between bites of his breakfast.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s impolite and you could choke,’ Remus said. ‘He got a Floo call early this morning from the Potion Master’s Journal office about signing some papers.’

‘He promised he’d be here,’ Harry pouted.

‘He will be,’ Remus said, his eyes once more falling on the kitchen clock. ‘Now stop pouting and eat, we don’t have time for dilly-dallying.’

‘Fine, I’m eating,’ Harry said with a sniff and poked at his food. ‘Ugg, this stuff is awful even with sugar and jam.’

‘It’s good for you so stop grousing,’ Remus said and sipped at the cup of coffee he’d poured for himself. Severus hated the stuff, but Remus had found it to his liking when they’d been on a trip to America a few years before.

‘Can I have some coffee?’ Harry asked whilst gazing wistfully at Remus’s mug.

‘In about six years perhaps, when it won’t bounce you off the walls more than you do already,’ Remus said dryly. ‘Just eat please, Harry.’

Harry sighed, poked at his food, and then without further argument finished his breakfast. Twenty minutes later they stood in front of the fireplace, no Severus in sight. Remus glanced at his wristwatch and tapped his foot, whilst Harry stared down a small yellow mason-ware jar with cows painted on it that was sitting on the mantelpiece.

‘Is Father coming or not?’ Harry asked impatiently.

Remus sighed. ‘Suppose not. All right, let’s get a move on, and Harry, be careful, I really don’t want to have to chase you down again today. Last time you nearly gave Mr Borgin a heart attack when you rather loudly popped up in his shop grate,’ Remus scolded.

‘Sorry about that, but I like his place; he’s got some really neat things on display there. Can we stop in and see him this trip?’ Harry asked.

‘Perhaps next time, this trip is for your supplies,’ Remus replied as he took down the jar, opened it, and held it out. ‘Now speak clearly, I am not in the mood for theatrics today.’

‘All right,’ Harry said as he grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. He knew the conversation was at an end, Remus’ tone of voice had left no more room for discussion. Stepping into the fireplace, he dropped his powder down, called out “Diagon Alley!” and was off.

Remus took a pinch of powder as well, put the jar back, and then was off himself. A few minutes later he was stepping into the brightly lit alleyway that served as the hub of the Diagon Alley Floo Network. He brushed himself off and looked around anxiously for Harry, worried when he couldn’t find him. He breathed a sigh of relief, however, when he heard “Dad, over here!” and quickly went over to where Harry was standing.

‘Sorry, they made me move,’ Harry said pointing towards the Ministry officials that were in charge of the Floo system. ‘A group from Inverness is due to arrive any moment,’ Harry said peering back into the alley in the hopes of spotting the colourful group of Scotsmen.

‘That’s fine, I’m just glad you made it to the right grate for a change,’ Remus said. He pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket of his rather tattered, patched, and frayed brown robe and looked it over carefully. ‘Looks like we’ll have to go to Gringotts before anywhere else, come on then,’ he said as he put the paper back into his pocket.

They made their way over to the large white building with little trouble. Harry stayed close to Remus; the goblins always made him nervous, though he’d always done his best to put on a brave front and stay alert. His parents had always been exceedingly overprotective when they would visit Diagon Alley, though now and again whilst they were running errands they allowed him to stay at a small alchemist’s shop in Knockturn Alley, and that was only because his parents knew the owner very well. Harry liked those days; the man who ran it was always coming up with funny stories or showing him how to brew interesting potions.

The other two places he enjoyed best was Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley, and Flourish & Blott’s in Diagon Alley, mainly because those were the only places his parents took him to when they came here, not counting the bank and occasional stops at the ice cream parlour. Even when they were out and about in London Harry had been closely monitored by his parents, though this summer because of Remus teaching a few extra classes at his primary he had been allowed to go to football practice on his own – as long as he made no other stops there and back of course.

It was his uncle that let him be really free to explore things. Sirius took him everywhere on their days out; from the touristy spots his parents hated, to the seedier sides of London where danger always seemed to lurk. His uncle never shied away from anyone or anything. He had a wide range of contacts from rich to poor that he dealt with routinely, although Harry still didn’t know exactly what his uncle did for a living. Remus had once mentioned something about Sirius importing and exporting things, but what those “things” were was never said. Harry had a strong suspicion that a lot of what Sirius did was illegal, not that he cared really since he knew that certain things his parents had hidden in the house probably weren’t legal either.

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Remus took him by the arm as they made their way over to the “Muggle - Wizard Money Exchange Booth.” Remus quickly did his change overs then they made their way over to the main desk, the family's vault key in hand. Harry didn’t pay much attention to anything else until they got into the cart; it was the only thing in the bank that he could say he enjoyed immensely.

‘Awesome, I love this thing!’ Harry said excitedly as he grabbed onto the side rail bar.

Remus didn’t have a chance to respond as the cart took off at breakneck speed. To Harry’s delight he managed to catch a glimpse of the dragons that guarded the more important vaults. Finally, the cart slowed and they pulled up at the Lupin-Snape family vault.

‘Vault four hundred and twenty-three,’ the goblin said getting out, Remus following though Harry opted to stay in the cart.

When the door opened Harry peeked inside, and as he did he felt a pang of guilt. It seemed that every time he came here the few piles of coins inside grew smaller and smaller. He watched as Remus took half the Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles that were left and placed them into a small black velvet bag tied around his waist. They were moving again before Harry could say anything, but as soon as they left the bank, he turned to Remus with a regretful look in his eyes.

‘Dad?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes, son?’ Remus asked.

‘I was thinking … maybe I should stay home and go to state instead. I really don’t mind, and it won’t cost nearly as much as sending me to Hogwarts,’ Harry said quietly.

‘No, your father and I want you to go to Hogwarts, all right? Chin up, soon you’ll be making new friends and learning all sorts of interesting things,’ Remus smiled and gave him a quick hug of reassurance.

‘Yeah, I’m sure I’ll have loads of fun once I get there,’ Harry said with more excitement then he felt. ‘So … where do we need to go next?’

Remus knew Harry’s enthusiasm was for show, after all these years he could read every mood the boy had. He knew Harry was having some qualms, though Remus hoped that once he settled in he’d become more accustomed to his new life and stop worrying so much.

‘Well, let’s see what we have here,’ Remus said and pulled out the supply list. ‘Luckily you already have your phials, and your uncle gave you a set of scales and a telescope for the holidays last year so that’s not needed. You’ll need a new cauldron, however, I don’t want you using any of your father’s, not with what he brews in them. We’ll pop round and get that first,’ Remus said, manoeuvring Harry off towards Potage’s Cauldron shop.

‘Can I get a collapsible one?’ Harry asked when they got inside.

Remus shook his head. ‘Not this year,’ he said then turned to the man at the counter. ‘One pewter cauldron, standard size two please.’

The man at the counter nodded then went off to the back and returning a few moments later. ‘That’ll be 15 Galleons,’ the man said gruffly. Remus paid the man and led Harry back outside, checking over the list again. ‘Flourish and Blott’s next,’ he said.

Harry nodded and led the way eagerly. He wished he had time today to browse the various books on curses and hexes, though his favourites were the ones that would bark, bite, and scratch at you if you didn’t know the right way to handle them. When he got inside he spotted the owner and waved at him.

‘Good morning, Mr Blott!’ Harry called out.

‘And good morning to you, young man!’ Mr Blott called out in return, smiling at the boy. ‘Can I interest you in a book about vampires? If not I have some books on Boggarts and Ghouls that might tickle your fancy?’

‘Sorry, Mr Blott,’ Remus said stepping up to the counter, ‘we’re here for his first year books today, nothing else.’

‘Ah, is it that time already? Why I remember when my son began Hogwarts -’ Blott began.

‘School books, Mr Blott. We're in a hurry today,’ Remus cut in. He knew all too well that once the man got going on his stories it would be an hour or more before they’d leave and Remus didn’t want to waste the time right now. ‘We don’t need Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, or One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, we already have those.’

‘Of course, of course, I take it you want these second-hand, Mr Lupin?’ Mr Blott asked kindly.

‘Yes, please,’ Remus nodded.

Twenty minutes later Remus was paying the man what seemed like an exorbitant amount of coins despite the fact they were used books. As Blott began wrapping up Harry’s textbooks, a book in the “Second-Hand Books Section” Harry had had his eye on called Death Omens: What To Do When You Know The Worst Is Coming made its way into the pile. Remus tried to protest but Mr Blott said it was a belated birthday gift to one of his favourite customers so Remus could hardly refuse to accept.

After they left, Remus looked at Harry curiously. ‘Whatever did you want that book for?’

Harry glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, not that anyone ever did but he always liked to be sure. When he was satisfied he said, ‘It’s not for me, it’s for Uncle Padfoot. He wants to read up on Grims.’

Remus groaned. ‘That man can be so infuriating sometimes,’ he muttered.

‘Aw, Dad, what’s the point of looking like one if you can’t act like one when occasion calls for it?’ Harry grinned.

‘He keeps that up he won’t have to worry about going back to Azkaban, they’ll just throw him into the nearest Muggle dog pound,’ Remus snorted and looked at the list again. ‘Now then, we still have to get your wand, your school clothes, and you still want to get a snake if I remember correctly?’

Harry nodded. ‘It’s all right isn’t it? Do you think Father can get me permission?’ he asked.

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine,’ Remus said as they headed towards the wand shop. As they passed one of the entrances to Knockturn Alley, Remus stopped and muttered something. ‘Damn! I’m sorry, Harry, I completely forgot that your father asked me to pick up a package he’s been waiting on over at Shyverwretch's. Here, take this,’ he said counting out some Galleons, 'and go get your wand. I’ll meet you at the Magical Menagerie afterwards, and you go straight there, no wandering, got it?’

‘Got it,’ Harry nodded as he took the money and dashed off towards Ollivander's Wand Shop. He heard a little bell go off as he entered the shop, then closing the door he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkened interior. The place smelled peculiar, a combination of old magic, dust, herbs, and trees. The stilled atmosphere reminded Harry of the London library where talking was virtually taboo. He waited at the counter a few moments, though when no one came forwards he called out softly, ‘Hello? Is anyone here?’

‘Well, well, well … now who do we have here hmm? Ahh yes, Professor Snape's son,’ a man said a whispery voice as he came around from one of the bookshelves. The man, clearly Ollivander, put some boxes he had been carrying down on a table and came over to look at Harry in a way that made Harry feel rather nervous.

‘Umm … I need a wand … please,’ Harry said.

‘Of course you do,’ Ollivander said matter-of-factly. ‘Why else would you be here if not for a wand?’

‘Oh … right … of course,’ Harry replied.

‘Are you right or left-handed?’ Ollivander asked peering at Harry closely.

‘I’m right-handed … umm … sir …’ Harry said stepping back a pace.

Taking a tape measure out of his pocket he took Harry’s right arm and held it out. Within seconds, the tape measure began to magically weave here and there as the man’s sharp eyes took in everything. When the tape measure was back in his pocket he went into the back and brought out several boxes, placed them on the counter then looked at Harry curiously.

Taking a wand from one of the boxes Ollivander held it out. ‘Eleven inches, mahogany and dragon heart-string. A strong and powerful wand, pliable, excellent for transfigurations,’ he said. Harry took it hesitantly; he was unsure exactly what to do so he just stood there looking at the wand expectantly. ‘Well? Don’t just stand there; give it a wave, boy!’ Ollivander said impatiently.

‘Oh … sorry,’ Harry mumbled. He waved the wand then jumped back when an entire set of drawers burst out of a cabinet that was behind the counter.

‘No, no, definitely not,’ Ollivander said with a shake of his head then quickly placed another wand in Harry’s hand. ‘Ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair. Swishy, good for charms,’ he said.

Harry waved it and jumped back a second time as a nearby flowerpot burst in half. ‘Sorry again,’ he said and quickly put the wand down on the counter.

‘Try this one — beech-wood and dragon heart-string, nine inches, nice and flexible.’ Harry didn’t even flinch this time as a candle sconce exploded. Before he could move, Ollivander was already placing another wand in his hand.

‘Maple and werewolf hair, seven and half inches, quite whippy.’ A small fish bowl exploded.

‘Ebony and unicorn hair, eight inches, rather springy.’ A chair leg splintered across the room.

‘Hmm, tough one, aren’t you. No matter, there isn’t a wand I can’t place to the witch or wizard. I wonder though … yes that could be it …’ Ollivander said in his wispy voice, then went into the back again. A few moments later he came back, only one box in his hand. He opened the black coloured box, taking out the wand inside reverently. Eyeing Harry he said, ‘Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, but don’t let that fool you, it’s a very powerful wand. In the right hands it could do marvellous things … though in the wrong hands it could easily cause the destruction of all.’

Harry was beginning to think several things at this point. Ollivander was either batty as a loon (which he was thinking was likely), or Harry was just not cut out to find a wand that would suit him. With a sigh of defeat he took the wand, having little expectations other than to hear something else blow up or explode. He was surprised, however, when an odd warmth spread through him down to his very toes and tiny gold and red sparks flew from the tip of the wand.

‘Oh bravo! Well done, well done indeed! Curious … yes … very curious, but never-the-less a good choice,’ Ollivander nodded approvingly.

‘Excuse me, but what’s curious?’ Harry asked puzzled.

Ollivander looked at Harry, a strange expression in his pale eyes. ‘The wand chooses the wizard, it’s not always clear as to why, but it does. Even for those who should never have been allowed to carry a wand, the choice was made,’ he said then looked at Harry intensely. ‘I remember ever wand I’ve ever sold. Every single one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand, gave another feather … only one other. It’s curious that you should be destined for this one, when it’s brother —’

‘Ah, Ollivander, good to see you again,’ a voice called out, effectively cutting off the old man’s next words.

It was a voice Harry instantly recognised and he turned around happily. ‘Father, you made it!’ he said then turned back to Ollivander. ‘I’m sorry, Sir, what were you saying?’

‘I trust you are taking good care of my son, Ollivander?’ Severus asked coolly.

‘I always take good care of my customers, Severus,’ Ollivander nodded. ‘I was just telling your son that I believe he will do great things in the future.’

‘I am quite sure he will,’ Severus replied. He stepped up to the counter, drew some Galleons from his pocket, and placed them down. ‘This should be enough to cover his wand and a polishing kit I believe?’

‘Of course,’ Ollivander nodded. He collected the coins and packed up Harry’s things. ‘You take care of that wand now, young man. Polish it regularly to keep it in good working order.’

‘I will, thank you, Sir,’ Harry said as he took the package.

Ollivander nodded, then looked at Severus. ‘You’re wand is in good order I hope? Ten and half inches, ebony and werewolf hair, springy, good for basics. Though you were never one for “foolish wand waving” were you, Professor,’ he chuckled.

Severus shook his head in amazement. ‘You are a remarkable man to remember such things. That is exactly right, and yes, I take very good care of it,’ Severus nodded as he patted a pocket in his robe. ‘Come along, Harry.'

Harry said nothing as Severus led him out, though soon as he left he stopped at turned to Severus. 'Father? Is that man always so … so odd?'

'Why do you ask that? Did he say something to you?' Severus asked.

'Mmm … not really,' Harry replied. 'He was telling me about my wand … that it is made of phoenix feather and that it had a brother … or something like that anyway … but he never finished because you came in.'

'I am quite sure whatever he was saying was of no consequence, don't think further on it. Your wand chose you and that is all there is to it, all right?'

'Oh, okay,' Harry replied, relieved that his father also thought that the man was a bit strange. 'Oh! I was supposed to meet Dad at the Menagerie, he's probably already there waiting!'

'You still want that … snake … I take it?' Severus asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. 'Please, Father?'

'Very well, let us go find your dad and get this over with,' Severus muttered as they continued on towards the Menagerie where they met up with Remus.

Twenty minutes later Harry was in a very good mood. Wrapped around his arms was a large jet-black boa constrictor, and a huge smile was plastered across his face. ‘This one! Oh please, Father, can I have this one?’ Harry asked.

‘I don’t know, Harry, he’s awfully … big …’ Severus said hesitantly whilst backing away several paces.

Harry realised what was going on and turned away from Severus quickly. What very few people knew was that despite that his father was Head of Slytherin House who’s mascot was a serpent, the fact was the man hated snakes, as well as most reptiles, with a passion.

‘So can I have him? Please?’ Harry asked as he turned to Remus, who though not afraid of snakes, was also looking slightly anxious.

‘Well …’ Remus began, then seeing the hopeful look on Harry’s face sighed and looked at Severus who only shrugged back. ‘All right, I suppose so.’

‘Yes!’ Harry cried out happily and making his way up to the counter said, ‘I’ll take him please, and a box for him as well.’

‘Yeh nae be needin’ a box fer tha’ beastie, laddie, yeh be needin’ be a proper ‘ome fer it,’ the shopkeeper said energetically. Going over to his displays, he picked out a large glass tank with a wire lid as well as a few small bags of grey rocks, a branch, a water dish, and other assorted things that a snake needed to be comfortable. Placing it all on the counter he said, ‘Now then, tha’ll be thirty Galleons.’

‘Thirty Galleons?’ Harry exclaimed then looked back at Remus. ‘I didn’t think it would cost so much,’ he sighed, then looked wistfully at the snake who was hissing at him softly.

‘He’ll take the lot,’ Remus said quickly and placed the proper amount coins on the counter. ‘How much extra to throw in a box of mice?’

‘Eh, as yeh took tha’ beast off me ‘ands, Ah’ll throw ‘em in no charge,’ the shopkeeper said putting the snake and it’s belongings into the tank. ‘Be back in a momen’.’

‘Dad, you didn’t have to, he said wasn’t hun-’ Harry began.

‘Take him outside, Harry,’ Remus said cutting him off. Soon as Harry was gone he leant over and whispered to Severus, ‘We need to talk to him straight-away. That was too close!’

‘We will talk to him tonight,’ Severus replied quietly then realised something important. ‘For Salazar's sake, why are we still in here? We need to make sure he isn’t talking to that thing out in the middle of the bloody street!’

‘I’m waiting on -’ Remus began but to his relief the shopkeeper returned at that moment.

‘’Ere yeh go, one box o’ live mice,’ the man said handing it to Remus, along with a folded up piece of black cloth. ‘A cage cover, it’ll keep tha’ beastie calm when ‘e be travellin’.’

‘Ah … yes … well that’s a good idea,’ Remus said taking the items. ‘I’ll … err … I’ll go give this to my son, thank you,’ he said and they left the shop quickly. Harry was sitting on a bench that was off to the side, and to their relief the snake was dozing off so no words were being hissed between them. ‘Here Harry, use the cloth when you put him on the train,’ he said.

‘Thanks, he’ll like these,’ Harry said putting them both inside the tank with the other things they’d bought. ‘Where do we need to go now?’

Remus pulled the list out and looked it over. ‘It seems all that’s left is to get your clothes, though to be honest, I’m about done in,’ Remus said and gave Severus a quick glance. He still looked pale, though Remus didn’t have to guess why, Severus’s uncertain glances towards the snake said enough. ‘I think your father and I are going to have a sit down over at the Leaky Cauldron. We’ll take your … err … snake … with us, and you can meet us there when you’re done, all right?’

‘Sure, he said he’s going to nap for a bit anyway,’ Harry said checking on his new pet.

‘Here, this should be enough,’ Remus said and taking some coins out of his waist bag he handed them over to Harry. ‘You already have gloves, and don’t worry about getting a winter cloak yet, we can pick one up before colder weather sets in, so just get the basics all right?’

‘Got it, see you later!’ Harry said and dashed over to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.

Stepping inside the shop, Harry was overwhelmed by the different magical fabrics and clothing that greeted him. Other than the robes he was wearing, and the worn-out pair of dragon-hide gloves he used when brewing potions with his father, Harry never wore magically made clothes. He preferred his tee shirts and jeans over anything else, though he knew once school started though his favourite clothes would be reserved for weekends and holidays since he would have to dress formally for classes.

‘Hogwarts dear?’ a woman said kindly as Harry gazed around.

‘Yes, Ma’am. I’m a first year, but I only need a hat and robes please,’ Harry said.

‘I’ve got another young man being fitted as well, why don’t you go on into the back and join him, I’ll be there shortly,’ the lady said and pointed towards a curtain that divided the front from the back of the shop. Harry went through the curtain and saw the other boy she had mentioned standing on one of the two fitting platforms, so he went over and stood on the empty one next to him.

‘Hogwarts?’ the boy said in a rather bored sounding drawl.

Harry nodded. ‘First year. You?’

‘Same. What house do you think you’ll be in?’ the boy asked curiously.

‘Well … my Father’s a Slytherin but my Dad’s a Gryffindor … so it could be either one really,’ Harry replied.

‘You have two male parents?’ the boy asked in surprise.

Harry bristled. ‘Is there a problem with that?’ he asked coolly.

‘It’s not that it’s uncommon to be … well you know … that way, I just never thought they had children is all,’ the boy shrugged.

‘Well my parents had me, so I suppose they do,’ Harry said in rebuke.

‘ I’ve never met anyone that has two fathers for parents, it’s interesting,’ he said and gave Harry a quick glance. ‘At least you’re a wizard and not a Mud-Blood.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with Muggle-borns, if it wasn’t for them we’d have died out a long time ago,’ Harry replied.

‘My father says Muggles should stay to their own world and not pollute ours,’ the boy said.

‘That’s stupid,’ Harry said. ‘Muggles have some really neat things.’

‘Maybe,’ the boy shrugged, ‘but my father says -’

‘Sounds to me as if your father says a lot of silly things,’ Harry cut in crossly. ‘Do you always listen to what he says?’

‘No, not always,’ the boy said defensively.

‘I bet you’ll end up in Slytherin with the way you think,’ Harry said.

‘And what’s wrong with that? Didn’t you say your father is a Slytherin?’ the boy asked.

‘Actually, if you must know, my father is -’ Harry began but was cut off.

‘You’re all done, dearie,’ Madam Malkin said to the first boy. ‘Now off you go, the rest of your things will be sent on later.’

The boy nodded then turned to look at Harry. ‘You’re odd, but for some reason I don’t mind you. I’ll keep an eye for you on the train,’ he said.

‘Are you sure you’d want to risk being seen with someone who might end up in Gryffindor?’ Harry asked.

‘You’re half Slytherin so that counts in your favour. See you on September 1st,’ the boy said. He nodded slightly towards Harry then headed out of the room.

*Strange kid, wonder who he is?* Harry thought to himself then waited patiently as Madam Malkin finished with him.

Half-hour later Harry was heading to the Leaky Cauldron, anxious to see his new pet again. The boy from the shop was forgotten in favour of how he could beg his parents for a last stop at Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. With all the shopping they had done he had worked up an appetite for a chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry sundae with lots of whipped cream, sprinkles, hot fudge and several sweet cherries to top it all off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those wondering 'But how did Ollivander not know he is "Harry Potter?"' ... the answer to that is pretty simple. Remember that Severus, Remus, and Sirius took Harry from the house before anyone else got there, so no one else - not even Dumbledore – really knows what happened to Harry that night, including the fact that Harry has his infamous lightening bolt scar, so of course it's not something that will make him stand out in any way in the fic (at least not any time soon :P). Sev, Remus, and Siri hide his scar and are mainly concerned about the fact that it is laden with 'Dark Arts,' which would be somewhat obvious (and a bit strange) since Dumbledore and the few Magical folks whom Remus and Severus have kept in touch with know Harry has been raised in the Muggle World. Anyway, thought I would explain this as it came up several times during the first posting of the fic years ago, but as I've heavily re-written things this time round, hopefully it now makes more sense why no one is picking up on his scar. :)


	5. The Hogwarts Express

 

 

** **Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express** **

 

August had come and gone in a flurry, in fact from everyone's point of view it had hardly begun before it was over. Harry got permission to bring his snake, and Remus was accepted as the new Professor of Muggle Studies. The only downside was that Remus found he would need to choose a new course book after all, since the one on the list didn't cover half of what Remus wanted to teach. That meant having new owls sent to the students, but Dumbledore wasn't complaining so everything worked out just fine.

Severus was the happiest Harry had seen him in a long time, though Harry suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that his father had been staying home to catch up his dad on recent events. Actually, Harry knew it wasn't the "catching up on school stuff" that was making his father happy, it was the "other things" that they were catching up on that made his parents look at each other and grin at any given time.

Harry knew his parents were going to be sharing quarters at Hogwarts, so he really didn't understand why they were acting as if they were a pair of love-struck teenagers. Not that he was going to say anything about it, considering that after years of being watched like a hawk he was now handed money and told to catch a film, or do anything else that would keep him occupied for a while. Harry didn't know where the extra money was coming from, but the new trainers, the fifteen new anime manga, and the ten new science-fiction and fantasy books he'd been pining for that were currently packed away in his rucksack were a bonus he wasn't going to complain about.

Harry was also feeling good about the fact that he was going to have both his parents at the school. Though at the same time, not that he wanted to admit it, he was slightly apprehensive as well. Having his dad there would be no problem, he was sure Remus wouldn't treat him much differently then he did at home, but his father was another story. Harry knew that Severus was usually two very different people between his public and private lives, and he was going to have to remember that in school "Father" would have to become "Sir" or "Professor Snape."

Harry was excited to be going to Hogwarts, but being it was now the morning of departure the jitters were setting in. Remus and Severus had already gone up to the school to set up their quarters and have last minute meetings and so forth, which left Sirius to bring Harry to King's Cross Station, though once inside Harry would be on his own. Sirius wanted to go in with him, but Remus and Severus had said it was a bad idea just in case anyone from the Ministry might be lurking, so Sirius grudgingly had to agree to drop Harry off and leave him to fend on his own.

'Nervous?' Sirius asked as they climbed into the yellow-coloured Volkswagen beetle Remus drove.

'A little,' Harry admitted, as he got comfortable.

'Ah, don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Which is more than I can say for me,' Sirius muttered as he wiggled round trying to get comfortable. 'How does Remus drive this thing?' he muttered.

Harry chuckled. 'He's a lot smaller than you are, Uncle Padfoot,' he pointed out.

'Well he could have picked a car that would've fitted bigger people as well,' Sirius snorted, then reached into his pocket for something. 'Ah, here we go, these are the keys for this thing, right?'

'Yup, that's them. You can tell because dad has the Mickey Mouse key chain on it. Now that was a cool holiday! I hope we can go to Disney World again; I hear they're adding a bunch of new things. Maybe now that Dad has a full-time job we can go again do y'think?' he asked excitedly.

'Dunno, have to see how it goes. Maybe for Christmas I can talk Moony into it, if they can leave the school,' Sirius said putting the key into the ignition.

'You mean Chanukah. Father and Dad are Jewish this year,' Harry said.

'What, again? Weren't they Jewish last year?' Sirius asked.

'Nope, last year they were into Hinduism … or maybe it was Shinto … I don't really remember but it was one of those Asian religions anyway,' Harry shrugged.

'Sheesh, it changes so often I can't keep track,' Sirius muttered.

'I know, wish they would settle on something already. It's kind of annoying to keep changing what holidays I celebrate,' Harry sighed.

'Yeah well, be glad you at least have something to celebrate, Harry. As a kid I didn't get Christmas … or any holiday for that matter … not with my parents being what they were. Oh shite!' he exclaimed as he flicked on the windscreen wipers. 'How the hell does that git drive this blasted thing?' Sirius complained.

Harry grinned knowing exactly whom Sirius was referring to. 'Father never gets in Dad's car unless absolutely forced to. He says it's a "travesty to mankind," but Dad loves his car. Father wanted to get dad something bigger last year but dad wouldn't give up Herbie. It does look a lot like Herbie from the Love Bug films, except no big Number 8 logo painted on it. Umm … you do know how to drive … don't you, Uncle Padfoot?' he asked nervously now as he watched Sirius fiddle around with more things.

'Of course I do!' Sirius snapped then groaned when he nearly flooded the motor after twisting the key in the ignition twice. 'Err … well it has been a few years actually … '

'How … many … years?' Harry asked paling slightly at the rather ill noises the car was starting to make.

'Too long apparently,' Sirius sighed and shut off the motor. 'Let's just ring for a cab, I never did enjoy driving cars anyway. Now give me a motorbike and … oh … oh … of course, that's it! It's bloody brilliant!' he said beaming as he struggled his way out of the small car.

'What's brilliant?' Harry asked breathing a sigh of relief as he also got out of the car.

'The Black Stallion, he's in the garage, I should have thought of him sooner!' Sirius exlaimed happily. He lifted up the garage door then walked over to a corner and pulled back a giant black tarp that had been covering a rather large object. 'Aha! There you are my pretty boy, Daddy's missed you,' he cooed.

'You've got to be kidding. Honestly, Uncle Padfoot, it's not alive,' Harry snorted.

'Don't let him hear you say that,' Sirius said whilst lovingly caressing the handlebars. 'Now don't you listen to him Stallion, you're every bit alive. Harry just doesn't know it yet is all,' he said like a proud papa.

'Father is going to kill you … and me … if I get on that thing, you know that,' Harry said disagreeably.

'What that git doesn't know won't hurt him,' Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he rolled the motorbike out into the bright morning sun. 'He's a beauty isn't he?' he asked with a soft sigh.

' _It_ is a motorbike,' Harry replied.

'Oh ho, that's where you're wrong, m'boy,' Sirius said grinning smugly and got on the bike. 'He's no ordinary motorbike. Hop on, you'll see!'

'Uncle Padfoot, aren't you forgetting something?' Harry asked.

'What's that?' Sirius asked puzzled.

'My things. You know … my school trunk, my packages … and most importantly … Kaiba … my snake?' Harry said looking towards the small yellow VW.

'Oh,' Sirius said looking sheepish and thought over what he could do about the situation. After a moment, his face lit up again. 'No problem, we'll just shrink it all down till we get to the station.'

'Oh no, you're joshing right?' Harry asked then looked at Sirius as if he'd just spouted another head. 'And how are we supposed to un-shrink them when we get there? I'm sure that the Muggles would notice something like that.'

'Not a problem, Harry, not at all,' Sirius said. 'We'll fly into the back of the station then you pop round and bring back a trolley. We'll un-shrink your things, then you can be on your way.'

'Fly?' Harry exclaimed in astonishment now. 'You didn't say anything about _flying_!'

'I didn't say we _weren't_ flying, now did I,' Sirius said with a huge grin. 'Told you he was no ordinary bike.'

'Uncle Sirius …' Harry began warningly, and by using his uncle's name, he was saying all too clearly he was not happy about the situation which he was finding himself in.

'Oh come on, are you a Marauder-in-training or not? No true Marauder would say no to a ride on the Black Stallion. Hell even your dad had a go on him a few times back in our school days,' Sirius said giving Harry an impish look that could rival the devil himself.

Harry sighed in exasperation. 'Oh all right, you win. Go on and shrink down everything … it won't hurt Kaiba though, will it? He gets fussy you know,' Harry said worriedly.

'Nah won't hurt him a bit, promise,' Sirius said, then got off the bike and walked over to the front of the car. 'Right then, anyone looking?' he asked opening the boot of the car.

Harry did a double check and then shook his head. 'Nope, you're clear, go ahead.'

Sirius nodded and taking his wand out whispered a few words under his breath then reached in and pulled out a few pocket-sized packages. 'Here, Harry, come put these in your pockets so you don't lose them,' he said.

Harry went over and collected his things, putting them securely in the pockets of his jacket then walked back over to the bike. Truth was he'd always secretly admired the bike from a distance, having heard tales from his uncle of the "Black Stallion" ever since he could remember. He'd never understood why Sirius didn't ride the bike these days, but since it was of a magical nature, and with Sirius always running from place to place in disguise or in his animagus form, it was probably best he didn't use it. Now, however, it would get them to the station and looking down at his wristwatch Harry gasped when he saw the time.

'Uncle Padfoot, we've got to go! It's twenty past ten already, we're late!' Harry exclaimed in a panic.

'Now don't get yourself in a loop, Harry, we'll make it with plenty of time to spare, you'll see,' Sirius said and mounted the bike, pulling Harry up behind him.

'How do you figure that? When Dad drives, he can't get to King's Cross Station in less than thirty minutes at this time of day. How will flying make it in any less amount of time?' Harry asked sceptically.

Sirius grinned then turned round, summoning up some goggles. 'Trust me, we'll make it,' he said handing Harry one of the goggles. 'Put these on, you'll need them.'

Harry didn't ask why, he already had a bad enough feeling about missing the train. He put the goggles on in silence then waited as the bike came to life. 'What now?' he yelled over the thrum of the engine.

'Put your arms round my waist!' Sirius yelled back, waiting until Harry did so. With a final check on things, he revved the motor then pressed a switch on the front panel. 'And off we go!' he called out like a little boy who just discovered he had won a years worth of sweets.

The next thing Harry knew they were taking off, but into the air not on the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the ground fall away, and the bike rose higher than he'd even been, even on his broomstick. 'What about the Muggles?' he yelled.

Sirius didn't answer though he pressed another switch on the front panel. 'Invisibility and silencing charms!' he yelled with a thumb up, and with that off they went. Ten minutes later they were pulling into a secluded area in the back of the KCS, and thankfully no one had been the wiser.

'Whew, you were right, that was awesome! We've got to do that again!' Harry said with a huge grin. Now that the fear of being late was gone, an excited thrill took hold of him.

Sirius chuckled. 'Just don't let that greasy haired git find out all right?'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'Why do you and Father get on so badly, Uncle Padfoot?' he asked curiously.

'Oh … err … we have our reasons, Harry. It's a long story you don't have time for so we'll save it for later. Meanwhile, go grab a trolley and I'll put everything back to normal,' Sirius said making a last minute check on Harry's things to make sure he'd not missed anything.

It didn't take long to load everything up and soon enough it was time to go. 'Reckon that's all of it. I'll see you soon won't I, Uncle Padfoot?' Harry asked as he gave Sirius a final hug good-bye.

'Sooner than you think. Besides, thanks to that book you got me I've got a few new ideas on how I can scare a few folks up that way,' Sirius winked.

Harry laughed. 'Wicked! I can't wait to see what I will be when I become an animagus. I hope I become a snake,' he said.

'Oi, don't you let anyone hear you say that!' Sirius said looking around then looked at Harry intensely. 'You're parents did have a chat with you about umm … well … regarding Kaiba … didn't they?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, they had the "talk," Uncle Padfoot, don't worry, I'll be careful,' he said.

Sirius gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. 'Just be careful all right? It's going to be hard enough when people find out who you are, you don't need to tack on that you have that particular ability. It's a really rare thing to have, even by Wizarding standards.'

'I know, Dad and Father told me. Though somehow I get the feeling being father's son is probably far worse than being a Parselmouth,' Harry grimaced.

Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair, which thankfully he had tied back today or it would have been havoc for him whilst they'd been in the air. 'In that you probably right, kiddo. Now go on in, and remember the Hogwarts Express is between the pillars of Platforms 9 and 10, all right?'

'Right,' Harry said then with a wave headed inside the station. It didn't take him long to find Platforms 9 and 10, the only problem was that there were three places that the magical barrier to Platform 9 3/4's could be. 'Oh great, trust him not to tell me which one to use!' Harry muttered under his breath then suddenly a voice drifted by that had some familiar words, so he quickly turned to locate the source.

'… same thing every year. Packed with Muggles,' a large and motherly looking woman in a green dress and red hair was saying in a frayed tone of voice.

'Well of course it's packed with Muggles, Mum, it is a _Muggle_ train station after all,' a boy about Harry's age, also with red hair and tons of freckles, said rolling his eyes.

'Laugh as you will, Ronald, but I still think they could do something else. This is always a hassle,' the woman sniffed. 'All right now, you first, Percy, off you go.'

Harry watched as a tall boy with red hair and glasses headed his trolley straight at the wall. He was sure that the other boy would crash and there'd be bloody bits of him everywhere, but to his surprise seconds later the red-head was gone, not around the wall but clear through it. He watched then as a pair of twin red-headed boys also sailed through the brick wall. Finally, Harry decided to approach the woman and see if she could help him out as the whole thing still looked somewhat dodgy to him.

'Excuse me, Ma'am?' he asked hesitantly.

The woman looked around until she spotted Harry then she smiled. 'First time dear?' she asked kindly and Harry nodded. 'Ron's new this year as well.'

Harry looked over at the remaining red-headed boy who had been looking quite bored earlier, though now was somewhat interested since Harry had spoken up. Nodding at the other boy Harry turned back to the woman and asked, 'Is there anything special I need to do to get onto the platform?'

'No, no, dearie, nothing special at all. All you have to do is take a bit of run, and head straight at the wall. It's very simple really,' she said.

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Harry said and turned his trolley towards the brick wall. With a determination he really didn't feel, he drew in a deep breath and got his feet going.

He was sure he was going to crash, so right before he got to the wall he closed his eyes. As he passed through the wall, he felt nothing however, so after a moment he re-opened his eyes, stopping his trolley to take in another deep breath. Before him was a bright red engine with at least ten cars attached to it, and it was beautiful.

'So that's the Hogwarts Express,' he said to himself in awe. All his life he'd heard tales from his parents and uncle about their times on this train, and now he was here himself!

Seeing that the hour was getting on he got his things on the train, then headed on board to look for a seat. Almost everywhere was full except for the last car which had one person in it — the red-headed, freckle-faced boy from the platform.

'Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full,' Harry asked.

The boy nodded. 'Have a seat. Sorry 'bout earlier. Mum, she can be a pain sometimes. Name's Ron by the way, Ron Weasley,' the boy said holding out his hand.

Harry sat down and smiled at the other boy, clasping his hand for a moment then pulling back shyly. 'I'm Harry. Harry Lupin-Snape,' he said.

Ron's eyes grew wide and he nearly doubled over in shock. _'_ _Snape_? As in Snape, the bloke that teaches Potions?' he asked in astonishment.

'Is there more than one Snape teaching Potions?' Harry asked in amusement. 'Yes, that Snape. Is that a problem?'

'N-No … just that … well … I suppose not. Are you a relative of his or something?' Ron asked curiously.

'He's my Father,' Harry said, wondering how bad his father could be at school that he could leave impressions on first years that hadn't even had class with him yet.

'Wicked!' Ron said in a hushed tone of voice. 'Though somehow I can't believe that you're his son.'

'Why is it so hard to believe? Honestly, he really is my Father, I wouldn't lie to you,' Harry said growing a bit impatient with the other boy.

'You do know that no one likes him, don't you? He's ghastly from what my brothers tell me,' Ron said.

Harry heard enough, for some reason what Ron was saying bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Standing up he said, 'Maybe he just doesn't like your brothers is all,' he said coolly, then left the cabin before he could even get a reaction from the red-head.

He didn't stop until he got to the next section of the train, when he did he just stood there shaking his head and sighing deeply. He realised now that he'd probably over-reacted, but knowing how his father treated him at home, and hearing how bad he was to everyone else at school, set off odd emotions in him he didn't like.

'Well, better get used to this, probably everyone will judge me because of Father before they even get to know me,' Harry said with a heavy sigh.

'I won't,' a new voice said from behind Harry, causing him to turn around quickly.

Harry looked at the new boy curiously then realisation dawned on him. 'You're that bloke from Madam Malkin's, right?'

The other boy nodded. 'Good of you to remember. Name's Draco Malfoy. So you're Professor Snape's son, you didn't tell me that before,' the boy said paying more attention to Harry then he had whilst at Diagon Alley.

'I was about to, but you left before I could,' Harry replied. 'Got a free compartment? There's someone I really want to avoid right now.'

'Let me guess, does he have red hair, too many freckles and an attitude?' Draco asked with amusement.

Harry nodded. 'Sounds about right.'

'A Weasley,' Draco said rolling his eyes. 'Come on, you can sit with me then.'

'You sure? I am half Gryffindor remember, are you going to tarnish your reputation by sitting with me before we even get there?' Harry asked.

Draco nodded. 'Your parents and my Father knew each other very well, so that's good enough for me. I didn't know Lupin and Snape were your parents or I'd have looked for you sooner. Besides, Snape is Head of Slytherin House, so even if you do go to Gryffindor you're still one of us,' Draco said firmly.

'An honorary Slytherin, eh? I can live with that I reckon, but what happens if you end up going to Gryffindor?' Harry teased.

Draco looked at Harry as if he'd gone mental. 'A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Now that would be something else,' he said shaking his head.

Harry grinned. Although he knew that Draco was one of those elitist pure-bloods his uncle mocked all the time, so far Draco seemed nice enough. 'Thanks, for cheering me up and not judging me. How'd you know who I was though?' he asked curiously.

'The minute you left Weasley's compartment he ran out and told his brothers about you. I happen to overhear their not-so-nice comments and came looking for you. I figured you'd probably need some cheering up after hearing things about your father,' Draco said.

Harry groaned. 'I'm doomed,' he sighed. 'Is my father really that bad when he's at school?' he asked weakly.

'He's Head of Slytherin House, so I'm sure he's not a cream-puff if that's what you mean. From what I've heard he hates everyone except Headmaster Dumbledore, so you can imagine that people are going to have a ruddy hard time believing there's someone out there that he doesn't hate. Let alone that fact that he has a family or a private life at all in fact,' Draco said dryly.

Harry scowled. 'My father is different in private, trust me, he's not all bad. He's cranky sometimes, but he's not mean and nasty, at least not to Dad and me. Just don't tell anyone all right?'

'You got a deal. Besides, I doubt anyone would believe me,' Draco chuckled, then held out his hand. 'Friends?'

Harry looked at Draco's outstretched hand for a moment then clasped it warmly. 'Friends,' he smiled.

As they walked into the cabin Draco had to himself, they settled in for the rest of the ride to the school. They played some Exploding Snap (they won two games a piece) and a game of Chess (a stalemate) whilst discussing things at random. When the sweets trolley came around Draco was kind enough to buy double of everything on it since Harry hadn't brought any money with him. All his uncle had given him for the trip was a small sac lunch with a dry roast beef sarni and some crisps.

'I still don't see why you have to go to Slytherin, Draco. I thought you said you don't always do what your dad wants,' Harry said opening up a Chocolate Frog. 'Darn, Dumbledore again, I have about thirty of him,' he said throwing down the card in disgust. 'Anyway, can't you just tell your dad to shove it or something and do what you want?'

'Defy my father? Are you daft?' Draco replied whilst opening his Chocolate Frog. 'Shoot, Circe again. I swear all I ever get is the one's I don't need,' he muttered.

'I know, never fails right?' Harry agreed. 'Still though, what would happen if you didn't go to Slytherin? Honestly, what could he really do?'

Draco shrugged and glanced out the window. 'Knowing my father, that could be anything.'

'If he's a good father he'd love you no matter what you did, he'd want what's best for you,' Harry argued.

'He's not a good father, Harry, he's a Malfoy,' Draco said as if that explained everything.

'So that means you can't be a nice person? You don't seem evil to me,' Harry said.

'Slytherins aren't always evil you know,' Draco muttered.

'From the way my uncle talks you'd think the whole lot of them were evil prats,' Harry grinned.

Draco snorted. 'Sounds like a Gryffindor.'

'He is,' Harry laughed. 'You can't believe how much he argues with Father.'

'Not surprising since Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other,' Draco said taking a bite of his pumpkin pasty.

'My parents don't. Is there some kind of rule set in stone that says they have to? Because if there is I wouldn't be here,' Harry said whilst grabbing up some Liquorice Twists. 'I mean, it seems rather stupid to base hate on something that happened over a thousand years ago.'

Draco shrugged. 'Maybe so, but that's the way it was back then and has been since. Your parents might be an exception, but Slytherins are just biased that way.'

'Then I'm glad I won't be going to Slytherin,' Harry said. 'I don't think I could handle being told how to think or act just because someone wants me to. I'm my own person, not someone else's puppet.'

Draco looked at Harry strangely for a moment. 'Do you really think it's that easy to just give up everything you've been told to believe in? Just like that?' he said with a snap of his fingers.

'That's exactly the point, Draco,' Harry said. 'You've been _told_ to believe. No one _asked_ if you really wanted to believe in those things, or if they were even worth believing in. A person isn't born biased, they're made to be that way, believe me I know that all too well, but there's also people who don't follow the mould. One of my friends back home, his parents really disapprove of my parents, but he's still my friend anyway because he likes me and doesn't think what his parents say is right.'

'You really think it's possible that even someone like me can change, Harry? Truly?' Draco asked curiously.

'Really and truly,' Harry nodded. 'No one should be forced into doing what they don't want to do, or being someone they don't want to be. My parents are really strict most times, but they've never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do … except maybe coming to Hogwarts, but now I'm glad I did,' he grinned.

'I wish it were that easy,' Draco sighed.

'It can be, if you want it to be. You just have to set your mind to it is all,' Harry said.

Before Draco could answer the door to the cabin slid open and someone walked in. 'Has anyone seen a toad?' a girl with bushy brown hair asked.

'A toad? Why?' Harry asked.

'A boy named Neville's lost one, that's why,' the girl said. 'So have you seen one?'

'No, no toads here,' Draco said. 'Now go away.'

'You don't have to be rude about it,' the girl huffed then looked at Harry. 'If you see one will you let me know? I'm Hermione by the by, my cabin's two doors down.'

'I'm Harry and that's Draco,' Harry said nodding towards Draco. 'If we see one we'll let you know.'

'Thanks,' Hermione said.

'Now will you go away?' Draco asked.

'Some people, honestly! Try to do a good deed for someone and —'

'All right, I get the point! If we see your bloody toad we'll holler for you,' Draco muttered.

'Bye, Hermione,' Harry said as she left the cabin. 'You could have been nicer you know. She was only trying to help this Neville person.'

'Girls are annoying,' Draco shrugged.

'Yeah, they are, but still —' Harry started, but was cut off by a crackle from somewhere above his head.

_' The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in Hogsmeade in five minutes, please have your robes on and gather your things. I repeat, the Hogwarts Express will be arriving in five minutes, please have your robes on and your things gathered.'_

'Reckon that toad doesn't matter now, we're here,' Harry said apprehensively, the jitters from earlier returning.

Draco nodded. 'Suppose so,' he said a bit reluctantly, then looked over at Harry who was adjusting his school robe. 'Harry?'

'Yeah?' Harry asked and looked up at him.

'Thanks,' Draco said.

'For what?' Harry asked puzzled.

'For today,' Draco smiled.

Harry smiled back. 'Shame we can't be friends once we leave the train. I think I would have liked being your friend, even if you are a bit stuffy,' he said.

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Draco said and looked out the window pensively. 'I think I would have liked being your friend too.'

The train slowly came to a stop and they gathered up their belongings in silence then they head out, both of them wondering what things were in store for them next.

 


	6. Arrival at Hogwarts At Last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this news is now already widely-known, I still feel the need to add this A/N ... as I finished editing this chapter for upload over at my other fan-fic site a few days ago, my husband quietly informed me of the devastating loss of our dear Alan Rickman. I admit that as soon as he told me tears pricked at my eyes unbidden, for he was not just an actor but a man I have always felt was a genius of the profession. I have adored him since I first saw him on stage in London back in the 80s; for the life of me I cannot remember the production I first saw him in, but I do remember being riveted to my seat in anticipation of his every word. He did not need to shout or scream in order for us to hear and understand the depths of his character; his words, emotions, and talent carried on waves that left you feeling as if you had just got hit by the Jelly-Legs Curse. He will always be fondly remembered (at least to me) as truly the "Voice of God," and not just in Dogma either. I apologise if my words have saddened anyone, I just felt the need to pay tribute to a wonderful actor/director and to wish him well on his journey through the Afterlife. I pray he will forever stay young, healthy, sexy, energetic, and all the other wondrous things that made up the enigmatic man he was ... we will forever miss you Professor! :weeps softly:
> 
> And with that I turn you back to your regularly scheduled (and hopefully happier) words of our beloved ficdom ... enjoy mates! :)

 

**Chapter Six:** ** **Arrival at Hogwarts At Last!** **

 

Harry was feeling apprehensive now that he'd arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Neither his parents nor his uncle had told him what to expect on the first night, so he wasn't sure what to do next. Stepping off the train onto the platform he looked around for Draco, but to his dismay he didn't see the other boy anywhere. One person he did spot was the red-headed boy from before, and suddenly Harry felt a pang of guilt at how he'd treated him on the train.

Shyly going up the other boy, who was looking just about as lost as he was, Harry said hesitantly, 'Umm … Ron?'

Ron looked over at Harry in surprise. 'What do you want?' he asked warily.

'Look … I'm sorry about how I acted on the train. I wasn't ready to hear such things about my father, but that's not your fault,' Harry said quickly and held his hand out. 'Can we still be friends?'

Ron looked at the outstretched hand and after a moment's debate accepted the offer. 'Sure, why not. I'm sorry about what I said as well; I didn't mean to upset you like that. My brothers told me some pretty bad stories about Snape, so was kinda surprised to hear that he has a kid, ya know?' Ron said.

'To be honest, I didn't know how bad he seems to be at school until now,' Harry grimaced. 'My father's not exactly an easy-going person at home, but he's never been as awful as everyone's saying he is. I bet your three brothers —'

'Five,' Ron cut in.

' _Five_?' Harry asked in awe.

Ron nodded sheepishly. 'Yeah, I'm the sixth of seven kids. Bill and Charley are the oldest, they've already left school though. Then there's my younger sister Ginny, she'll be coming to Hogwarts next year.'

'Whoa, I can't imagine having six siblings! I think my parents would go daft; they barely can handle me most of the time,' Harry chuckled. Looking around now he asked, 'Hey, do y'know what we're supposed to be doing now?'

Ron shook his head. 'Only thing I know for sure is that we're to be Sorted. Just not sure how we get up to the —'

' _Firs' years over 'ere! Come on now, all firs' years this way!_ ' a voice boomed out from somewhere in front of the two boys.

'Well, I reckon that answers that, eh?' Harry said looking over to where the voice had come from.

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, I suppose we best get going,' he said and started to walk away, Harry following. 'So you'll probably go to Slytherin then seeing as how … well because of your dad and all.'

'He's my father, Ron,' Harry said. 'My dad is a Gryffindor actually.' He didn't quite yet want to tell Ron that his dad was also the new Muggle Studies professor, the red-head had had enough shocks for the moment Harry figured.

'So … you have two dads … err … fathers … well you know what I mean,' Ron said.

'Draco said the same thing when he found out. Hmm, I wonder where he went off to, I don't see him anywhere,' Harry said and looked around for the other boy.

'Draco? You mean Draco Malfoy?' Ron asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, that's him. We sat together on the train. He's really nice.'

Ron snorted. 'Malfoys aren't _nice_ , Harry, they're evil from the word go. My dad works with Malfoy's dad at the Ministry and well …' he began and with a quick look around to see if anyone was listening then continued in a low voice, 'they say Lucius Malfoy was right up there with You-Know-Who. He said he was under the Imperius after the last war ended, that's why he came back to our side, but no one really buys that.'

'You mean Voldemort?' Harry asked curiously.

Ron nearly choked and shook his head nervously. 'Don't say _his_ name, Harry!' he admonished.

'Why not? It's just a name, it can't hurt you,' Harry admonished.

'Because … well … just because. No one ever says _his_ name,' Ron said.

'I'm not going to call him you-know-what or whatever it is when that isn't his name,' Harry said impatiently. 'My parents say that to fear a name only increases fear in the person. Besides, he's long gone now, why be afraid of someone who's dead?'

'Maybe because some people say he's not dead? My dad says he's just waiting out there, biding his time … that he's still waiting to take revenge on the Potters,' Ron said in a hushed voice.

'All the Potters are gone, everyone knows that. Even if Voldemort did come back, how could he get revenge on the dead?' Harry asked sceptically.

Ron groaned. 'Don't you know what happened that night at Godric's Hollow?'

'Not really,' Harry shrugged. 'All my parents told me was that they were in hiding, someone betrayed them, then they all got killed.'

'They didn't though; they never found Harry Potter's body, only his parents. Some say,' Ron trailed off looking around again and lowering his voice, 'they say that Sirius Black took him that night. That he's keeping Harry Potter in hiding, training him to be the next Dark Lord, taking over for You-Know-Who.'

'That's a bunch of tripe,' Harry huffed. 'The Potter kid probably got burned up or something, that's why he wasn't found. And why would Sirius Black want to take him?'

'Believe what you want, but I think both of them are out there somewhere and that they will show up again one day. Sirius Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper … that he's the reason they're dead … Black betrayed them you see. My parents said that he was Harry Potter's god-father, so what could be better than raising the son of your enemy as the next Dark Lord? Or worse, using the kid to bring back You-Know-Who? Seriously, Harry, didn't Snape tell you any this?'

'You're unbelievable, Ron, it's all fairy tales. Sirius didn't betray the Potters, he was their best friend so why would he do that? And I don't know about him being god-father to their kid; I think my dad would have told me if that were true seeing as how he was friends with James Potter and Sirius Black,' Harry said sceptically.

Harry knew the truth about his uncle of course, that he was still on the run because everyone thought he'd betrayed the Potters, but neither Sirius or his parents had ever told him who the real betrayer had been. All he knew was that Sirius was always on the look out for the person because he hoped to clear his name one day. He had never heard anything about his uncle being god-father of the Potter's kid either, that was something he was determined to ask Sirius about it whenever he came to the school.

' _Firs' years, let's get a move on! Th' boats are waitin', so get yerself on one!_ ' a loud voice boomed out again.

'Oi, look at that bloke, he's huge!' Harry said in awe as he saw who had spoken.

'That's Hagrid, the Grounds-keeper. I've heard about him from my brothers. They say he's harmless, despite his size. Lives in a little hut on the grounds and likes odd animals. Anyway, come on, let's get a boat before they're all gone,' Ron said.

Harry nodded then just as he was about to get into the boat they had picked he spotted a familiar silver-haired boy not far off. Waving frantically he called out, 'Oi, Draco! Over here!'

Draco looked up and saw Harry, then saying something to two rather large-sized boys who were in another boat he then went over to where Harry was. At seeing Ron, however, he sneered and said coolly, 'I thought you were going to avoid people like the Weasleys, Harry. They're not _our_ type.'

'Draco, don't be a git and get in. Ron's all right, really he is. What do you two have against each other anyway?' Harry asked.

'He's a Weasley, Harry, they're a disgrace to all proper Wizards,' Draco said looking down his nose at Ron, who was glaring back with equal dislike.

'Yeah well Malfoys are nothing but pure evil. Mark my words, Harry, if You-Know-Who comes back you can bet they'll be standing right at his side,' Ron said in disdain.

'Don't make assumptions you know nothing about, Weasley,' Draco said icily.

'Will you two shut up already!' Harry said glaring at the two boys. 'As far as I'm concerned you're both all right in my book. And since I don't give a flying fig about Voldemort or any of that other nonsense, let's drop it all right?'

' _Harry_!' Ron whined. 'Stop it!'

'Oh stuff it, Ron, I told you, I'm not going to call him anything else, so get used to it,' Harry grumbled. 'Now get in the bloody boat, Draco, all the others are gone.'

Looking around Draco realised Harry was right, there were no more boats left. Glaring again at Ron he stepped into the boat with a huff. 'Just don't tip the boat over, Weasley.'

'If anything your ego will do that, Malfoy,' Ron muttered.

'I'm not going to warn you both again. One more word and I'll hex you both into next week,' Harry said warningly as the boat began to float off.

'Considering you're Snape's son, I wouldn't doubt that for a second,' Draco chuckled.

'You really know spells that can do that?' Ron asked curiously.

'You'd be surprised what I know, Ron,' Harry said grinning cheekily. 'My uncle secretly taught me a trick or two this past month after we found out I was definitely coming to Hogwarts.'

'You said that on the train earlier, but I didn't say anything about it. I mean really now, Harry … where else would you have gone if not Hogwarts?' Draco drawled.

'Actually, I was planning on going to my local state secondary. All my friends are going, I reckon they'll have to do without me now,' Harry said, sighing wistfully.

'State secondary? Isn't that where Muggles go to school?' Ron asked in surprise.

'What's wrong with that? I had tons of fun there,' Harry said defensively.

'But they're for _Muggles_ , Harry. You're _not_ a Muggle,' Draco said as if such a thing were beyond acceptable.

'No, but I was raised as one,' Harry said coolly.

'Snape's son … raised as a Muggle?' Ron asked in disbelief. 'Are you sure you're Snape's son? He _hates_ Muggles!'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'My father doesn't hate them, not really, he just makes people think he does. I'm warning you though, either of you breathe a word of this to anyone and I swear I'll hex you. I'm sure I'm going to be treated the same way as everyone else, so don't make things worse for me then they already are, all right?' he pleaded.

'Ah, well … yeah … sure, Harry, I won't say anything,' Ron said blanching a bit.

'You best not, Weasley. I wouldn't put it past Harry to do something quite nasty. He is Snape's son after all,' Draco smirked.

Harry looked at his new friends sheepishly. 'Believe it or not, until a month ago I've never really used any magic. My dad thinks I might have done some stuff at school unknowingly, and since he teaches there that's probably why he thinks that.'

'Lupin teaches … at a Muggle School?' Draco asked in strange tone of voice.

'Sorta … he was a part-time teacher … at my primary back home. The days he was in my classroom were awesome though, my friends all really like him,' Harry said. He still hadn't mentioned that his dad was going to be a professor at Hogwarts, they'd find out soon enough.

'Your dad is a pure-blood though, isn't he? I reckon he'd have to be or Snape wouldn't have married him, being he's head of Slytherin and all,' Ron said. 'Kinda strange for a pure-blood to be teaching at a Muggle school though if you ask me.'

'Why are blood-lines such a big deal with you two? We're all wizards so I don't see what difference it makes,' Harry said irritably. 'Besides, I really like the Muggle world; I already miss my Super Nintendo. I'm really good at beating my uncle at football,' he grinned.

'What's football?' Draco asked.

Harry stared at him in shock. 'You've never heard of football?'

'No,' Draco said shaking his head.

'Me either, what is it?' Ron asked curiously.

Harry groaned. 'It's a sports game, sort of like Quidditch, only you don't play it on broomsticks; it's played on a pitch that's on the ground. You have a black and white ball and that you try to steal away from your opponent and when you do, you kick it into your team's goal net. I was the best kicker on my school's team; we won every game as long as I was in play,' he said proudly.

'Sounds … interesting, this football … thing,' Draco said in a tone of voice that said the opposite.

'It's really is fun, Draco. Maybe one day I can ask my parents if you can come to a match with us. Dad loves Manchester United, but Father and I love West Ham. We go to matches whenever Father's able to break away from the school,' Harry said.

'Umm … sure Harry …. though I'm not sure my father would let me go,' Draco said.

'Why — because it's a Muggle sport? We're not back on _that_ issue again are we, Draco? Thought we already covered this on the train,' Harry said wearily.

'And I told you it's _not_ that simple to just go against what everyone expects of me,' Draco muttered.

'Typical Malfoy attitude, I bet your house-elf even chews your food for you, doesn't it,' Ron snickered.

'Shut up, Weasley, at least _I_ have a house-elf,' Draco said glaring at Ron.

'You're both daft, you know that?' Harry said with an exasperated groan. 'We don't have any house-elves and we do just fine.'

'Not even one house-elf?' Ron asked in surprise. 'I mean not that we do either, but still … can't see Snape doing house-work. That just seems so … so wrong.'

'No, Ron, not even one. My dad does most of the house-work anyway, and he doesn't allow magic in the house unless it's for utter emergencies. And as Father only makes his potions when he's home, well you don't need magic for that much, now do you. I can't wait for Potion's, I already know it's going to be my favourite subject!'

'Potions class …?' Ron said looking slightly ill at the thought. 'You _can't_ be serious!'

'His father is the school's Potion's Professor, Weasley,' Draco snorted. 'Of course he wants to be in his class.'

'You guys don't know what you're missing out on. Trust me, potions are the best!' Harry grinned then his expression faltered and he looked sad. 'Though … I reckon it may not be as fun now that … Father is … that he'll have to …'

'Oh look, Harry, there's the castle!' Draco said quickly in the hopes of lightening his friend's mood. The whole time they'd been talking they'd completely ignored the fact they'd missed their first glimpse of Hogwarts, but now that they'd reached the other side of the lake all three of them looked up in awe as they climbed out of the boat.

'Cripes it's big!' Ron said nervously.

'I'm going to get lost, I can tell now,' Harry sighed. 'This place is trillions times bigger then my old school.'

'I thought Malfoy Manor was big … this place is huge,' Draco said in a hushed voice.

'Well come on then, can't lay about here all day. Look, the others are already way ahead of us, let's go catch up!' Harry said and started to run ahead.

Ron looked at Draco who was looking at Harry dash off and said, 'There's something odd with him, don't you think, Malfoy?'

Draco looked over at Ron, a strange expression on his face. 'On that I agree with you, Weasley. I can't believe Snape and Lupin have been raising him as a Muggle, doesn't make sense — not from what I've heard about those two.'

Ron nodded. 'I don't know who Lupin is, but from what I've heard about Snape … well I just find it hard to believe that someone like him would allow such a thing. My brothers told me the man is Slytherin through and through, and you know how _that_ lot is about having the right blood-lines,' he said not really thinking.

'You don't have to remind _me_ how Slytherins act, Weasley,' Draco said crossly. 'He's hiding something though, or at least his parents are, give you that much,' Draco said thoughtfully.

'Are you two coming or not? Hurry up!' Harry yelled when he realised his friends weren't following him.

'Coming!' Draco called back. 'Well whatever is going on, I suppose it's not really any of our business. I'm certainly not going to get Harry angry at me if I can help it,' he drawled, then headed off to catch up to his new friend, Ron following quickly behind him. The three of them walked together into the Main Hall where a woman with a dour expression was waiting impatiently in front of a set of large oak doors.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House,' she said in a strict sounding voice. 'In a few moments you will pass through these doors and we will begin the Sorting. You will be shortly be Sorted into one of four noble houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your houses will be your families. Good deeds will gain you house points, whilst bad deeds will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup, a great honour.'

'Now then, in an orderly fashion you will enter the Great Hall and proceed quietly to the platform at the end where we shall begin the Sorting.' When she stopped speaking the doors to the Great Hall opened and the three boys, along with the rest of the first years, nervously followed her inside, all of them wondering which house they would soon end up in.


	7. The Sorting Hat Says –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure by now I don't need to remind you that this fic is most definitely AU, so please no flames on my upcoming choices for our boys (and others). For those of us who now and again want something a little bit different … you get your wish here. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> And as always cheers to my readers and reviewers! I admit I was slightly hesitant to go so far into AU with this fic, but I'm so very glad you're all enjoying this as it stands, so thank you for making me a very happy writer :hugs and fluffy bunnies to all:!

**Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat Says –**

Harry, Ron, and Draco anxiously stepped into the Great Hall, each of them looking around in awe. As they were heading down the aisle towards the front they heard a girl say, ‘The ceiling isn’t real, it’s only enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.’

‘Real or not, it certainly looks wicked doesn’t it?’ Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded though he didn’t say anything; he was feeling more jittery than ever as they approached the dais. Harry couldn't help himself and risked looking over at the Head Table, though what he saw made him nearly turn tail and run. Right in front of him were his parents sitting side by side, but they looked nothing like they did at home.

Remus was dressed in new robes of velvety red with gold trimming that fitted him perfectly, which surprised Harry because all he’d ever seen his dad wear were tattered, frayed, patched robes of different shades of brown. More of surprise was the fact that where he expected to see at least a smile or nod, he realised that Remus wasn't paying any attention to him at all. If anything it looked as if he was flat out avoiding him in fact, so he turned his attention to his father instead.

Severus was dressed in his usual dour black school garb, his frilled white shirt barely peeking out over his high collar and long sleeves. What bothered Harry the most was that he’d never seen his father with such an expression of loathing on his face. It was as if the very world was beneath him; not even Sirius had ever received such a look before. He’d half hoped to see a nod of recognition at least from his father, but like Remus his father was choosing to ignore him for the moment. He didn’t get much more time to think on why that was because McGonagall was now at the front of the hall, looking down at them with her grim expression.

‘Now pay attention. You will listen for you name, come to the stool, and place this hat on your head,’ she said in a strict voice. She turned to look at a three-legged stool that had an old looking, tattered hat sitting on top of it, obviously waiting on something. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of things until the hat suddenly began to move, and from a seam words poured out …

 

 _Oh, I am the Sorting Hat,_  
_Made in days of yore,_  
_I will see inside your head,_  
_And tell you what’s in store._  
_A thousand years, so long ago,_  
_Four nobles did agree,_  
_Magic was in desperate need,_  
_Of needing to be free._  
_Hence, the four did seek to find,_  
_Means in which to teach,_  
_But how to go about it,_  
_Was still beyond their reach._  
_A magic school they did think,_  
_Would be the way of choice,_  
_And searching what to name it,_  
_They cried “Hogwarts” in one voice._  
_But who to choose became a worry,_  
_Who to teach became a task,_  
_They did think of ways to choose,_  
_For they could not just simply ask._  
_Ravenclaw could not decide,_  
_For all her smarts indeed,_  
_Hufflepuff could not agree,_  
_Despite her well-known loyalty._  
_Gryffindor was brave and noble,_  
_Yet he could not find the way,_  
_As for the cunning Slytherin,_  
_His ambitions saved the day._  
_A thousand years have passed since then,_  
_And I was left behind,_  
_With the magic bestowed upon me,_  
_I shall see what’s in your mind._  
_So sit and place me upon your head,_  
_And I shall soon decide,_  
_Where it is your heart belongs,_  
_And which House you will reside._

 

The entire hall burst into applause then became stilled as Professor McGonagall moved to the front of the platform. Looking down her nose at the newest batch of students, she unrolled a piece of parchment and said, ‘As I call your name you will come forwards and be Sorted. When you are finished, you will quickly and quietly make you way to your new table.’

‘Abbot, Hannah!’

A girl came forth with pink cheeks and sat down hesitantly on the stool, then within a moment after the hat was on her head it called out, ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ The girl seemed relieved and with a smile went over to sit down at what was obviously the Hufflepuff table.

‘Bones, Susan!’

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’

‘Boot, Terry!’

‘RAVENCLAW!

‘Brocklehurst, Mandy!’

‘SLYTHERIN!’

‘Brown, Lavender!’

‘GRYFFINDOR!’

‘Bulstrode, Millicent!’

‘SLYTHERIN!’

Harry wasn’t paying attention to the names any longer, he was still feeling queasy about the fact that neither of his parents would acknowledge him. He was worried that he’d done something wrong when he felt a poking on his arm, and he turned to see Draco looking at him funny.

‘What?’ Harry whispered.

‘Harry, pay attention, they’re on the F’s already!’ Draco whispered back.

Harry looked back up at the platform whilst a boy with sandy brown hair and a smug expression on his face named, ‘Finnigan, Seamus’ was getting down and heading for the Gryffindor table.

‘Granger, Hermione!’

A girl with bushy brown hair and oversized teeth ran past Harry, Ron, and Draco, and sat down quickly, placing the hat eagerly on her head. ‘RAVENCLAW!’ the hat shouted out after only a seconds, and the girl beamed broadly.

‘Saw her on the train asking round ‘bout a toad. Mental that one,’ Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry.

‘Yeah, so did we. I don't think she's that bad though,’ Harry said. Privately he thought she had seemed more overenthusiastic than mental, but that was typical of Ravenclaws from what he remembered his uncle had said about the girl's new house.

A few more names were called then he saw ‘Longbottom, Neville!’ take the chair. It wasn't long before the hat shouted ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ and Harry suddenly got a sinking feeling he knew who was to be next.

‘Lupin-Snape, Harry!’

‘Snape? Did she say _Snape_?’

‘Is he related to the Potion Master y'think?’

‘Nah, he can’t be. Snape’s too mean to have had a kid.’

‘How horrid to be related to Snape of all people!’

Harry didn’t want to hear any-more, he suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. The only thing he did see was that his parents were finally noticing him, though not as he hoped they would. His dad was looking at him with a frown on his face, whilst his father was simply staring at him, a very bleak, dark scowl directed solely at him.

‘Mr Lupin-Snape, if you would be so kind to move it along, there are others left to Sort tonight,’ McGonagall said sternly.

‘Oh, err … sorry, Professor,’ Harry said meekly. He could still hear the buzz of voices around him though he managed to ignore them as he sat down and placed the hat on his head.

_*Well, well, what do we have here, a Boy-Who-Died or a Boy-Who-Lived?*_

_*Huh? What do you mean? I’m just Harry, and I wasn’t dead last I checked*_

_*Are you now? Remember child, I see what others do not*_

_*Look, stop playing games and sort me already won’t you?*_

_*Yes, of course I will. The question is – where do I put you. You have great talent … yes, no question there … and a thirst to prove yourself …*_

_*My father is Head of Slytherin so of course I have talent*_

_*Your father was not a Slytherin though*_

_*You must be thinking of my dad, he's a Gryffindor*_

_*Your … dad? Ah, I see now where your thoughts are. You are thinking of Remus Lupin. Indeed, he is a Gryffindor, and a very difficult decision it was to put him there, mind you. I preferred for him Slytherin, but he chose differently that day*_

_*Wait … dad in Slytherin? Why would you put him there?*_

_*Werewolves are products of the darkness. I told him he’d have done well in Slytherin, and I say it to you now as well*_

_*I know, and it's not that I care if I go to Father's house, I know they're not all “evil” like everyone says … but honestly, I'd rather not. I hate the colour green*_

_*Colour with-standing, Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness, Harry Potter*_

_*Err … what did you say? Now look here you daft hat, my name is Harry Orion Lupin-Snape – not Harry Potter, and will you just sort me already?*_

_*Are you sure you do not want to go Slytherin?*_

_*Yes, I'm positive. Don't get me wrong, I love my father … it's just that I don't feel like I would belong in his house … and I really don't like green*_

_*Very well then … since you are so sure about this … it had better be … *_

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ the hat finally called out.

Harry let go of a deep breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding, then quickly got off the stool and took off the hat, looking at it oddly. ‘Harry Potter’s dead you stupid old hat, you really need to get your facts straight,’ he muttered under his breath. For all of a moment Harry wondered if he should tell his parents the hat's magic was clearly wearing thin and calling people the wrong names, but knowing what they thought about the decision won out over anything else. He figured his dad would be happy he'd chosen Gryffindor, although he hoped his father wouldn't be too upset about it. He hadn't lied to the hat, he really did hate the colour green ever since he could remember. Not that he cared for red much either, but the thought of being surrounded by green day in and day out … that was something he just couldn't bear.

Looking up to the Main Table he was surprised to see that Remus was looking worried about something. He saw his dad lean over and whisper something to his father, then watched as Severus seemed to go paler than usual. Realising that Harry was watching them, however, both his parents gave him a slight nod; Remus even gave him a small smile which helped Harry feel a bit better. He put the hat back down on the stool and stepped off the platform, though before he got too far he was stopped by a tug at his sleeve.

‘Gryffindor huh?’ Draco said quietly.

‘Sorry,’ Harry replied. He didn't say anything else as he knew McGonagall was staring at him with her rather dour expression so he continued towards the Gryffindor table.

As he made his way down the aisle he could feel everyone in the hall staring at him. He sighed as the red-headed boy he now sat down next next to (he recognised him instantly as one Ron’s brothers) moved away from him quickly, and the rest of the table looked away just as fast when he glanced at them. It was painfully obvious that his father’s reputation was going to make his life pretty rough from now on, even though he had been sorted into Gryffindor it was clearly not going to help matters. He didn’t get much more time to dwell on things though as he then heard ‘Malfoy, Draco!’ being called, so he turned to watch Draco's Sorting.

Draco had mixed feelings as he sat down and put the hat on his head. He knew the chance of Harry going to Gryffindor had been 50/50, but now that he had … it didn't seem fair that their friendship would now have to end because of old house rivalries.

_*Ah, now what do we have here? A Malfoy, is it?*_

_*Look, just say Slytherin and get it over with already. It’s what everyone’s expecting*_

_*I could do that, but that’s not what you really want, is it*_

_*Of course that’s what I want. Malfoys always go to Slytherin*_

_*True, however your friendship with another lad has made you think otherwise, hasn’t it. You no longer want to be someone else’s puppet*_

_*I’m not a ruddy puppet … am I? Harry did say I didn’t have to be beholden to that …*_

_*Slytherin could bring you fame and fortune if that is what you truly want, or do you wish to break the expected mould and be different … who you want to be Draco Malfoy?*_

_*I suppose … when you put it that way … I want to be … different …*_

_*Very well, since that is what you seek then there is only one place to put you … *_

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ the hat yelled out.

The room suddenly became all too quiet, it was almost deafening to Draco's ears. He didn’t move, he wasn’t sure he could. He suddenly felt the bottom drop out of his stomach; though at first he had thought it was a good idea to go against all he knew, now he wasn’t sure at all. Saying he wanted to be happy, and actually doing something about it were two different things, and he had a bad feeling he was going to pay dearly for his decision. He took the hat off though he didn't stand up yet, his legs felt too wobbly to do much of anything.

‘Mr Malfoy, if you would be so kind to go to your table. There are others left to Sort tonight,’ Professor McGonagall said with a tenseness that Draco felt all too well.

‘The G-Gryffindor … table?’ Draco asked weakly. Glancing at the Slytherin table, he could see that some of them had looks of anger on their faces, and some pure shock that a Malfoy had been demoted to the ranks of a lowly Gryffindor.

‘I believe the Sorting Hat did say Gryffindor,’ McGonagall said in a clipped voice, and pointed out the way to the table.

‘Err … right,’ Draco said swallowing hard until he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw a very happy looking Harry staring back at him.

Draco brightened a bit and headed over to the table, taking full note that as he sat down next to Harry it was obvious both of them were going to be avoided like the plague.

‘Well … hi,’ Draco said with a nervous chuckle.

‘You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you,’ Harry grinned.

Draco chuckled weakly. ‘I reckon so. You know my father’s going to kill me for this,’ he sighed.

‘Somehow I get the feeling we’re both in for it. That's my dad by the way … the one in the red robes,’ Harry said quietly and looked up at his parents, who didn't seem very happy at the moment.

'Lupin is teaching here as well?' Draco asked in surprise and looked up at the High Table. It was clear that neither of Harry's parents were too happy about the turn of events, which puzzled Draco. ‘I didn't realise that he could … err … never-mind,' he said quickly, trying to avoid the questioning look on Harry's face. Now wasn't the time to reveal certain things he knew about Harry's parents. Still, knowing what he did made him wonder why the two men looked so angry at seeing the boys together. 'Strange that they wouldn’t want us to be friends. I mean they were friends with my father,’ he muttered.

‘I don’t care what they think, Draco, _I_ want to be friends with you. If they don’t like it, too bad,’ Harry said firmly.

Draco smiled. ‘You’re a strange person, Harry, but I’m glad you think that way.’

'Weasley, Ronald!' McGonagall now called out.

‘Look, its Ron’s turn to get Sorted! Wonder where he’ll end up?’ Harry said as the red-head walked up to the stool.

‘Probably here, everyone knows that Weasleys always go to Gryffindor,’ Draco said as he also turned to watch Ron’s sorting.

Ron was not too happy as he noticed Harry and Draco acting so chummy. He didn’t know why but it bothered him that a Malfoy had somehow got into Gryffindor. As he sat down and put on the hat he pushed those thoughts aside, though his resentment was still bubbling beneath the surface.

_*Ahh … another Weasley I see … but you’re not like your brothers, are you Ronald Weasley*_

_*Sorry to disappoint you. Sheesh, I’m already I’m being compared to them and I’m not even here an hour yet!*_

_*You don’t like to be compared the rest of the family eh? Want to be your own person do you?*_

_*Something wrong with that? Of course, I want to be my own person, why wouldn’t I? I mean look, if someone like Malfoy can go to Gryffindor then I should have the right to be different too*_

_*I see much ambition in your mind. You want more than just be different … you want more than to become a great Quidditch player or Head Boy … you want to have the world in the palm of your hand*_

_*Not the whole world … just my part of it. Why shouldn’t I hope for more than dry sarnis and hand-me-downs all the time?*_

_*Why shouldn’t you indeed! Your desire for greatness will get you far, so I’m going to put you in the only place that a Weasley who has the desire to be different then all other Weasleys belongs. Where you can get help to achieve your ambitions by any means possible. I wish you luck in …*_

‘SLYTHERIN!’

Ron heard the words and blinked, for a moment he wondered if the hat was playing games with him. He could already tell that the Great Hall had been stunned into silence at the hat’s decision, just as it had been with Malfoy, only somehow it was even worse. Everyone knew that in the hundreds of years there had been Weasleys going to Hogwarts, never once had one of them ever gone to Slytherin. Although it was true that Ron had always had his secret ambitions, he’d never thought it would land him into the seat of evil itself!

‘Oh boy … ’ he whispered, then sighed deeply as he removed the hat from his head and looked up into the shocked expression on McGonagall’s face. ‘I don’t think Mum and Dad are going to be very happy about this, are they,’ he said with a nervous chuckle.

McGonagall pursed her lips tightly, obviously not amused by his remark. When Ron realised he was still being stared at by everyone he got up the courage to look over at the Gryffindor table — to his brothers Percy, Fred and George. With a sinking feeling he saw the looks of pure utter shock on their faces and he knew it wouldn't be long before his parents would be hearing about this. At that point Ron then did the only thing a Weasley sent to Slytherin House could do — he turned red as a beet-root and promptly fainted on the spot.

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the prone body of Ron and sighed. Looking up at the Headmaster who nodded her way she got out her wand and levitated him into a conjured stretcher, then waited until Madam Pomfrey came over and took the lad away. Finishing off the rest of the Sortings, she only could muse in wonder how unusual this night had been. For a moment she wondered if the Sorting Hat was losing its marbles, for today was easily going down in the history books as what had to have been one of the strangest Sortings Hogwarts had ever seen. Somehow though she got a feeling that it was only the beginning of what was going to be a very odd, and very long, year.

As Ron was taken to the infirmary a huge buzz of voices filled the Great Hall. Harry didn't understand why everyone seemed so upset, but Draco knew all too well the consequences of what had happened. A Malfoy in Gryffindor was bad enough, but a Weasley going to Slytherin … that was beyond unexpected, even for him. The glares that he and Harry were now receiving from the other Weasleys spoke volumes, though thankfully a signal from the Headmaster staved off any nasty words that were about to be said.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled as he stood up and looked around the Hall. 'Good evening everyone! I would like to welcome all of our new students, and of course a hearty welcome back to those of you returning to our school. Before we begin the Welcoming Feast I have a few announcements to relay. First – please welcome Professor Remus Lupin who has kindly taken over the Muggle Studies position,' he said and nodded towards where Remus was sitting. 'I am sure you will find his course informative and entertaining. Also note that Professor Quirrel has returned to us, although he will be taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position this year. He had some last minute things to attend to so he could not make it to the Feast, but he has assured me he will be here in time for his classes tomorrow.'

'Now for the usual messages that accompany the start of a new term. Remember that no students are allowed in the forest at any time,' Albus said pointedly looking at the twin Weasley brothers who were obviously well-known for breaking this rule. 'Mr Filch, our esteemed caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will begin the second week of term, anyone interested in trying out for their house team please contact Madam Hooch. Also take note that no one is to enter the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side unless they wish to die a rather painful death.'

Another buzz of voices filled the hall, apparently this was not a normal thing for the Headmaster to announce. Before anyone could say anything though Dumbledore continued his speech. 'Well, then, as there's nothing more I have for you I will end this with these words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' he said and with a flourish of his hands the tables all filled with the most delicious looking foods Harry had ever seen.

'A bit mad, isn't he?' Draco asked as they both reached for their favourite foods.

'Seems to be … hand me the pumpkin juice?' Harry asked between bits of some type of meat dish.

'Wonder if Weasley is all right,' Draco said as he poured himself a glass before handing it over.

'Hope so … pass o'vr the p'tatoes won' you?' Harry asked with his mouth half-full.

'Merlin, Harry, how can you eat so much?' Draco asked as he passed the requested item.

'Sorry,' Harry said swallowing quickly. 'We never get food like this at home,' he said then pulled his hand back quickly as a pearly-white disembodied head appeared in the middle of a plate of chicken wings he was reaching for. 'What the -?'

'Ah pardon me!' the head said and turned to face the two boys. 'Welcome to Gryffindor!' the head said jovially as he rose out of the plate. 'Name's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower, at your service,' he smiled and bowed to the boys.

'Wait, I know you!' Harry said remembering something he'd been told recently. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick! My dad and uncle told me about you.'

' _Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?' Draco asked sceptically.

The ghost seemed a bit put off by Draco's words. 'Like this -' Nick said irritably and clasped his left ear, giving it a quick pull upwards. To the boys (and several other new students) dismay the ghost's head flopped away from his neck, though you could tell it was still attached by a thin strand of skin. Seeing the disgusted looks on everyone's faces he grinned and flopped his head back onto his body.

'Well now, I do hope that we get a good Quidditch team this year. Been years since we won the Cup and it's high time to win it back I say. The Bloody Baron's become quite impossible to deal with lately I tell you!' he said and nodded towards the Slytherin table. The ghost in question was sitting between the same two boys Harry had seen Draco with at the boats, and neither of them were looking too pleased. 'Well, I'm off to catch up with everyone, take care boys. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon!' Nick said and floated off to the other end of the table.

'Ghosts are strange, aren't they?' Harry said as the desserts now appeared. 'Wonder why he didn't get properly be-headed?'

'Don't know and I'm not about to ask him,' Draco said and pushed his plate away. 'I'm full. When do we get to go to the dorms do you think?'

'Dunno,' Harry said finishing up something that resembled Yorkshire Pudding. As he did everything suddenly disappeared leaving behind only polished, empty plates. 'Well guess that answers that.'

Before Draco could reply a voice called out for all the Gryffindor first years to queue up. It was painfully obvious that no one wanted to talk to either Harry or Draco, so the two boys found themselves at the very back of the line. Soon enough they were settled into their dormitory, though the other two boys in the room only gave Harry and Draco quick glances before grouping up to talk amongst themselves.

Harry sighed and sat on his bed, yawning as the day finally caught up to him. 'What a day, huh?' he asked whilst stretching. 'Hard to believe that I was at home just this morning, and now here we are at school.'

Draco sat down next to Harry, choosing to ignore the whispers and looks the other boys were giving the two of them. 'I know, it all feels so strange,' he nodded. Looking around he was still feeling odd at seeing all the red and gold surrounding him instead of the green and silver he had been expecting. He sighed, still dreading what was yet to happen when his father found out.

'Don't think about that,' Harry said knowingly. 'The look on your face …' he said before Draco could ask how he knew. 'Whatever happens, happens. Let's get some sleep; tomorrow'll be better, you'll see,' he said and got under the duvet. 'Night, Draco,' he said sleepily.

Draco went over to his own bed, though he was pretty sure sleep wasn't going to be so easy. 'Night, Harry,' he said and yawned as he felt suddenly drained of energy. To his surprise he managed to fall asleep quickly, though a part of him wasn't so sure tomorrow would be quite as good as his friend was hoping it would be.


	8. What Webs We Weave …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those wondering, yes I did pull the original Chapter 8 the other day. I was totally not happy with how things turned out on the Harry/Draco interactions. I did some re-thinking and hopefully the new version is a bit better … fingers crossed anyway! :P

**Chapter Eight: What Webs We Weave …**

'Remus, are you sure you're not over-exaggerating this?' Severus asked when he and Remus retired to their dungeon quarters after the Sorting Ceremony.

Remus shook his head and sat down on the small sofa near the fireplace. 'I know what I heard, Severus. My hearing is —'

'Quite exceptional, yes, I know,' Severus said irritably. Unbuttoning his robes, he sat down next to Remus with a heavy sigh. 'Still, are you positive he said the name “Harry Potter?” Is it at all possible you misheard him somehow? And do you believe anyone else — especially Dumbledore — heard him say it?'

'I wish I was wrong, believe me,' Remus said wearily. 'The hat said something to him, I don't know what of course, but whatever it was it had Harry bothered. I could smell the agitation on him when he took the blasted hat off. And Albus may know many things, but I'm positive that he — nor anyone else — heard him.'

'Thank the Gods for that,' Severus said in relief. 'Well, we can't exactly ask Harry what was said, now can we. I say we keep an eye on him for the time being and see where things go. Hopefully he won't think about whatever was said again.'

'And if he does, then what?' Remus asked worriedly.

Severus sighed and reached over to take his husband's hand in his own. 'If he does, we shall deal with it, as we always have.'

'I don't want to lose him, not like this,' Remus said in a choked voice.

'We will _not_ lose him, Remus. Whatever happens next, will happen. We can't hold onto him forever, even though we would like to,' Severus said.

'Oh why did I ever agree to come here?' Remus said angrily then got up and stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames with unseeing eyes. Despite the warmth of the fire, Remus shivered. 'I never should have agreed to this. Harry and I should have stayed home … where it was safe. Where there was no chance of him or anyone else possibly figuring things out.'

'Would you really have denied him the right to be what he is meant to be?' Severus asked.

'He's meant to be our son, nothing else!' Remus argued. 'We saved him from a life that would have been miserable. We —'

'We have done all we can to keep him safe,' Severus cut in whilst getting up from the sofa and walking over to Remus. Putting his hands on his husband's shoulders he turned Remus around and said softly, 'It does not matter where he is, be it here at Hogwarts or back home in Notting Hill, at some point we still would have had to let him go. He's growing up, Remy; he needs to learn to take care of himself. It's time he went out into the world to see it with his own eyes and make his own judgements.'

Remus sighed heavily. 'I know, it's just that it's so hard to see him growing up, Severus. He's changing, and I'm not sure if it is for the better. Look at who he's already chosen to become friends with — Lucius's son of all people!' he scowled.

'I would agree with you, however, the boy was Sorted into Gryffindor so perhaps there is more to him than meets the eye,' Severus said thoughtfully.

'That was a surprise, give you that,' Remus agreed. 'I have no doubt Lucius is not going to react too well to this news.'

'I am sure of that,' Severus nodded. 'I assume Lucius raised the boy on his version of events of what took place back then, which means Draco knows about us by extension. To be honest though Remus, you know full well that if Black hadn't come into our lives that night … you know we would have raised Harry the same way.'

'I know … everything changed when Sirius showed up at the flat that night,' Remus said quietly. 'If he hadn't forgiven me … forgiven us … sometimes I can't help wondering if the two years before that night was real. Did we really do all those things?'

'Times were different, you know that. I know it hurts to remember our past, but that was then, this is now. We are very different people now,' Severus said drawing Remus into his arms protectively. 'As for Draco, it's far too soon to say what he is like, we just have to see where things go.'

Remus sighed in contentment; he loved the warmth of Severus arms wrapped around him like this. 'You realise that being friends with him, it's possible Harry may find out about us before we get the chance to tell him for ourselves,' he said and looked up at Severus in concern.

'His friendship with the boy aside, I dare say he may already have heard things he may soon question us on,' Severus replied.

'What do we tell him?' Remus asked.

'We tell him as much of the truth as we can, without saying too much. Which makes me think that it is time to make some moves of our own,' Severus said pensively.

Remus looked at Severus puzzled for a moment, then a look of comprehension came across his face. 'Are you sure that's a wise idea, Severus? Things could backfire on us if we handle things the wrong way.'

Severus nodded. 'It could, but I don't believe it will. We both know Lucius will be here about Draco before long, that is a given. If we can convince him … and our other contacts of course … of our intentions, we will have a better chance to protect ourselves. By the time Dumbledore realises where our loyalties truly lie it will be too late for him to manipulate us. We will _not_ become his, or anyone else's, puppets again,' he said darkly.

'We've deliberately kept Albus at arms length for all these years, so naturally I'm not about to get too close to him now,' Remus said. 'And I certainly have no intention of doing what we did then. We've lost enough of our souls for one lifetime.'

'Then it's agreed. We make our plans now, before it gets too late,' Severus said determinedly. 'Tomorrow morning I shall send out owls asking them to see us.'

'And if they will, then what?' Remus asked.

'If they acknowledge us then we shall proceed from there,' Severus replied.

'You realise they may want us to make certain … promises …,' Remus said.

'The only promises I intend to keep are to you, our son, and that pain-in-the-arse git — anything else we must do to gain favours is of little consequence. Lucius is not a foolish man, I am sure he realises that when the Dark Lord rises again the stakes will become far higher than they were. I have no intentions of sacrificing our family to that insidious man's insane whims,' Severus said angrily.

'I don't know if I want to do those things again —' Remus began, then suddenly he remembered something from the past and his eyes darkened, 'but you're right. We'll do whatever we have to in order protect our own.'

'Indeed. I want you to owl Black in the morning; tell him that we need him here immediately,' Severus said. 'I will handle the others.'

'That won't be a problem, I'm sure he expected something to happen before long knowing him. Besides, even though it's only been a day, I'm sure by now he's quite lonely without us,' Remus said.

'If that insufferable mutt is lonely it's his own damned fault. He knows where he's welcomed. It's not our fault that he only chooses to accept our offer when he's desperate,' Severus grumbled.

'I know, but honestly … I don't know if we could ever give him what he really needs, Sev,' Remus sighed. 'He loved someone once and was betrayed, that's a very bitter pill to take.'

'I shan't argue with on that, but I will say how lucky I am not to be in the same predicament, when I very easily could have been,' Severus said softly, and seeing that Remus was about to reply he stopped his husband's words by putting his finger against Remus' lips. 'Let's stop worrying about all of this right now. There isn't much more we can do tonight, so I suggest we go to bed,' Severus said drawing his lover away from the fireplace.

'Go to bed? But it's early yet … I'm not tired at all!' Remus said petulantly.

'Funny, I don't recall saying anything about sleeping,' Severus replied in a husky voice.

Remus gazed at Severus with a smouldering look of passion and put his hand out to caress his lover's cheek. 'I really don't deserve you,' he said tenderly.

'On the contrary, I'm the one that will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my many faults. I dragged you down into the darkness because of my foolish needs, yet you still agreed to life-bond to me, joining our souls as one. I just wish I could express in words what that day meant to me; what it will always mean to me,' Severus said, the words unspoken shining clear in his eyes.

'I was more than a willing life-mate, Severus. I loved you then just as much I do now, and I always will. And you didn't drag me into the darkness … I was already there to begin with … you just made it far more bearable. Now, I believed you mentioned something about retiring to bed? I can think of far more pleasant things we could be doing then standing out here chatting …'

Severus chuckled. 'I truly have come to enjoy the week of the full moon. You are at your worst my voracious wolf, which is just the way I like you,' he said lustfully and leant to kissed his husband passionately whilst at the same time picking him up into his arms. He didn't even stop his kisses as he carried Remus off towards their bed, all other thoughts of the evening now put on hold for more enjoyable activities.

**XXXXXX**

'Harry? Harry! _Harry_ , wake up, we're already late for breakfast!' Draco said trying to pull the duvet off the very unwilling-to-wake Gryffindor.

'G'way D'co,' Harry mumbled, trying desperately to pull the duvet back over him.

'Harry Lupin-Snape, get your arse up this second or I'll —' Draco threatened then grinned as he finally succeeded in pulling the duvet all the way off the sleepy boy.

'Oi, stop it!' Harry muttered. Blinking back his sleepiness he yawned and sat up. 'What'd you do that for?'

'Because you're being a git, that's why,' Draco muttered. 'Now come on, we're late.'

Harry yawned again then stretched and reached over to get his silver-rimmed glasses. 'Cripes, what time is it?' he asked putting his glasses on.

'It's almost eight,' Draco said making some last minute adjustments to his robe.

'Already?' Harry said quickly and jumped out of the bed in a panic. 'Why didn't you wake me sooner?' he yelled over his shoulder as he headed off towards the loo.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Not for lack of trying, y'know!' he yelled back.

Harry walked back into the room a few minutes later looking more refreshed. 'Was I really that bad?' he asked as he started to get out of his pyjamas.

Draco snorted and shook his head. 'Bad? I think a stampede of musical pink elephants could have run through here and you'd have slept through it. Are you always this difficult to wake up?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, not really,' he said putting on his shirt and trousers. 'I was having this really odd dream … maybe that's why,' he said as he put on his school robe and tidied it best he could.

'Dream? What about?' Draco asked curiously.

Harry shook his head puzzled. 'That's just it … I don't know. All I remember is this really odd green light and there was a strange high-pitched laughter then … nothing. It ended when you woke me up,' he shrugged. 'Why'd it have to be a _green_ light of all things … I _hate_ green,' he said wrinkling his nose.

'Good thing you didn't go to Slytherin then,' Draco snorted. 'Are you going to tie your hair back or leave it down?' he asked and looked at Harry's messed up morning hair.

Harry thought on that a moment and went over to the mirror. 'Tie it back I suppose, otherwise it'll be all over the place. I wish I had my dad's hair instead of my father's, be a lot easier to manage,' Harry sighed.

'Well you don't, so deal with it. Now hurry up, we're already late!' Draco scowled.

'All right, all right! I'm hurrying!' Harry replied. He quickly tied his hair back and staightened himself out. 'Everything good?'

'Yes, Mr Diva, you look peachy. Now can we please go eat? I'm starving!' Draco grumbled.

'Geeze, cranky much in the morning, Draco?' Harry chuckled.

'Only when I'm late for breakfast … if we haven't already missed it that is,' Draco retorted.

Luckily Harry chose not to respond to that and instead without further delays the boys made their way downstairs towards the Great Hall. They had just got off the last set of moving stairs when Harry went sprawling to the floor face first.

'Oww! Wh't th' hell …!' Harry groaned and held his nose, which was starting to bleed badly.

Draco heard snickers coming from behind him and whirled around to see two boys he knew all too well. 'Crabbe, Goyle … seriously … a tripping spell? I always knew you were imbecilic idiots, but could you get any more childish or what?' Draco taunted.

'Yo'r n't suppos'd t' do mag'c in th' corr'dors y'u id'ots!' Harry said trying to sound cross, but his voice came out more like a kitten's mewling than anything else.

'Teaches you right, don't it, Snape,' said Gregory snickering again. 'Shouldn't have got yerselves Sorted into Gryffindor.'

'You know you both should have been in Slytherin with us … why'd you choose to go to that _awful_ house instead?' Vincent asked.

'You wouldn't understand,' Draco muttered and helped Harry to his feet, concern etched on his face. 'Stand still … this is going to sting a bit —' he said taking his wand out and pointing it at Harry's nose.

Harry's eyes went round and he backed up quickly. 'Dr'co, don' …!' he mewled.

'Will you just stand still?' Draco said impatiently and before Harry could react he said, ' _Episkey_!'

Harry's nose stung for a few moments but after he wrinkled it a bit to make sure the bone was in tact, he wiped the blood up with his robe sleeve and glared at the two boys. 'That wasn't very nice,' he said coldly.

'We're Slytherins, we're _not_ nice,' Greg smirked. 'Something you would know all about if you hadn't gone all traitor on us.'

'We are _not_ traitors, and don't you dare say another word like that or it won't be a healing spell I cast next,' Draco said threateningly. 'Now, unless you have something intelligent to say — which I _highly_ doubt — apologise to Harry so we can go get our breakfast.'

'You can't be serious! Slytherins don't apologise,' Greg said in disdain, as if what Draco was asking was the worst thing in the world to have asked for.

'Draco, let it go, it's not worth it,' Harry said shaking his head.

'No, Harry, they should apologise to you … to both of us in fact … for making us even later then we were,' Draco insisted.

'It was a stupid prank … we're sor—' Vince began to say but a smack upside the head from Greg cut him off.

'We ain't apologising to no one,' Greg said again. He glared at the two Gryffindors and crossed his arms across his chest, his posture obviously stating _“Come on, I dare you to say something.”_

Draco turned quickly and pointed his wand at Greg. 'You want to know just how Slytherin _we_ can be, Goyle? Is that it?' he asked coldly.

'Draco, come on … it's not worth it. I don't want us to get in trouble,' Harry said looking around worriedly. 'Let's just go to breakfast all right?'

Draco didn't move, despite Harry's warnings he couldn't bring himself to walk away just yet. He had known these two for a long time so knew how they thought; if he backed down now it would spread faster than wildfire that a Malfoy had gone “soft.” It was bad enough that his father was probably going to do something drastic about his defiance in choosing Gryffindor, Draco didn't need to add the label of “traitor” to the pile.

Harry was growing impatient — and a bit cross — with his friend's refusal to let things go. 'Seriously, Draco, this _isn't_ worth it. You want to get detention on our first day because of these idiots?'

'Stay out of this, Snape,' Greg said glaring at Harry a moment, then quickly turned his focus back to Draco. 'So … _Malfoy_ ,' he sneered, 'we doing this, or what?' The use of Draco's surname made it very clear that the silver-haired boy was now considered _persona non grata_.

Harry understood what was happening, he'd seen this before back in his Muggle school when class rivals would go at each other. He saw a range of emotions flicker across Draco's face — anger, distrust, resentment, regret — and decided he didn't want to know if he was at the tail end of any of those emotions. He had enough, not only because he was worried they would all get caught, but because his friend was being a right prat about the whole thing.

'Fine,' Harry said when no one spoke or moved after a few more moments of silence. 'Go ahead and do what you want, I'm done with this,' he said and glared at the two Slytherins, angry that they had to start this whole fiasco. 'Don't blame me when you all get stuck in detention for the rest of the term!' he said angrily then ran off … not towards the Great Hall … but as far from it as he could get.

Draco watched in dismay as Harry sped off. He knew better then to lower his guard or let himself show what he was feeling, but his anger was now drained as he worried where his friend had gone off to. He had to get away from Vince and Greg quickly, but how was the problem. Keeping his eyes focused on Goyle he made a snap decision, one that he hoped wouldn't end up haunting him in the end.

'Now listen to me carefully you two,' Draco said in a steely, low-pitched tone. 'If you two imbeciles had half a brain I _might_ have let you in on my plans on why I chose to go to Gryffindor, but —'

'Plans? What plans?' Greg sneered, cutting him off. 'All I see is a Malfoy gone soft.'

'Let him talk, Greg,' Vincent said abruptly and looked at Draco with a puzzled expression. 'So … yeah, what plans?'

Draco tsked and shook his head as he lowered his wand. 'Well, since you asked …' he smirked and leant in closer to the two boys, 'what's the best way to keep an eye on the enemy?' Vincent and Greg looked at each and shrugged, as Draco expected they would. 'Let me make this simple enough for your dense brains to understand. The more “friendly” I am with Lupin and Snape's son … who's parents if you recall _both_ work here at the school … and who are _both_ in close contact with that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore … the more Harry will come to trust _me_ … which means I will be able to get information from him about Dumbledore to pass along to my father. _Now_ do you get it?' Draco said quietly.

A look of understanding finally fluttered across the two Slytherins faces. 'Ohhh … so … so this was all a … what'd you call it … a play … right?' Greg asked.

'That's ploy you oaf,' Draco muttered and nodded. 'But yes, that's it exactly. And you two imbeciles nearly ruined things right off the bat!' he scowled.

'Ahh … yeah … well …' Greg said looking a bit sheepish. 'Well next time how 'bout you tell us this stuff _before_ we do something stupid!' he whined.

'And when exactly would I have had time to explain all this to you …?' Draco muttered. 'Not like I could've just waltzed down to the Slytherin dorms last night to chat you two up, now could I … no don't answer that,' Draco said and put his hand up to stop Greg from replying. The sound of chimes rang out and Draco quickly put his wand away into his robe pocket. 'Great, now I've missed breakfast,' he muttered and glared at the two Slytherins. 'Now that you know, do me a favour and stay the hell away from me and Harry from now on. That is unless you want me to Owl your fathers on how you're ruining my plans?' he asked sweetly.

Greg and Vince's faces lit up in fear; if Draco wasn't so stressed he would have laughed at how comical they looked. 'Good, then I trust Harry and I won't have any further problems from the two of you. And remember — this stays between the three of us. If I find out you told anyone … and I mean **ANYONE** … _especially_ your fathers or mine, I will hex your arses into next year, got it?' Draco scowled.

'Sure, Draco, you got it,' Vince nodded quickly.

'Good. Now leave me alone. Don't talk to me unless you have to, let me do what I have to do all right?' Draco said crossly and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As soon as the two boys vanished from sight Draco leant back against the wall with a soft thud. His legs felt like jelly, his breathing was course, and his palms were sweaty. Had it been anyone else who had caused trouble there was no way he could have just pulled off what was a masterfully created _pièce de résistance_ — in one fell swoop he had not only saved his reputation as a Malfoy, but got the two Slytherins to back off him and Harry … hopefully for a very long time at that.

He knew other Slytherins, maybe even the stray Gryffindor, would have their say eventually, but he would deal with them in time … when he had the time for him and Harry to come up with something feasible that is. He was just glad it had been Crabbe and Goyle to start in first; no one but those two would have been stupid enough to buy the web of lies he'd just weaved.

For the first time in his life Draco said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever Gods there were that the two Slytherins had believed him. The only downside now was that he had to fix everything with Harry, the one person he knew he couldn't lie to. And he had every intention of telling his friend the truth … the only problem now was where in Merlin's name had the black-haired boy gone off to?


	9. Corridor Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that I've been slower to put updates out this week. The weather has been just horrid causing my lupus to down me flat. Writing definitely gets more difficult when your fingers don't want to function lol. Not counting today (it's absolutely pouring here bleh), the weather looks like it's going back to the warmer side so hopefully that will help these achy bones of mine. Also a heads up that starting next month I have to start getting ready for the Anime/Sci-Fi/Fantasy Convention my husband and I are vendoring at, so if I get spotty on updates again I apologise in advance. For now hope you're still enjoying the fic … onwards! :)

* * *

 

**Chapter Nine: Corridor Conversations**

Harry was lost, no two ways about it. Not knowing the castle yet he no clue at all which direction anything was in, let alone where the Gryffindor Tower was. He had ran back up the stairs thinking only to get away from everyone, not realising that the castle's stairs didn't always go where you wanted them to. To his surprise mid-way up the stairs moved, and that got him totally turned around.

Worse was that as soon it they dropped him at the floor he was now on they'd moved again, and it didn't look like they were coming back any time soon. As not even a passing ghost was around to help him, all he could do was stand there looking at the missing stairs in dismay. When nothing happened after a few more minutes he looked around again, trying to find anything that looked familiar in the three corridors on this floor.

With a sigh he leant back against the wall and thought about the event that had led him here. He realised now how foolish he had been about the whole thing. Despite the fact his friend had chosen to follow him into Gryffindor, Harry knew that Draco had been raised as a Slytherin, and from experience he knew that was a way of thought that wasn't so easy to just give up. For a minute he thought about his uncle, he knew that Sirius had been raised in the same Slytherinistic mindset, and though he'd also chosen Gryffindor Harry knew there were plenty of times when his uncle still acted very much like a Slytherin.

He had to find Draco and apologise for being so silly, but as the stairs still hadn't returned that wasn't an option for the moment. He reasoned there had to be another way to get back downstairs, so picking one of the three directions in front of him he headed down the corridor that looked the most lit. He was half-way down the left corridor when he saw some light through a crack of a doorway.

He stopped as he approached the door because suddenly he heard voices. He could hear two people — one was quavery and high-pitch … almost girlish sounding he thought, and one was lower … more rough and raspy sounding. Without meaning to he stood there listening as the conversation filtered into the corridor.

‘I don’t know where Dumbledore is keeping it, Master. I’ve looked but —’ the quavery voice began to say.

‘You incompetent fool! I send you on a simple task to find me a single object, yet you cannot perform something as easy as this? What good are you to me?’ the second voice rasped coldly.

‘M-Master, please, I will find it, I promise you. It is here at Hogwarts, that much I know.'

‘You had best find it, or make no mistake, you will pay the consequences. Do not take me for being weak, despite my current condition.'

‘Of course not, My Lord; you are not weak, you are never weak. You shall be reborn to your full glory, I will see to it. I am, as always, you most devoted servant.’

‘You best be, I do not tolerate traitors in my midst as you well know.’

‘Of course, My Lord, I would never do such a thing,’ the first man said with a nervous chuckle. ‘Err … speaking on such things … about the matter of the two people you question, do you want me to kill them now in case they betray you later on?’

‘No, we shall wait; I can ill afford to lose those who were once good servants. We will watch them for now, when the time comes I shall have you prepare a test for them.’

‘A test, My Lord? What sort of test?’

‘To prove their loyalties you fool, what other sort of test would I suggest?’ the second man said harshly. ‘If all goes well I shall know soon enough if they will return to me or if they will be foolish enough to side with that Muggle loving fool. And do not forget that you must also keep watch on those children I told you about, they may be of use to me in the future.’

‘I will keep careful watch on the children of course. But … how shall I set up this test?’

‘When the time is right I will tell you what to do. Meanwhile, continue to search for the mirror. In my current state I have just enough power to use it to my advantage, and through its glass I shall see what my next steps are to be.’

‘Yes, My Lord, I will find it. I will not fail you, I swear it.’

‘It is your life if you do.’

‘Y-yes, Master, of course, rightly so,’ the first man said, a trace of fear in his voice.

The conversation ended and Harry heard a scuffling behind the door. He realised that the people inside the room were on their way out, so he quickly hid behind a statue that was in a small nook. He was surprised, however, when peeking around the statue he saw only one person with a large purple turban walk out of the room, not two people as he had expected. Harry hadn’t seen the man last night at the Sorting Ceremony, but as he had come out of what appeared to be a classroom it was likely he was a teacher.

As the man passed by where Harry was hiding, Harry got a whiff of something that smelt like rotted garlic, and suddenly it felt as if his head exploded. With a soft groan, he leant back against the wall of the nook and slid to the floor feeling weaker than a kitten, his head exploding as if thousands of fireworks were going off inside of it. He couldn’t move or speak; the only thing he could do was wrap himself into a tiny ball. He didn’t know how long the pain lasted; it felt like hours, though when he was finally able to move again something told him it had only been mere minutes. Without a doubt he knew he had to leave where he was, just in case whoever the second person was decided to leave the room and find him like this.

Steadying himself best he could, he got up off the floor and peeked around the statue to make sure no one was there. Thankfully no one was, so he came out from around the statue, holding it for support. He didn't get more than a few steps away when suddenly the burning in his head returned. This time the pain was far worse, causing him to shake uncontrollably. The next thing Harry knew he was hitting the floor and seeing stars, then a loud * _crack_ * echoed in his ears and he knew no more.

**********

Draco was equally unhappy at the moment. Soon as he had ditched Crabbe and Goyle he had gone looking for Harry, but after about five minutes his stomach forced him back towards the Great Hall. Luckily the chimes he'd heard earlier were only announcing the time, which meant breakfast was still going on. He was a little upset that Harry had dashed off as he had, but since finding him right now wasn't going to be an option Draco decided to head into the Great Hall before his stomach gurgles got any louder. Walking into the Hall he stomped over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in a huff, not even caring that he was getting odd looks from his house-mates. Spearing some food onto his plate, he ate in silence.

It wasn’t until the mail arrived that he looked up again, and this time to his relief no one was paying him any attention. He didn’t have any mail, not that he expected any, so he turned his sights to the other incoming letters and parcels, and in midst of all the weaving owls something caught his eye. It wasn’t really all that hard to spot an owl carrying a red envelope, one that was heading directly for the Slytherin table. There was no question as to whom the envelope was for when moments later the sound of what was clearly one very angry mother reverberated around the Hall.

_**‘RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE BESIDE OURSELVES WITH GRIEF. NEVER HAS A WEASLEY GONE INTO SLYTHERIN, THOUGH THIS DOESN’T SURPRISE ME AS YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE MOST STUBBORN AND PIG-HEADED OF THE LOT.’** _

Draco couldn’t help but to snicker at that comment, from what he’d already seen of Ron, stubborn and pig-headed was only a topping, though being that way would easily earn him a place in a house like Slytherin. The bonus of seeing a very red-faced, highly embarrassed red-head made his irritation towards Harry disappear for the time being at least.

_**‘I WARN YOU NOW, IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE — IF WE HEAR YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING MORE TO DISGRACE THIS FAMILY, YOUR FATHER AND I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU OUT OF THAT SCHOOL BEFORE YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH. I LEAVE PERCY RESPONSIBLE FOR INFORMING ME OF YOUR ACTIONS, SO IF WE HEAR ABOUT ANYTHING FUNNY GOING ON, YOU WILL REGRET IT!’** _

When Draco looked back over at the trying-to-slip-underneath-the-table Slytherin, he surprisingly felt pity for the other boy. Though Weasley’s mother seemed to be an obnoxious, overbearing type, she was probably a saint compared to how Draco’s father was going to react, let alone what he was going to do to him for becoming a Gryffindor.

At that thought Draco cringed inwardly, although his father wouldn’t do something as lowly as a sending him a public Howler, in private he was sure it was going to be another matter. The fact that his father still hadn’t done anything as of yet worried Draco. He knew his father had to know by now that he had been sorted into Gryffindor, Draco was willing to bet everything he owned that one of the Slytherins who were on close terms with his family had owled his father right off, giving him all the gory details no doubt.

Draco didn’t get another chance to think about what his father would do to him as he spotted Harry's parents slipping into the Great Hall from a side door. Luckily they were ignoring him this time, the last thing he needed right now was the two professors glaring at him during breakfast as they had during dinner. However, their arrival reminded Draco that Harry had run off, and that brought back his feelings of irritation and anger. Glancing round the Hall, his eyes turned to the Slytherin table. He saw Weasley get up and head out, and deciding to take a risk he got up and followed Ron out, finally catching up to the red-head at the stairs.

‘Weasley!’ he called out as he saw Ron about to head down towards what he suspected was the Slytherin dorms. ‘Wait up!’

Ron turned around quickly, a dark scowl on his face. ‘Oh great, it's you. Come to gloat, Malfoy? Go ahead then, everyone else has had their two Sickles worth this morning,’ he grumbled.

Draco shook his head. ‘Actually, no, I don’t want to gloat at you; believe me, you’re not the only one who’s had an awful morning,’ he muttered, then gave the red-head a careful gaze. ‘Look, I know you and I aren’t exactly friends —’

‘Now there's a brilliant deduction, what gave that away?’ Ron snickered.

‘You know, Weasley, from everything I’ve seen about you so far I’m beginning to believe you really were meant to be a Slytherin. You’re little more then an annoying, obnoxious prat who cares about no one but yourself. How’s that for some brilliant deductions,’ Draco smirked.

Ron stared at Draco for a moment then just when Draco was expecting retaliation the other boy shook his head and chuckled. ‘This coming from the supposed-to-be Slytherin who decided to play all noble and get himself sorted into Gryffindor? Look, Malfoy, just tell me what you want, I don’t have all day to sit and listen to you pick me apart, I can have that done in the dorms y'know.’

‘Slytherins are cautious on the best of days, but your blood-line is purer than most of those idiots, and they know it. With your attitude … trust me, you'll win them over before long,' Draco said.

Ron looked at Draco in surprise. 'I … err … I didn't think about that honestly. My family doesn't care much about the whole pure-blood thing … but reckon it'll come in handy now, won't it.'

Draco nodded. 'It will, believe me, you've got nothing to worry about there. Now as to what I want …' he began and looked around hastily to make sure no one else was around, 'you and I may never see eye to eye, but we do have something in common,’ Draco said.

‘And what would that be?’ Ron asked.

‘Harry,’ Draco replied.

‘Harry? What about him?’ Ron asked curiously.

Draco looked at Ron thoughtfully, debating what he should do. It had seemed like a good idea to recruit some help in finding Harry, but now he wasn’t sure. He knew Ron would make a good ally; he could be Draco's inside source into what was going on within Slytherin. Even though the other boy was having a ruddy awful go of things right now, that would change in time if Draco knew Slytherins as he did.

Catching Ron in this early stage as an ally, before the other Slytherins might get to him, would make things much easier later on. Making up his mind that it was the right thing to do, Draco went ahead and told Ron the basics of what transpired earlier that morning. He knew he was taking a risk, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Draco needed whatever ammunition he could use to get the Slytherin on his side.

‘So they're already starting in on you two as well eh? Can't say I'm surprised honestly. That was a brilliant move lying to them like that though,’ Ron said when Draco was finished. ‘So, Harry’s gone missing? You sure he didn’t just go back to the Gryffindor commons?’

‘I didn’t check there yet, but I doubt it. He was pretty upset, so I don't think he wanted to be found so easily,' Draco said.

‘Well he’s doing a bang up job of it then, isn’t he,’ Ron replied. ‘Well, what can we do about it? We have our first class in about twenty minutes in case you’ve forgotten.’

‘I haven’t forgotten,’ Draco said impatiently, ‘but we need to find him first. I have a bad feeling something’s gone wrong,’ he said worriedly.

‘You’re odd, Malfoy’ Ron said giving Draco a strange glance.

‘You're one to talk, Weasley,' Draco shot back. 'So are you going to help me or not?’

Ron sighed. ‘Sure, why not, I’d hate to think Harry’s in trouble somewhere. So where do we look?’ he asked glancing round.

‘Well … I suppose we could start at the commons and work our way down,’ Draco said.

‘Sounds good to me,’ Ron replied. 'What do we have first anyway? I didn't look at my schedule yet.'

'I'm pretty sure we both have Defence Against the Dark Arts first,' Draco said as took his schedule to check where the classroom was. 'Looks like it's on the second floor, so if we don't find him by then we'll stop there … I hope we do though.'

‘You like him, don’t you,’ Ron said as they made their way towards the Grand Staircase.

‘What are you implying?’ Draco asked sharply.

‘Just seems like you two are pretty close for two people who just met is all,' Ron shrugged.

‘I’m eleven you git, I don’t like people _that_ way, that’s just …. wrong,’ Draco said making a face. ‘I just think he's … well he has a lot of … issues. I just want to be there for him that's all.’

‘Aw, isn’t that sweet,’ Ron snickered.

‘Oh stuff it, Weasley. I thought you said you’d help me, not tease me. We’re on the same side now after all,’ Draco said.

‘And how exactly are we on the same side?’ Ron asked.

‘We’re both outcasts whether we like it or not, and both of us clearly aren’t having an easy time of it,’ Draco replied. 'That puts us on even footing I'd say.'

‘Why did you want to be sorted into Gryffindor anyway?’ Ron asked.

‘It’s a long story and I don’t want to go into right now,’ Draco muttered. ‘Let’s just find Harry and make sure he’s all right, time's getting shorter by the moment.’

‘I still think there’s something odd about him. I mean … he doesn’t seem to know much about things … and then there's the whole Snape living in the Muggle World thing. Something just seems fishy to me about all that,' Ron said.

‘I know I was surprised about that as well. Especially considering what Snape is … err … I mean … was,’ Draco began then looked away guiltily.

‘What do you mean?’ Ron asked stopping short and looking at Draco suspiciously.

Draco glanced around then looked back at Ron nervously. ‘All right, Weasley I’ll tell you what I know, but you have to swear to me on the Oath of Slytherin that you won’t tell anyone else,’ Draco said.

‘Oath of Slytherin? What the heck is that?’ Ron asked.

Draco sighed. ‘I forgot you’re not Slytherin raised so of course you wouldn’t know about it. It's a binding oath, Weasley. If you promise to keep a secret by the Oath and you break it horrible things will happen to you.’

Ron paled. ‘And you want me to swear by this thing?’ he asked dubiously.

Draco nodded. ‘Swear on the Oath that unless I say you can say anything about what I’m going to tell, you won’t tell anyone,’ he said firmly.

Ron looked sceptical for a moment then muttered something under his breath and nodded his head. ‘All right, Malfoy. I swear to you on the Oath of Slytherin that whatever you say I’ll keep to myself. Now what is it that you'd make me swear this Oath for? Better be worth it.’

Draco glanced round again and then pulled Ron off into a small nook. ‘All right, here it is. During the last few years of the Dark Lord’s reign my father was right up there at the top of the chain. And he wasn’t the only one,’ Draco said in a low voice.

‘Obviously he wasn’t, there were lots of Death Eaters. Tell me something I _don’t_ know,’ Ron scoffed.

‘What you don’t know is that there was someone close to James Potter … I don't know if he was marked, but he was part of the Dark Lord's associates,’ Draco said.

‘You're talking about Sirius Black right? Come on, Malfoy, _everyone_ knows that,’ Ron muttered. 'If you've made me swear this Oath just for that …'

'Will you shut up and let me finish already?' Draco muttered. ‘And no, it wasn't Black, it was someone else.’

‘If it wasn’t him then who was it?’ Ron asked.

'Lupin. He was the one,' Draco replied.

‘Wait … what? Are you joking? Cripes, no way … it _can't_ be him! He looks … well … too innocent. You sure it's him?’ Ron asked sceptically.

‘Don’t let appearances fool you, Weasley. He may look innocent, but he’s anything but. My father used to tell me stories about the Dark Lord and those who served him. He even has a photo hidden away with a bunch of them … and Lupin is in the picture,’ Draco said.

‘Lupin … really? But … wouldn't people would have known if he was?’ Ron said. ‘Hell, wouldn’t the Potters have known about him?’

‘People did know, or at least they suspected he was up to something, that's what my father said. All I know is that Lupin left Godric’s Hollow one day in a right bad mood, that was two years before the Potters died,’ Draco said.

Ron thought that over a moment. ‘You know, now that I think about it I do remember something my dad said once when he was talking about the Potters. I think he did mention something about Lupin being suspected of something, but he never said what it was.’

'I'm not sure what it was either, my father never told me. What I do know is that he went missing about six months before the Potters died, and when he surfaced again it was just after Black got arrested … and some say that Lupin wasn't quite right,' Draco said.

‘What do you mean by “not right?”’ Ron asked.

Draco shrugged. ‘What I heard was that Lupin was out of things … not quite touched in the head, but close to it. Apparently he and Snape both swore Black was innocent of killing the Potters and that Peter Pettigrew was the real traitor. That was enough for people to say he wasn’t all there.’

‘Except that Pettigrew turned up dead the same day the Potters died, so it couldn’t have been him,’ Ron said.

‘That’s what everyone thinks, but I overheard my father say just recently that someone spotted someone who looked awfully like Pettigrew out in Albania … or somewhere like that anyway,' Draco said. ‘There's also the fact that if Black really was a Death Eater then no one on the Dark Lord's side knew of it because my father swears he was never one, and I'm pretty sure he'd know a thing like that.'

‘Wait … so your dad knew nothing about Black? That's kinda strange … do you reckon he could be innocent then?’ Ron asked curiously then shook his head. ‘But even Dumbledore swore that he was guilty. And if he wasn’t the one who turned them over to You-Know-Who … then who could it have been?’

Draco shrugged. ‘Maybe it really was Pettigrew, who knows. All I know is that Black was taken into custody a few days after the Potters died by that Auror Moody, someone betrayed his whereabouts, don’t know who it was though. Father says Black was hiding in a flat in Knockturn Alley … a flat that was registered to Lupin mind you,’ Draco said.

'I never heard about any of that. How'd you find out?' Ron asked

‘Don't be daft, Weasley, of course I was raised to know all this stuff,' Draco huffed. 'Well that and people tend to talk around kids when they don't think they're listening,' he chuckled.

'Oh … wish my parents would do that, they rarely tell me anything,' Ron sighed. 'So what else do you know about Lupin and Black then?'

'Well … since you're asking …' Draco grinned, 'Did you know Snape was a Death Eater? And I mean a really high placed one at that, he was right up there with my father in fact.'

' _Snape_? Really?' Ron said faintly. 'Oi … and he's my … oh boy …' he groaned as the implications set in.

Draco nodded. 'I doubt you'll have to worry that he's going to try and “recruit” you any-time soon, but if the Dark Lord rises again …' he said leaving the implications clear. ‘Between you and me … I don't think that the Dark Lord is as gone as people think he is.'

‘I never really believed he was gone either, even if the Ministry says he is,’ Ron agreed. ‘You know … I'm surprised Harry got sorted into Gryffindor considering his parents are so dark-sided.'

'You don't know the half of it,' Draco snorted.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked curiously.

'Err … well …' Draco said quickly, not willing just yet to reveal to the red-head some other facts he knew about Remus Lupin. 'Well … Lupin is a Gryffindor remember, so being dark-sided hasn't much to do with the house you're in. Besides, I'm pretty sure he knows nothing about his parents past … not from what I've seen anyway.’

‘Oh come off it … how could he not know something like that? Wouldn’t Snape have had something to show he was a Death Eater? The Marsdre or something wasn't it? Harry had to have noticed something like that,’ Ron said sceptically.

‘It's the _Morsmordre_ ,’ Draco said in disgust, ‘and no, probably not. It hasn’t been on my father’s arm during the time I’ve grown up anyway, so I assume it disappeared when the Dark Lord did. I’m not sure if it’s there these days though, Father doesn’t walk around with short sleeves for me to notice,’ he shrugged. ‘For all I know it could be there now.’

‘Well that's just great, so we don't even know if it is or isn't,' Ron groaned. 'Still, it seems awfully strange not to know about your parents' pasts.’

‘Do you know everything about your parents, Weasley?' Draco asked. 'I doubt that someone like Snape would be stupid enough to just blurt out “Oh son, almost forgot to tell you that before you were born I was a Death Eater. Not to mention that your dad also worked for the Dark Lord,”’ Draco said mockingly. 'Yeah, I bet that would have gone over well.'

‘Oh … well … when you put it that way I reckon you have a point. So what do we do now? I heard from my dad that strange things have been going on out there lately; there's been a lot more Dark Magic activity then usual. Do y'think You-Know-Who really is coming back?’ Ron asked nervously.

Draco thought that over carefully. ‘I’ve heard that as well, so it could be possible, and if he is then its Harry I’m mostly worried about. It's obvious he knows nothing about his parents; if the Dark Lord does come back ten to one says Lupin and Snape will rejoin him and convince Harry to do the same, just as my father will do with me,’ Draco sighed. ‘Contrary to what you want to think about me, being a puppet on a string and killing for the heck of it isn’t my idea of a good time.’

Ron looked at Draco with a strange expression then nodded his head. ‘Believe it or not, Malfoy, I believe you. If you can break hundreds of years of Malfoy tradition to go into Gryffindor then maybe you’re not so bad after all,’ he grinned then a shadow crossed his face as he thought about something else. ‘Oh bloody hell, I just realised that if You-Know-Who does come back, I’m stuck in the midst of a bunch of kids with Death Eaters for parents. What if they try to recruit me to their cause? I’m _doomed_!’ Ron groaned.

‘That's a given, which is why the two of us need to call a truce. Neither of us want to end up becoming Death Eaters, and since both of us want Harry as a friend we’re going to need to keep a close eye on him. If his parents try to force him … or us … into joining their cause … should the Dark Lord come back that is …’ Draco trailed off uncertainly.

‘Agreed. I’m _not_ going to let that happen,’ Ron said firmly. ‘Harry may be odd, but he’s all right by me. I don’t want him to end up getting killed by his own parents for not joining up or something.’

‘Me either,’ Draco agreed. ‘Come on then, let’s find him. I really am getting a bad feeling now that something isn’t right.’

‘Careful with saying stuff like that, people may think you’re a Seer if you keep predicting things like that,’ Ron teased.

Draco snorted. ‘Actually I am, not a very good one granted, but one never-the-less, and don’t you dare tell a soul, Weasley.’

Ron stared at Draco in surprise. ‘Honestly?’

Draco nodded. ‘My grandmother is a Seer, that’s where I get it from. It’s got me out of a few scraps in the past so far, so at least it’s good for something.’

‘Be careful, Malfoy, real Seers are rare you know,’ Ron said as they started to continue on their way.

‘Yeah I know. Father had to force the Ministry to leave me alone when I was younger. He said it wasn’t befitting for a Malfoy to be disgraced by getting tested like a common peasant or as if I had some sort of disease,’ Draco muttered.

‘You know, I’m surprised your father hasn’t done anything to you yet. No offence, but I would have thought by now he’d have been pounding the school doors down,’ Ron said.

Draco grimaced. ‘You’re not the only one. I was expecting something by now as well, though I’m sure I will hear about this soon enough.’

‘What do you think he’s going to do to you, Malfoy?’ Ron asked curiously.

Draco sighed. ‘Something really drastic I bet. Probably disown me,’ he said dully.

‘Would that be such a bad thing?’ Ron asked.

Draco thought on that for a moment. ‘If you had asked me that yesterday I’d have said yes in a second. Now … I really don’t know,’ Draco said.

'You know, Malfoy, I'm seeing a whole new side to you that I never thought I would … you're not so bad actually,' Ron grinned.

Draco snorted. 'Don't let that get out, I do have a reputation to uphold you know,' he said and looked at Ron speculatively. 'You're not so bad yourself … but don't let anyone know I said that.'

'Don't worry, I won't. Funny how things end up eh? Though it's Harry we'd have to thank for this little talk … which reminds me …'

Draco groaned. 'Yeah, let's find him already, we're running out of time. Let's forget the commons, I'm sure he didn't go there. Let's just start on the second floor and see what happens all right?'

'Works for me,' Ron agreed.

The two of them put any further talk on hold as they headed up to the second floor. Luckily the stairs didn't move, so they quickly dashed down the right corridor first. When they realised it was unlikely anyone had come that way they doubled back and headed down the left side, though soon as they did the sound of chimes went off.

'That's the end of breakfast … suppose our time's up,' Draco sighed. Suddenly, just as he was about to turn back he stopped short as his gaze fell on something familiar. ‘Oh no …’

‘What's wrong?’ Ron said and looked at towards what Draco was staring at.

‘It’s him, I know it!’ Draco said and quickly ran over to the prone body of his friend; worry, fear and concern clearly etched in his pale grey eyes. ‘Harry …’ he said softly as he knelt down, ‘Oh, Harry … what on earth has happened to you?’


	10. Unusual Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that I made a teeny change back in Chap 7; at the end where Harry and Draco are up in the dorm I changed it from three other boys to two others, mainly because I couldn't find another 1st year Gryffindor to take Neville's place. So for this fic only Harry, Draco, Seamus, and Dean are dorm-mates.
> 
> As I was so late getting this out I've made up for it with a bit longer of a chapter. Hope that won't be a problem mates? I've been trying to keep things at round 5 to 7 pages normally, but as I've had to nearly scrap the "original" fic at this point I've found tons of places to add/take off stuff ... bottom line it gave me a lot more bunnies to play with so forgive me for getting a bit carried away :ducks and hides for cover:. Hope you'll enjoy the read though!
> 
> As always cheers to my readers and reviewers! :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Unusual Confrontations**

Draco looked down at Harry, unsure of what to do. ‘Harry?’ he said softly, concern etched in his voice. ‘Please wake up!’

‘Malfoy, what’s wrong with Harry?’ Ron asked, also looking down at Harry worriedly.

‘I’m a Seer, Weasley, not a bloody Medi-wizard; I don’t know what’s wrong with him any more than you do,’ Draco bit back irritably. ‘Stop yapping and go get help!’

‘Oh yeah, right,’ Ron said guiltily. ‘Should I get his parents?’

‘Just go and find anyone! Honestly, a five year old would know that!’ Draco snapped.

‘All right, all right,’ Ron muttered and before Draco could say anything else he turned and dashed back the way they’d come.

Draco muttered under his breath then turned back to look at Harry; worry once more back in his pale grey eyes. ‘Hold on, Harry … he’ll get help. You’ll be all right, you have to be, I mean … it’s the first day of classes … you don't want to miss out on classes do you?’ he asked, frustrated at the lack of response from his friend.

He gazed down to see if there was anything he could do when suddenly he noticed something different about the black-haired boy. For a moment, Draco wasn’t sure what he was seeing could be real; it was certainly something that hadn’t been there before. It was faint enough that Draco had to look very closely in order to make sure it was even there, though the more he looked the sharper the odd image became.

The image was a scar, but Draco hadn’t been raised in the Dark Arts all his life not to know that it wasn’t just any old scar. It was obviously the result of a curse, and one that had been quite powerful at that. Tracing his fingers lightly over the zig-zag on Harry’s forehead, he felt a jolt and pulled back as if he had been burnt. The feeling was so powerful that he had to look at his fingers to make sure they really hadn’t been burnt for how badly they tingled.

‘What have you got here, Harry? What is this from?’ Draco asked puzzled.

Something about the scar bothered Draco more than it should; an instinct was pulling him towards it, as if something wanted Draco to know something very important. He felt as if a hidden force was guiding him and before he could stop himself he put his fingers over the scar and closed his eyes, shivering as he felt the burning sensation cascade over his fingertips again. When he fully laid his palm across Harry’s forehead, however, images began to flood through his mind, ones that made him cringe and want to cry out in fear and he had to bit his lip in order to keep from screaming.

Draco’s head then exploded with a high-pitched laughter, sending a shudder through him as if he had been thrown into an icy lake. He saw a man with short black mussy hair and glasses, his expression firm and defiant, his hazel eyes blazing in fury at a man in a black cape. Then the vision clouded and he heard a man’s voice shouting at someone, worry and panic clear within the words that came next …

_‘... take Harry and go! Run! I’ll hold him off —’_

He heard someone running then doors slamming, and again he heard that same high-pitched laughter. Then the haziness lifted and he saw a woman with long red hair and green eyes. She was standing before a crib, he could hear her gasping for breath, he saw fear etched into every part of her body as she faced that same faceless man in the black cape …

_‘Not Harry, not Harry, please!’_

_‘Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now!’_

_‘No … please, take me, kill me instead … have mercy!’_

Draco shivered as those words echoed in his mind and his skin crawled as icy tendrils of emotions surrounded him. As the words and images faded, he saw a flash of green light and watched as the woman fell to the ground. With a muffled cry he somehow managed to pull his hand away from Harry’s forehead, though the images were now burnt deep into his memory.

Opening his eyes, Draco struggled to focus them. He blinked rapidly against the light in the corridor that seemed suddenly overly bright. He looked down at his hand, then to Harry, and gasped as he saw the scar begin to bleed. Then, as quickly as the blood started, it stopped, and the wound began to fade away until all that was left were a few droplets of red against Harry’s skin.

Draco didn’t know how long he’d been under his trance, but he knew that what he had seen was a re-play of something from long ago. He felt it had to be something Harry himself had witnessed, but when it had happened Draco couldn’t be sure. Draco didn’t who the black haired man and red-headed woman were, but he had a bad feeling he knew all to well who the man with the angry voice and high-pitched laughter was.

He didn’t get much more time to think on things, however, when he heard the sounds of footsteps heading his way. Whatever had just happened between himself and Harry had been very important, though for now he would keep it to himself. He had some suspicions about what he had seen, but until he did some research, he wasn’t going to say a word to anyone; not Ron and especially not Harry.

‘Oi, Malfoy! Help’s here!’ Ron called out as he ran up to where Draco was still kneeling next to Harry. Directly behind him were Professor McGonagall and a man in a purple turban that Draco hadn’t seen before.

‘What happened?’ McGonagall asked in concern as she saw Harry lying on the floor.

‘We don’t know, Professor, we found him like this,’ Draco said and took hold of Harry’s hand. ‘He’ll be all right, won’t he?’

‘We won’t know until we get him to Infirmary. Professor Quirrell, if you would be so kind to bring him there?’ McGonagall asked as she turned to the man in the turban.

‘O-Of c-course, P-P-Professor McGonagall,’ the man stuttered as McGonagall conjured up a stretcher. Quirrell waved his wand and Harry was magically lifted onto the stretcher. ‘R-Right then, off w-we go,’ he said with a nervous smile.

Draco and Ron both made a move to follow, only to be stopped mid-step. ‘And where do you two think you’re going?’ McGonagall asked in her usual clipped tone.

‘Err … the Infirmary?’ Ron said shuffling his foot against the floor.

‘Much as I appreciate your devotion to Mr Lupin-Snape, you have classes to attend to gentlemen. I believe your first class happens to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, and as we are conveniently in front of that classroom, in you go,’ she said authoritatively.

‘But, Professor …’ Draco began, only to be cut-off.

‘No “buts,” Mr Malfoy,’ she said firmly. ‘You will go to you classes as scheduled. Should Mr Lupin-Snape should still be in the Infirmary by lunchtime you may visit him then. In the meantime, you will both go into the classroom and wait for Professor Quirrell to return. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Yes, Professor,’ both boys said together.

Ron quickly headed into the classroom, but Draco stayed back a moment. ‘You’ll tell his parents … won’t you?’ he asked.

‘They will be duly informed, Mr Malfoy. Now off you go,’ McGonagall said with a nod.

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Draco said then headed into the classroom. He really wished there was some way to get out of this, but the look on McGonagall’s face told him that arguing any further would be futile.

‘Will he be all right y’think?’ Ron asked as Draco walked into the classroom.

‘I don’t know, but I hope so,’ Draco said.

‘It’s really bad that he’s going to miss the first day of classes. Not that he’s missing much in this class,’ Ron said.

‘Why do you say that?’ Draco asked curiously.

Ron shrugged. ‘My brothers told me Quirrell’s classes are a joke. They certainly never learnt much in them.’

‘Well then, you will fit right in now won’t you,’ Draco smirked.

‘It’s not like I want to learn about the Dark Arts anyway,’ Ron said in a huff and sat down with a thud at one of the desks.

‘In case you’ve forgotten, you’re a Slytherin now, Weasley. You won’t get much choice in the matter,’ Draco retorted.

‘Why not? Does being a Slytherin automatically mean I have to know about Dark Magic?’ Ron asked petulantly.

Draco shrugged and sat down on top of a desk. ‘It’s usual that Slytherins would know about such things.’

‘That’s a load of bullocks, Malfoy. I’m not going to learn about it just because I’m a Slytherin now and “expected” to know it. That’s like you saying you’re going to give up what you know about the Dark Arts now that you’re a Gryffindor. I certainly don’t see you doing that,’ Ron muttered.

Draco thought that over a minute before responding. ‘All right, you have a point there. I suppose I can’t just conveniently forget what I know because I’m a Gryffindor now.’

‘Exactly,’ Ron said somewhat surprised that Draco was actually agreeing with him on something.

‘However …,’ Draco began in a strange voice.

‘However, what?’ Ron asked.

‘Fact is you are a Slytherin now, Weasley, like it or not. If I were you I’d accept that for what it means, and take any … advantages … you might be offered,’ Draco said.

‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’ Ron asked sharply.

‘It means that knowing the Dark Arts can be a valuable tool. Dark Magic isn’t about being “evil” you know. You are now in a house that could teach you survival skills, amongst other things. After all, you were the one who wanted to be different, weren’t you? So here's you chance … if you're willing that is,’ Draco replied.

Ron thought over what Draco was saying, and he had to grudgingly admit that the other boy was right. Granted he hadn’t planned on needing any survival skills or anything else, but one never knew what the future held, especially these days. A little knowing couldn’t hurt, in fact it might possibly go a very long way.

‘All right, so what am I supposed to do about it? I really can't see myself going up to the next Slytherin I come across and ask them to teach me these things. In case you haven’t noticed, my house mates haven’t taken all that kindly to me,’ Ron muttered.

‘If you're serious that you want to learn …,’ Draco said giving Ron an interrogating glance, ‘I might be able to help you. Discreetly, of course.’

‘You?’ Ron asked in suprise. ‘You wouldn't turn me into a toad or something I hope. We did call a truce remember.’

‘I wouldn't … not unless you peeve me off,’ Draco smirked. ‘However, I can show you how to turn other people into toads … if you’re really serious about wanting to learn that is. Make up your mind now though, this is a one time deal; I won’t offer my services again.’

The sound of footsteps and voices outside the classroom told both boys that class was about to start. As students began to filter into the DADA classroom Draco got off the desk he was sitting on and was about to walk away when Ron said in a low voice, ‘Tell me where and when, Malfoy, and I’ll be there.’

Draco nodded in acknowledgement then went over to sit with the other students from Gryffindor. He hadn’t really expected Ron to accept his offer, but in a way he was glad he had. Since they had Harry as a common thread, it would make things easier for Draco to at least attempt civility with the Slytherin boy.

By the end of the hour Draco had to admit that Ron had been completely right; Quirrell’s class was a joke. The man was afraid of his own shadow, and unless he had to do any test taking, Draco wasn’t even going to bother studying. Not to mention that he figured out quickly that he knew more about Dark Arts than Quirrell did or ever would.

When class ended, Draco didn’t get another chance to chat with Ron as each house was spirited off to opposite directions. Charms were next for him, which meant that the Gryffindors were going to be paired off with the Ravenclaws. He would have to somehow arrange to meet up with Ron later then to see if the other boy was still serious in accepting his offer. At least Charms was proving more interesting then Quirrell's class, though pretty much anything was bound to be better.

‘Hey, did you hear that Professor Snape's kid has already fallen to the castle’s curse?’ a boy said to someone midway through the lessons. The boy’s voice was hushed, but just loud enough that Draco was able to overhear the conversation now taking place. Draco pretended he wasn’t paying attention, but Harry’s name cropping up meant he couldn’t help to listen in.

‘What curse?’ a girl asked.

‘Well it’s said that the castle puts a curse on any kid who’s got a parent working here. Apparently, something happened when the school first opened, that's why no professors allows their children to attend Hogwarts,’ the boy said.

‘Are you sure about that, Terry?’ a Ravenclaw girl asked curiously.

Draco saw the Ravenclaw boy nod to the girl from out of the corner of his eye. ‘Yes, quite sure, Padma. Lisa, wasn’t it you who said that you heard Snape was already in Hospital Wing?’

‘Actually, I saw Professor Quirrell taking him up there on a stretcher. He looked right done in if you ask me. Pale as a ghost he was,’ Lisa said.

‘That curse is a bunch of rubbish, Terry,’ another girl spoke up.

‘Oh really, Hermione?’ Terry snorted. ‘How do you explain the fact that all of the students whose parents let them come here whilst they were teaching died then?’

‘Coincidence,’ Hermione said in a clipped voice.

‘Sure, as if I believe that. Since the days of the Founders when Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin’s kids both died under mysterious circumstances the castle has been cursed. Everyone knows that,’ Terry scoffed.

‘Yes, but it's on a theory … no one can prove it's really a curse,’ Hermione said.

‘So what about the student who have died since then? All of them had parents who taught at Hogwarts. How can you refute proof, Hermione?’ Padma asked.

‘You look at the facts, Padma,’ Hermione said. ‘Amanda Darling's father taught Muggle Studies … she supposedly died because her father didn’t want her to marry a Slytherin boy she fell in love with. It turned out that the two of them had actually eloped and went to America, though sadly they got burnt during the Salem Witch Trials. She had been away from Hogwarts for a good five years by then though, so you can't pin that on any curse.'

'Edward Aarons mother taught Astronomy about 200 years ago; he drowned in the lake in his fifth-year simply because he didn’t know how to swim. No one knew he’d gone out there on a dare from one of his dorm mates to tickle the Giant Squid. A mermaid saw the whole thing and brought his body back to shore. Again, can't prove a curse caused that.'

'And though Sarah Pennywort's father taught History, she died 150 years ago in a potions explosion because she was trying to become an animagus … illegally mind you. So you see, everyone that “died” because of this so-called “curse” were really doing things they shouldn't have, you just can't blame a curse for people being foolish,' Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

'Call it what you want, but you also can't prove that the curse didn't cause them to do all those things. Whatever the case, Snape's son didn't look too good from what I saw so maybe there's some truth to story after all,’ Lisa said petulantly.

‘That's just silly. I doubt Harry was doing anything wrong on his first day of school to cause a “curse” to affect him. He probably fell and hit his head or something and that's why he looked so poorly,’ Hermione said huffily.

'Seriously, Hermione, you're really grasping at straws. I mean look … he's got two parents working here … if that's not enough to set a curse off, nothing is. And think about it, the kids that started the curse were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin … just like Snape's parents are. I say that's got to be more than a coincidence,' Terry said.

‘You’d think Snape would go a bit easier on Gryffindors, considering he’s been married to one all these years. But from what I hear he's ruddy awful to them. Glad I'm a Ravenclaw, he hasn't a grudge against us,' Lisa said smugly.

‘Well Slytherins hate Gryffindors and vice versa, that’s always been a part of Hogwarts history … unless someone decides to change it,’ Hermione said glancing over to Draco. ‘Don’t you agree, Malfoy?’

Draco sighed, he'd hoped not to get included in the conversation but seems that wasn't to be the case. ‘Is what right, Granger?’ he muttered.

‘I know you heard me, so what do you think?’ Hermione said.

‘Well … I suppose it depends,’ Draco replied.

‘Depends on what, Malfoy?’ Terry asked staring down the silver-haired boy.

‘On whether or not another house ends up more annoying,’ Draco smirked. ‘And you'd have to be pretty stupid to believe in that curse; I seriously doubt Harry is going to die just because his parents work here.’

‘Following a Snape to the gates of hell then are you? Doesn’t surprise me considering that’s where Snapes and Malfoys are likely to end up,’ Terry shot back.

Draco glared at the other boy. ‘And here I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be the smart ones of the lot. Seems to me the Sorting Hat picked the runts of the litter this year,’ Draco sneered.

‘You’re just jealous that we got sorted _correctly_ , Malfoy. Though if you ask me, Snape must have broke the hat when he got up there, seeing as how it sorted the both of you into Gryffindor, not to mention putting a Weasley into Slytherin,’ Terry said.

‘Harry’s half Gryffindor, Boot, something you seem to have forgot,’ Draco said icily.

‘All right, but that doesn’t explain _you_ getting into Gryffindor, Malfoy,’ Terry hissed. ‘I bet you wanted to spread your evil and Gryffindor was the easiest target. Or was it that Snape was the easiest target to corrupt?’

‘Take that back you insufferable git!’ Draco yelled, finally losing his temper. Getting out of his chair he stepped closer to the other boy, his fists balled up tightly, his eyes blazing a steely, cold grey.

‘ _ **Mr Malfoy, Mr Boot!**_ ’ Professor Flitwick yelled out in an angry, high-pitched squeak. ‘Control yourselves! I will _not_ have these outbursts in my class. Now, get back into your seats and concentrate on your levitation; we shall have no more chatter please.’

Draco glared at the Ravenclaw then sat back down. ‘Yes, Professor Flitwick,’ he said. The moment Flitwick’s back was turned, however, he turned around and whispered to the other boy, ‘Don’t peeve me off, Boot. I may be a Gryffindor now, but I’m still a Slytherin at heart.’

‘Is that a threat, Malfoy?’ Terry whispered back furiously.

‘No, it’s a promise. Just stay away from Harry and me, especially with those idiotic curse ideas. There’s no such thing, so get over it,’ Draco whispered huffily.

‘Whatever you want, but I still say he’s going to die before the year is up, you just watch,’ Terry whispered back. ‘Don’t worry though; I’ll stay away from the both of you. I’d prefer not to poison myself with your evil.’

‘Good, then I won’t have to have my head filled with a bunch of Ravenclaw tripe,’ Draco whispered back and turned back around, but not before he caught a slight grin from Hermione. ‘What’s so funny, Granger? Getting a cheap thrill from the show?’ he muttered.

‘Nope, just glad to hear someone else thinks that that curse is all a bunch of stuff and nonsense,’ she whispered. ‘And by the by, it’s Wingardium Levi _o_ sa, not Levios _a_.’

Draco stared at the girl for a moment then turned away with a scowl; the nerve of the Ravenclaw to correct him on how he was saying his charm! Still, he hadn’t been able to levitate his feather even a centimetre off the table yet, whilst hers had been floating around the room in lazy circles for a good few moments now. Despite the fact he’d just had the unfortunate pleasure of talking to the Ravenclaw lot, Hermione seemed all right. At least she didn’t believe in some nonsensical curse, which made Draco wonder what the “curse” really was about in the first place.

He had heard of it briefly from something he read before coming to Hogwarts, it was a fairy tale though he assumed. Now that he thought of it, all but one of the kids who’d died had been in Gryffindor, but he had been so sure he’d have gone to Slytherin that he hadn't paid pay much attention. He did wonder though about the sons of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. He was determined to look into that more … not because he believed in the curse … but simply because he was curious about what had happened to start all the talk.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were halted when Flitwick called out, ‘Mr Malfoy, let us see how you’re managing with your feather, shall we?’

Draco groaned silently and looked down at his non-moving feather. From what he had seen so far, only Hermione had successfully managed to make the feather float more than an inch off the table. With a scowl, he poked at his feather with the tip of his wand, then remembering the Ravenclaw girl’s words he pointed it at the feather.

In a firm voice Draco said, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” making sure to stress the “o” and not the “a”, as well as keeping his wrist flexible like his father had taught him. At first, he wasn’t sure he had said it correctly, but then to his delight the feather began to raise off the desk slowly. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the feather up towards the ceiling then allowed it to slowly float back down until it once again was lying on his desk.

‘Oh very well done, Mr Malfoy, bravo, yes, very well done indeed! Ten points to Gryffindor!’ Flitwick said with a broad smile.

Draco smiled back at the tiny Charms professor, an odd feeling of happiness spreading through him. The feeling was odd because it was one of only a very few times in his life he had ever felt this way. In fact, the very first time he could remember feeling really “happy” was when he had met Harry on the train and they had become friends.

‘Thank you, Professor,’ he said proudly, and to his surprise, he saw a few of the other Gryffindors smiling at him.

The class soon ended with Flitwick reminding everyone to practise their “swish and flick” wrist movements. In a collective flow the students trailed out of the classroom, though Draco didn’t even attempt to look at the Ravenclaws, just in case he would lose his temper again. He was the last to leave, but as he got out of the room into the corridor he was joined by two boys.

‘That was pretty good, Malfoy. Nice work,’ one of them said with a hesitant smile.

‘Yeah, already earning us points on the first day, now that’s something I didn’t expect from you,’ a second boy said jovially.

‘I’m flattered,’ Draco said coolly.

‘Look, Malfoy, you may as well drop the attitude. We’re in the same house after all, heck we're in the same dorm, so we may as well try to get on with each other,’ the first boy said. ‘I’m Dean by the way, Dean Thomas. And that's Seamus Finnigan,’ he said pointing to the other boy.

Draco though over the boy’s words and nodded. ‘All right, point taken. As we are stuck together; I suppose we should make the best of it,' he agreed.

‘Now that’s the spirit, Draco,’ Dean said with a grin. ‘And don’t you even think about what that Ravenclaw kid said, I overheard it all too. I don’t think Harry’s such a bad bloke, even if he is the Potion Master’s son. He’s seems nice enough anyway.’

‘He is,’ Draco agreed. ‘I hope he’s all right.’

‘I do too,’ Seamus piped up as they all began to head off to their next class, which just happened to be Potions.

‘What happened to him anyway? I heard Weasley was in a right panic when he got McGonagall and Quirrell. Why were you with that Slytherin anyway?’ Dean said wrinkling his nose up.

‘Got something against Slytherins … Dean?’ Draco drawled.

‘No offence mate, but you’re a Gryffindor now. We aren't supposed to associate with Slytherins,’ Dean said.

‘Me Mum said that You-Know-Who was a Slytherin,’ Seamus said in a hushed voice and glanced around nervously. ‘She said there wasn’t a witch or wizard that didn’t go bad that wasn’t from Slytherin.’

‘That’s rubbish; people can go bad being from any house,’ Draco huffed.

‘He’s right, Seamus, look at how nasty that Ravenclaw was. Spreading rumours that Harry’s going to pop off because his parents work here,’ Dean snorted. 'Wanker.'

‘Yeah, but that’s what my mum said,' Seamus replied. 'Still, that kid was pretty mean so reckon your right about that. Man though, I didn't think Ravenclaws were so stuffy, that's more a Slytherin way of thinking. How’d you manage to get into Gryffindor anyway, Draco?’ Seamus asked curiously. 'I heard your family always went to Slytherin.'

‘Well … I suppose you can say I’m now the black sheep of the family,’ Draco replied.

Seamus grinned. ‘So you're the black sheep of the black sheep. Does that make you a white sheep then?’

Draco stared at Seamus in surprise. ‘Never thought of it that way, but … you’re right. I’m the Malfoy that went “good” instead of “bad” … irony at it's best,’ he chuckled.

‘What do y’think your Da’s going to do when he finds out?’ Seamus asked.

Draco shrugged. ‘He could take me out of Hogwarts and send me to Durmstrang or something. At worst … he could disown me,’ he sighed.

‘Well, if he does disown you it's no big deal really,’ Dean said.

‘Oh? And how do you figure that?’ Draco asked.

‘You’re with us now, so we’ll take of you if anything happens, don’t you worry. Like McGonagall said — we’re a family now. We got to stick together,’ Dean said firmly.

To his surprise, Draco found himself smiling. ‘Sure … Dean … we're a family,’ he said quietly. _*One that won’t kill or curse me into oblivion … which is kind of nice actually.*_ Draco thought to himself. ‘Come on, we have Potion’s next; I want to see if Snape has any word on Harry.’

‘He probably does, but I doubt he’s going to tell us anything,’ Dean said. ‘After all, he hates Gryffindors with a passion.’

‘Why is he married to one then?’ Seamus asked puzzled.

‘Maybe Lupin isn’t what people think he is,’ Draco said carefully.

Dean shrugged. ‘Personally I don't care that they're together. Its not like they have to be beholden to houses now that they’re adults right? It's not going to help us in Potion's anyway, so no point thinking on it I say.’

Seamus sighed. ‘If what I’ve been hearing is right, we’re in for it mates.'

‘Looks like we’re about to find out … we’re here,’ Draco said as he glanced at the door of the dungeon classroom.

Draco spotted Ron in the throng of Slytherins that were also arriving, which reminded him that he'd have to catch the red-head about when and where to meet up. That would have to wait till later, however, as there was no way he could approach Ron when they both had their house-mates in tow.

As the three Gryffindors walked into the classroom and saw the darkest, most foreboding scowl they'd ever seen adorning the lips of their Professor there was no question they really were in for a rough time. It was a subdued group of Gryffindors that sat down at their desks, each of them wondering what horrors they were about to be subjected to by the rather dour looking Head of Slytherin House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to tack this on as an End Note but wanted to put this out there before I forgot ... I'm looking to start up a new RP group, can be HPverse related or not (I'm not picky). Even if you're not the best of writers, I'm always looking for anyone who's interested in having some fun. RP would be plot-driven, NC would be acceptable but NOT as a plot-only device (in other words it can run hand-in-hand with the plots where/when desired and properly marked for those who may not enjoy such things). The RP (if centred on the HPverse) would naturally be AU and OC's are definitely welcomed. So yeah, anyone interested in starting up something let me know ok? Thanks! :)


	11. Potion Class Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mention again that I am starting an RP that takes place in MWPP 7th year. It's on the AU side (as a good HP RP should be IMO), and OCs (creatures included) of all types are welcomed. The group is slash friendly, and will be plot-driven over NC/adult (though that type posting will be acceptable and properly tagged should the inclination to write it comes up). If you've never RP'd before but always wanted to try one out you're more than welcome to come aboard … even if it's just to lurk for a bit to watch the posts til you decide if you want to jump in somewhere. Anyone interested in joining please leave a review or email me at piriotessa@gmail.com (please put RPG in the subject so I won't accidentally overlook it) and I'll get with you about the particulars. Thanks! :)

* * *

 

**Chapter Eleven: Potion Class Problems**

Severus watched with trepidation as the first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into his classroom. He briefly made a mental note to keep an eye on both Draco and Ron, however, now was not the time to drop his guards. If anything those guards were more in tune then they had been a quite a while, though his nerves were on edge, for many reasons.

Just before class he had finally received word that the people he had owled earlier had agreed to meet before the day was out. Then there was the added factor that Lucius was also going to be coming to the school at lunchtime to speak to the two of them about his son’s situation. Catching Lucius now before things got too far was putting pressure on him, but he knew it had to be done. These things were certainly not helping his mood at the moment, and seeing the new batch of Gryffindors, not to mention the abysmal looking group of the new Slytherins he now had command of, was not helping his already soured mood.

Of all the issues he had to deal with today, finding out that Harry had collapsed earlier was the heaviest weight on his mind. Minerva had come to Severus right before his first class had begun and informed him of the situation, though the fact she hadn’t much to tell only infuriated him to no end. Severus had dismissed his first class as soon as physically possible, but by the time he arrived at the Infirmary Remus was already pacing outside with a huge scowl on his face. Not to his surprise, Remus had been kicked out of the Infirmary for hovering over Harry too much.

When they both had finally been allowed inside the room Harry was still unconscious. He had a concussion according to Poppy, though she wasn't sure as to why … which again only infuratied Severus to no end. His son was not one prone to such things, so whatever was causing Harry to be ill gave him great concern. There was nothing more he and Remus could do though, even in the Wizarding World a concussion was something magic couldn’t cure easily, it needed time to heal on its own. Poppy had said that although she didn’t think it was all that bad, Harry would be out for a little while longer. He was also not to be disturbed under any circumstances by anyone, including his over-protective parents.

Remus had tried to argue with her as he wanted to stay by Harry’s side, though a desperate looking plea from Poppy forced Severus to convince his lover to go back to teaching his classes. That was two hours ago though, and now Severus was the one silently brooding over the fact that there hadn’t been any word from Poppy as of yet. He took that out externally by giving his latest batch of first years a scowl that would have put fear into Salazar Slytherin himself if he’d still be alive.

‘You will be quiet or I will begin deducting House points and assigning detentions,’ he said icily to his class as a buzz of conversation started, which was promptly halted at his words.

He cast an appraising eye over his Slytherins first, then turned and sent a few icy glares to the Gryffindors. His gaze stopped for a moment on Draco; he had the feeling he would be seeing far more of the boy than he would have liked. Somehow he would have to devise a way to get the boy alone after class, if nothing else then to know if he knew what had caused Harry's sudden collapse. That would have to wait though, now it was time to put on his “game face” as Remus liked to call it, and with a slight smirk he relished the fact that he truly enjoyed this aspect of teaching.

Looking over all the students one last time it didn't escape Severus that Harry was noticably absent, so to take his mind off that he put up his defences and went into his normal routines. At least that was something he didn’t have to do much thinking on; it would keep his mind occupied for the time being. Taking out his ledger book he began to do roll call. He stopped when he got halfway down the list and looked up with a smirk on his face, his gaze now focused on a particular person on the Gryffindor side of the room.

‘Well, well, Mr Malfoy … our new _celebrity_ ,’ he said in a soft, silky voice.

Draco looked up startled as he heard his name called, then scowled as he heard a few snickers coming from the Slytherins. ‘A celebrity? Of what, Sir?’ he asked warily.

‘A Malfoy in Gryffindor ... I dare say that warrants a bit of a celebrity status, don’t you?’ Severus said smoothly.

‘No, Sir … I do not,’ Draco replied and looked over to the Slytherins. ‘Weasley is in Slytherin, yet you didn’t say anything about _him_ making the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.’

‘Mr Weasley is not the one in question, Mr Malfoy, _you_ are,’ Severus said sharply. ‘And that will be one point from Gryffindor for your cheek. In this room you will learn not to question me, or you will be out of here before you can say —’ he began, however, a loud bang interrupted him.

Looking up he was shocked by what — rather who — he was seeing. He managed to regain his composure quickly, and without batting an eyelid he sneered, ‘Mr Lupin-Snape, how kind of you to finally join us. I suggest you take your seat, and that will be another point from Gryffindor for your tardiness.’

‘Harry!’ Draco exclaimed happily as his friend walk over to him. ‘You all right?’

Harry smiled weakly and nodded as he sat down. ‘Yeah. You?’

‘I'm fine, though I was worried as anything,’ Draco said, relief clear in his voice.

‘That will be enough chatter!’ Severus cut in and glared at the boys. He hadn't realised just how hard it was going to be to have Harry in class, especially now that his son had chosen Gryffindor … which made things all the more difficult. Keeping his expression neutral he said coolly, ‘If I may continue with my class Mr Lupin-Snape … or would you prefer to catch up with each other in detention?’

Harry looked up startled; he hadn’t expected to be reprimanded in such a way. ‘I’m sorry, umm … Professor, I just got out of Hospital. I didn’t mean to be late.’

‘I think by now the entire school is aware of the precarious predicament in which you found yourself this morning. In the future, see that your illnesses do not plague you when it interferes with _my_ class. Let me assure you … as well as everyone here,’ Severus said glancing around the room before settling his gaze on Harry, ‘that despite the fact you are my son, it will _not_ entitle you … or anyone else from your pathetic house … to any special treatments from me. Do I make myself clear?’

‘Y-yes, Sir,’ Harry replied in a subdued voice, wincing at his father’s tone.

Severus didn’t reply, he couldn’t or he’d undo everything he’d just said. It hurt to say such things, but it had to be done, he had a reputation to uphold after all. For the moment, all he could do was give Harry a curt nod, then he turned back and finished out the role call. After he was done he put his ledger away and stood up, leant his torso against his tall desk, crossed his arms across his chest, and eyed his class critically.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' Severus began. His voice was low but he knew, as always, every student heard him. 'As this class has little in the way of foolish wand-waving, you may hardly believe this is magic. It is unlikely most of you will understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron … let alone comprehend the thrill of the billowing fumes that can bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses … but for those who deem to understand this art … I can teach you bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

Looking over the students his eyes settled on the Gryffindors, his usual sneer crossing his lips. ‘Mr Malfoy, tell me … where I would find a bezoar?’ he asked.

‘A what, Sir?’ Draco asked puzzled.

‘A bezoar, Malfoy. I take it you did not think it important to pick up a book before coming to this class. Clearly despite coming from the family you do, your father has neglected even the most basic magical education,’ Severus drawled which earned him a glare from Draco. Choosing to ignore the boy he turned to the Slytherins and looked around before settling his gaze on another outcasted student. ‘Weasley, tell me where would I find a bezoar, and extra points if you can tell me its purpose.’

Ron looked up startled at being called on. ‘Err … a bezoar … right … umm …,' he began then remembered something he'd overheard from his brother Percy. 'Oh yeah, I remember! You can find it in a goat’s stomach, and its main function is to … to … counter-act certain poisons,’ he said, more as a question then a statement.

‘Very good, five points to Slytherin,’ Severus said nodding towards the red-head, whom he noticed was now receiving more attention then he had been. The boy had obviously impressed his fellow house-mates; they were looking at Ron with an appraising eye, something Severus noted for future reference. ‘That will be two points from Gryffindor for your lack of knowledge, Malfoy,’ he said turning back to the Gryffindors. 'Thomas!' he barked out, crossing the room to stand infront of the dark-skinned boy's desk. 'Tell me … what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

'A what to a what …?' Dean asked looking bewildered.

Severus made a tsking sound. 'Yet another Gryffindor who decided not to open a book before coming to class,' he said coldly. 'I assume then you cannot even tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, can you,' he said, scowling at the blank look on the boy's face. Shaking his head he swept past him to stand at Harry's desk. 'Mr Lupin-Snape,' he said in a silky voice, staring his son down.

'Umm … yes … Professor?' Harry asked meekly.

'What is the answers to the questions I just asked?' Severus asked.

'Oh … umm … asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant … it also goes by the name aconite,' Harry replied, a tiny glint of excitement in his eyes. Potions was the one thing he loved more than anything; any chance to show off his knowledge was something Harry relished.

Severus nearly smiled, a touch of pride flowing through him, though of course he couldn't show it. Instead he merely nodded at Harry and said, 'That is correct. Two points to Gryffindor for Lupin-Snape's accurate reply — however, it will cost you three for Thomas's sad lack of knowledge,' he said curtly and made his way to his desk. 'Now, you will open your text-book and begin reading the first chapter until it is time to leave. You will be silent; if I so much as hear a peep from anyone they will find themselves serving detention tonight with me,' he scowled and sat down at his desk, his stern gaze sending everyone scrambling for their books.

Dean hadn’t liked at all what had happened; why bother giving the points if the man was only going to take even more away? He was ready to open his mouth to say something when he saw Seamus shake his head and lean over towards him. ‘Don’t say anything, Dean, look how he treats his own son, who knows what he’d do to us,’ Seamus whispered. Dean closed his mouth and nodded back, sending a look of sympathy to Harry, which is when he noticed how odd his dorm-mate was looking.

‘What’s wrong with Harry? He’s not looking very good,’ Dean whispered to Draco.

Draco turned to look at his friend and gasped at what he was seeing. Harry was looking positively horrible; he was sweating profusely and his face was pale as a ghost.

‘Harry? What’s wrong?’ Draco whispered worriedly, grateful that Snape was still ignoring them and had thankfully not realised they had been talking.

Harry shook his head though it only caused him to slump in his chair, his eyes going blurry. ‘I feel funny again. I think —’ he began to say, then to Draco’s surprise Harry groaned, closed his eyes, and slid underneath the desk. To Draco's horror, Harry was now sprawled on the floor, unconscious yet again.

‘Professor? Professor Snape!’ Draco called out in a panic, not even caring what the man would do to him for his out-burst.

‘Malfoy, what is so important that you must disobey —’

‘Harry’s fainted!’ Draco cut in quickly, and pointed underneath the desk.

‘What?’ Severus asked startled and walked over to where Harry and Draco’s desk was. Pushing Draco out of the way, he knelt down next to Harry and drew in a sharp breath as he saw how lifeless his son looked. ‘Malfoy, get Professor Lupin, he should be in his classroom. Tell him to come here immediately. The rest of you are dismissed; return to your commons until your next class. _**GO**_!’ he barked out.

The students didn’t need to be told twice; within moments the classroom was empty, save for an unconscious Harry and a very concerned Severus. Lifting Harry gently off the floor he swept into the back of the classroom to his and Remus’ private rooms. He lay Harry on the sofa near the fireplace and began to look him over.

It was clear that something was very wrong; Harry’s breathing wasn’t normal nor was his pulse, which was racing at a furious pace. There was also a trickle of blood on his forehead, though what it was from Severus wasn't sure. He assumed Harry must have hit himself as he fainted, yet … something didn't feel quite right about the blood. For now it would have to wait, stabilising Harry's breathing and pulse was more important.

Severus quickly went back out into his workroom and pulled a few phials out of his private stores then came back in and gently force-fed them into Harry, praying they would help. He was grateful when a few minutes later Harry returned to somewhat normal, although his skin still looked pale and clammy … and the blood was still glistening menacingly in the light.

He wiped it away but it continued to trickle down his forehead, and Severus got a bad feeling he wasn't going to like why that was. He would wait for Remus before investigating further, though if his suspicions were right … he, Remus, and Sirius were running out of time. This time though they would be ready, no one — especially Dumbledore and Voldemort — were going to use him and his family again.


	12. Updates and Other Stuffs

 

**Updates for My Readers**

 

**Hey everyone! Not sure this is quite allowable, but I really wanted to put the message out to everyone so you guys don't think I just abandoned you or my fics ... because I promise wholeheartedly that I haven't! I know it's been over a year since my last updates, and for that I truly am sorry ... but I promise I have had good reasons as to why I went AWOL ...**

**It started back in March 2016 actually when I was rushed to hospital to find out that I had a severely bad small intestine hernia that unfortunately got seriously out of control. I ended up having surgery to fix it, and after a few small complications I finally bounced back to myself and for a short while I was able to get back to doing some fic writing/updates. All seemed well at the time ... but it wasn't to last sadly. In July of '16 things took another bad turn and another hernia surfaced to plague me. Though the surgery went well and I was able to come home quickly (and thankfully I had no complications whew!) things just kinda got hectic from there. I had to end up cancelling doing the Anime Con I was supposed to vendor at, and I also ended up with some house guests that stayed on far longer then I thought they would. A few weeks turned into several months ... in fact they arrived end of July and didn't end up leaving until well into November, and worst of all was that right round that time I ended up falling off my porch and broke my left wrist/arm ... so typing anything wasn't happening.**

**It wouldn't be until early Jan 2017 that my wrist/arm healed enough to type again, and at that point other issues began to crop up ... things far far far worse then breaking a limb. I started falling A LOT ... literally at times I was falling over my own 2 feet, and as that got worse I started to lose feeling from the waist down. In March I went to see a Neurologist who sent me for a CT scan and MRI, but to my dismay the tests came back inconclusive. Meanwhile, from March to May I was losing more then just my reflexes and whatnot ... I literally went from being able to use a walker to get round to becoming almost fully wheelchair bound, and the Neurologist couldn't figure out why.**

**Luckily my primary decided to send me for a 2nd look at, this time to a Neurosurgeon. It was now end of May/start of June ... about 8 months since my fall, and the Neurosurgeon decided to send me for another set of CT/MRI scans, this time at a different scan centre ... a centre that could do very detailed scans, and finally ... after months of severe, unending, torturous pain on a daily basis ... I got some answers. Turns out that the implanted spinal pain pump I had for nearly 11 yrs had backfired on me, no thanks to the fact that the pump had been actually pulled off the market years before which I, nor my pain doctor, had not been made aware of. So thanks to this defective pump I ended up with a 1.6 CM mass embedded in my spine, and that small yet invasive mass is what was causing the partial paralysis and pain I was going through.**

**To make a long story short ... after much debate I had no choice but to go in for major spinal surgery this past July. The sad part is they could not remove the mass, it was too wrapped round my spinal cord so removing is wasn't an option. Instead, to try and alleviate some of the pressure and pain in my legs (and the headaches I was having from my spinal cord being basically crushed by the mass) the Neurosurgeon had to remove the backside (the spiny bits that is) of 3 of my lower vertebrae so the spinal fluid would have room to move about properly, and obviously my spinal pump had to be removed as well. I was under for over 5 hours, and from the get go I had severe complications that ended up putting me in ICU for a while, which caused me to have a much longer hospital stay then planned. To add to the pile, after finally being able to go home, things again took a turn against me. About a week and half after I got home I ended up back in hospital for several days, and though again I thought I was better when I got home, things didn't work out as I hoped they would. It's been a month since the main surgery and I've found that some things I didn't have pre-surgery surfaced (such as a lot more pain in my feet then I had before), though the good thing is that the worst of the pains have subsided ... now it's more a dull ache though most days it's tolerable at least. Also I still I am having trouble eating and sleeping (not sure if that's still from the anaesthesia or something else though), and the worst of the news is that the Neurosurgeon told me straight up that sadly I will never walk again, at least not without major help. With some PT and luck I hopefully will be able to use my walker to scoot round the house a little bit again, but it's going to take a hella lot of time, work, and energy to get to that point so I'm not expecting any miracles.**

**Anyways ... to wrap this up ... my back has at least healed quite well thankfully ... all the bandages are off and the scars are healing wonderfully. I have a few aches and pains when it rains, and naturally with my spine pieces missing I have to be really careful about touching my back, but otherwise I can finally get out of bed and sit at the comp again, so that's a huge plus far as I see it. My legs are still an issue but my hubby rigged up a milk crate and pillows under the comp desk so I can sit at the comp much more comfortably now. Though I am still taking a ton of meds that make me a bit light-headed at times (dilaudid for the major pain, flexeril for muscle aches, gabapentin for my legs, and Fentanyl patches as a replacement for my pump), the good news is my strength is returning a little bit every day, I'm staying hydrated well enough, I'm getting plenty of vitamins, and though eating/nausea is still a challenge I am at least attempting to chow down when I'm able to. If all goes well and my doctors are satisfied with my blood-work/tests ... and if I can continue to sit at the comp and not feel ill enough to want to head back to bed ... then hopefully in the very near future I can get back to my writing, something I am completely looking forwards to of course!**

**So there you guys have it. I am again so sorry that I went AWOL with no explanation as to where/why I disappeared on you guys as I did. I hope you can forgive me and will keep an eye out for future fic updates. The 1 good thing about all this down-time ... it's given me a TON of plot bunnies to play round with, not just for my WIPs, but some new fics as well. I don't know exactly when I will be able to update again, but if all goes well it won't be much longer. Writing is a part of me, it has been since I was a child, and not being able to for so very long has been painful on all fronts. There was a time I would never leave a fic unfinished, even if I had to throw together a quickie ending, and seeing how many WIPs I have going right now makes me feel horrid ugh! For now all I ask is that you might be able to keep your fingers crossed for me that there'll be no more problems and no more hospital stays anytime soon so I can get back to doing what I love best ... putting out fics that I hope you guys will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them. Ta for now, see you all again soon hopefully! :)**


End file.
